Teddy Duncan: Time Lady
by Ryan T. Morris
Summary: Teddy Duncan thought she was just a normal 18 year old. But, one day a new Physics teacher arrives and turns her world upside down and she learns who she really is. A rewrite of Doctor Who from Series 2 forward. A slight crossover of Good Luck Charlie
1. School Reunion

Teddy Duncan: Time Lady  
By Ryan T. Morris

Disclaimer: _Good Luck Charlie _and all related characters are the property of The Walt Disney Company. _Doctor Who_ and all related characters are the property of The British Broadcasting Corporation. This this story is a rewrite of _Doctor Who _from Series 2 forward. It is going to be told from Teddy's point of view about her travels in time and space with The Doctor and their companions.

Hello, some of you might know me as Teddy Duncan. The oldest girl of the Duncan family. I have an older brother, P.J.. Two younger brothers, Gabe and Toby, and a little sister, Charlie. My Mom, Amy, is a nurse and my Dad, Bob, is an exterminator. We live a very chaotic life and I love ever moment of it. But there is one thing you might not know… I'm not really a Duncan… I'm not even human… I'm a Time Lady… My name's not even Teddy… It's Theodora…

I was born over 190 years ago on the home world of the Time Lords, Gallifrey. It was a wonderful world. The sky was a beautiful yellowish-orange, with fields of red grass, and trees with sliver leaves. When I was 8 years old, like all the children of Gallifrey, I entered the Academy. The Academy is we learned about everything in the universe, from the basics all they way the principals of time travel. Before entering the Academy, we are each taken to an initiation ceremony before the Untempered Schism, a gap in the fabric of reality that looks into The Time Vortex. Of those that stare into it, some are inspired, some run away and others go mad. Me, I ran… I guess that's why I get along so well with my uncle.

When I was 170, The Last Great Time War with the Daleks began. It was horrible. Over the next five years, I lost so many friends and family. I just couldn't take it any more. So, one night, I stole a single person TARDIS and set coordinates to Earth around the year 1996. I landed in Denver, Colorado. I knew that if the Time Lords found me, I would be in big trouble. But, I just couldn't stand the killing. If I wanted to escape the wrath of the President of the Time Lords, there was only one option. I had to use the Chameleon Arch. The Chameleon Arch rewrites ever cell in a Time Lords body to that of another specific species. The conversion, which causes extreme pain, also provides a set of false memories to match the new persona. I was so scared that I decided that the best thing for me was to make myself a baby again.

I wrote a note that said that I was the baby of a teen mother who couldn't take care of me. I placed the note in a wicker basket. I programmed the TARDIS to put me in the basket once the conversion was complete. It was also to place a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket around my neck. The locket would contain my Time Lady essence, I wouldn't think anything about it. I would think it was just a normal locket. But, when the time was right the locket would let me know it was time for me to become a Time Lady again. I also put a teddy bear in the basket. Once I was in the basket, I programmed the TARDIS to leave me at a hospital and then return to Gallifrey and clear all records of the trip.

Once everything was set, I placed the Chameleon Arch on my head. Then I took a deep breath and pushed the button to start the process. The last thing I remember was screaming in pain before I collapsed on the floor.

My adopted mother, Amy, told me when I was about 5 years old the rest of the story from that night. She was working the night shift at the hospital when she heard a strange noise coming from outside the emergency room doors. When she and a few of the other nurses came out they saw me in a basket. There was a note and I had a necklace around my neck. The note said that my "birth mother" wanted me to have the necklace and told the truth when I reached 5 years old. Ever since I got the necklace, I never took it off. There was something about it, I didn't know why I was so attracted to it at the time. Back then, I thought it was a link between me and my "birth mother" Little did I know how important it really was.

So, I continued living my life thinking I was a regular normal human girl with a strange but loving family. I was very happy and I think that I would have lived the rest of my life as a human. But, then the faithful day came when I was reunited with my real uncle, The Doctor.

I was in my Senior Year of High School and things were going good. I had pretty good grades and I was looking forward to going to College. I really wasn't sure what I wanted to study yet but I was looking at a lot of fields. But, I knew one thing, what ever I did… I wanted to travel.

Things were going along pretty normal then we got a new Principal, Mr. Finch. The next day half of the staff got the flu and were replaced. Also, the school lunches changed, they were now free. The lunches were ok but they tasted… different. Especially the French Fries. I started to bring lunch from home. There was something about Mr. Finch and the new staff members that didn't sit right with me. It wasn't soon after that the dreams started. I didn't know at the time but I was dreaming about my past as a Time Lady, during my dreams I would hear a soft voice saying "Not yet… Not yet… But soon.. It will be time…"

Other things started to change at school. All of the kids started to pay attention more in class and they were all acting so well behaved. It was really starting to creep me out. Every week we were tested and who ever pass these crazy math tests were moved up to what the new staff called Extra Class.

Three months after Mr. Finch and the new staff arrived, we got another new teacher, Mr. Smith. It was very weird the first day Mr. Smith was in class. He told us that our old Physics teacher won the lottery. It was weird because she never played the lottery. I remembered her telling another teacher that it was a waste of money when she was asked to put money into a teachers pool.

The next day at lunch I was eating when Mr. Smith came in and sat down at a table across from me. There was something about him that seemed familiar somehow, but I wasn't sure what it was. I saw one of the lunch ladies walk over to him and wipe off his table. They talked for a little while before the head lunch lady came over and told the young blond lady that she was to get back to work. The blond stood up and walked away. Mr. Smith looked over at me. He smiled, stood up and walked over to me.

"Excuse me, Miss Duncan," said Mr. Smith, "Have we met before yesterday."

I looked at him and his eyes somehow looked familiar, but I didn't know who he was, "No… I don't think so…"

He nodded, "I didn't think so… Its just… You look like my niece… She… Disappeared a few years ago…"

"I'm sorry… But, I'm not her…"

Mr. Smith nodded and walked out of the cafeteria after cleaning off his tray. As I watched him walk out of the room I heard the voice from my dreams, "Tonight is the night… Tonight is the night…" I looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from.

That night I tossed and turned in my sleep. I was dreaming of the night I became Teddy Duncan. When I reached the part when I started the Chameleon Arch. I shot up out of bed and heard the voice again, "Go to the school… Tonight's the night…"

"Why?" I asked the voice, "Why should I go to the school? Why Should I listen to you? What's so important about tonight?"

"Tonight the night you learn the truth…" said the voice.

"The truth about what?"

"The truth about you… Who you are… And where you come from…"

I had to say that my curiosity was peeked. I got dressed snuck upstairs and quietly made my way to the school. I opened up one of the windows of the classroom and made my way inside. I wasn't sure where I was going or what I was looking for, but the voice told me which way to go. As I walked I heard fluttering of wings and squeaking like mice or rats. The voice told me to run, so I ran. I found my way to one of the storage room, I opened the door and went inside. When I closed the door and turned around I saw a big blue box with the words, POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX across the top. "What the…" I said.

Then the voice said, "Open the locket…"

"What?"

"Open the locket… The truth is inside…"

My hands moved to the locket and for the first time I noticed that I could open the locket. Once I did, a golden beam came out of it and enveloped me. I gasped as my DNA was rewritten yet again and my memories were restored. I remembered who I was, I was Theodora. I wasn't human. I was a Time Lady. I came from Gallifrey. I knew exactly what the blue box really was and who it belonged to. Then I passed out. I don't know how long I was unconscious. But, as I was coming to I heard someone calling my name, "Theodora… Theodora…"

I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Smith knelling next to me. Now that my memories were restored I remembered that the universe knew him as The Doctor.

I sat up and hugged him, "Uncle…" I looked behind him and saw an older human female. "Whose that?"

"That's Sarah Jane Smith," he said, "She's an old friend of mine."

"Oh yes," I said as I got up on my feet and walked over to her, "My uncle spoke very fondly of you." I offered my hand for her to shake.

She shook my hand and said, "Likewise."

I turned back to my uncle and said "You've regenerated since I saw you last."

He smiled and hugged me back, "A couple of times… What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"My companion, Rose, her boyfriend Mickey's cousin, Ivy, goes to school here. She told him about some strange things that were going around here and he told us about them and we came to check them out… Now, how on Earth did you get here?"

I took a deep breath, "I couldn't fight anymore," I said with a tear in my eye, "I had to get away. So, I took a page out of your book. I stole a TARDIS and came back to 1996. I used the Chameleon Arch to turn myself into a baby and I've been living the last 18 years as a human… Did we win?"

The Doctor shook his head sadly, "No…"

"We Lost?"

"No…"

"The war's still going on…"

"No…"

I was confused, "What happened?"

"After you disappeared, The war continued to escalate. The was no way we could win so The President wanted create a paradox so severe that the resulting spatial-temporal rupture would rip the Time Vortex apart."

"What?! That's crazy that would destroy everything in the universe including the Time Lords."

"I know, but the President devised a way of allowing the Time Lords to escape the disintegration of Creation by having them shed their bodies and become creatures of consciousness alone, ones that would escape the effects of time and of cause and effect. I couldn't let them destroy the universe. So I used a weapon called The Moment, it was a modified dematerialization gun. After I used it the Time War became Time Locked."

"Is there anyone left?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No… I thought I was the last one left…" I hugged The Doctor to comfort him, then we heard a scream. "Come on!" He said.

We ran down the hall and then the new blond haired lunch lady appeared running down another hallway, "Did you hear that?" Then she looked at Sarah Jane, "Who's she?" Then she looked at me, "Aren't you one of the students?"

"Rose, Theodora & Sarah Jane. Theodora & Sarah Jane, Rose," said the Doctor.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, Rose," I said, "You can call me Teddy…"

"You can tell you're getting older," said Sarah Jane, "Your assistants are getting younger."

"I'm not his assistant," said Rose.

"No? Get you, tiger. "

The four of us ran down the hall and we saw a black guy about Rose's age. It must have been the Mickey my uncle was talking about. He was standing in front of a storage room door and a bunch of yellow things were on the floor in vacuum packs.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me," He said, "You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me."

"Oh, my God, they're rats." Said Rose as she picked one up and looked it over, "Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats."

"And you decided to scream," Said the Doctor, to the guy."

"It took me by surprise!" he said.

"Like a little girl?"

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt."

"Hello, can we focus?" asked Rose, "Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?"

"I'll tell you this much," I said, "They aren't for Biology. No one dissects rats in school anymore"

"Everything started when Mr. Finch arrived. We should go and check his office."

Then the give of us started down the hall to the principal's office. Rose came up to me and asked, " I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you two?"

"Well… that's a tough question. For the last 18 years I was know as Teddy Duncan. But, in reality, I'm Theodora. The Doctor's Niece."

"And, I'm Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor."

"Oh. Well, he's never mentioned either of you," said Rose.

"Oh, I must've done," said The Doctor, "Sarah Jane and Theodora. Mention them all the time."

"Hold on. Sorry. Never."

"What, not even once?" said Sarah Jane, "He didn't mention me even once?"

"I'm not surprised," I said, "He thought I was dead… The Doctor doesn't like endings…"

"Ho, ho, mate," said Mickey, "The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare.

We reached the principal's office and The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the door lock, "Maybe those rats were food." he said.

"Food for what?" asked Rose

We went into the office and The Doctor looked up and said, "Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do."

We all looked up and saw 13 giant bats hanging from the ceiling.

"No way!" said Mickey as he ran out of the office. The rest of us just quietly walked out of the room with The Doctor closing the door behind us.

When we got outside, Mickey said, "I am not going back in there. No way."

"Those were teachers," said Rose.

"When Mr. Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse." I said.

"Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on." said the Doctor.

Rose, Sarah Jane, and I started to follow The Doctor back inside but then Mickey said, "Come on? You've got to be kidding!"

"I need the TARDIS," said The Doctor, "I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen."

Sarah Jane smiled, "I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you. Follow me.."

Sarah Jane took us to her car and she opened up the back. The Doctor moved a blanket to reveal a large robot dog. It was kind of rusted and one of the panels was removed to show the circuitry inside, "K9!" he said, "Teddy Duncan, Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9. well, K9 Mark Three to be precise."

"Why does he look so disco?" asked Rose.

"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?"

"Oh, one day, he just, nothing," said Sarah Jane.

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" asked the Doctor."

Sarah Jane looked at him like he was stupid, "Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro, Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone."

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" said The doctor as he moved some of the wires around."

"Look, no offence, but could you two just stop petting for a minute?" said Rose, " Never mind the tin dog. We're busy."

We took K-9 to a near by coffee shop. I helped my uncle fix K-9 while Sarah Jane watched and Mickey and Rose sat at another table.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day," said Sarah Jane, "This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship over London. I thought, oh yeah, bet he's up there."

"Right on top of it, yeah," said the Doctor.

"And Rose?"

"She was there too."

"Did I do something wrong, because you never came back for me. You just dumped me."

"I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed."

"I waited for you. I missed you."

"Oh, you didn't need me. You were getting on with your life."

"You were my life. You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

"All those things you saw, do you want me to apologize for that?"

"No, but we get a taste of that splendor and then we have to go back."

" Look at you, you're investigating. You found that school. You're doing what we always did."

"You could have come back."

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

The Doctor didn't answer her he just kept working on K-9 but I knew why. He told me that one of the hard parts of traveling with humans was they were different from us. We age very slowly and if our bodies die we can regenerate. Humans decay. He didn't want to watch the people he loved wither and die. That why he never kept anyone around for too long.

"It wasn't Croydon," said Sarah Jane, "Where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon."

"Where was it?"

"Aberdeen."

"Right. That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" Sarah Jane and I rolled our eyes. Then, K-9 came back to life. "Oh, hey. Now we're in business."

"Master," said K-9"

The Doctor stood up and walked in front of K-9 "He recognizes me!"

"Affirmative."

"Rose, give us the oil."

Rose and Mickey walked over to our table. Rose took a small jar out of her pocket and handed it to The Doctor. He opened it and started to put a finger inside, then Rose said, "I wouldn't touch it, though. That dinner lady got all scorched."

"I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that." He then placed a couple of fingers into the jar and smeared a sample of oil onto K-9's probe. "Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go."

"Oil," Said K-9, "Ex ex ex extract. Ana ana analyzing."

"Listen to him, man," said Mickey, "That's a voice."

"Careful," said Sarah Jane, "That's my dog."

"Confirmation of analysis," said K-9, "Substance is Krillitane Oil."

"They're Krillitanes." said The Doctor.

"Is that bad?" asked Rose.

"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad."

"And what are Krillitanes?" asked Sarah Janne.

"They're a composite race," I said, "Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you ancestors invaded or have been invaded by. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They take the best parts from the people they destroy."

"That's why I didn't recognize them," said The Doctor, "The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"What're they doing here?" asked Rose.

"It's the children. They're doing something to the children."

I helped Mickey and Sarah Jane put K-9 back in her car. "So what's the deal with the tin dog?" asked Mickey.

"The Doctor likes traveling with an entourage," I said, "He always told me one day when I was old enough he was going to take me with him." I sighed.

"Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes they're tin dogs," Said Sarah Jane, "What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?"

"Me? I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support." Said Mickey, "I'm. Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog."

I patted Mickey on the shoulder. The Doctor and Rose were walking over to the car when a giant bat swooped down and flew over our heads.

"Was that a Krillitane?" asked Sarah Jane.

"But it didn't even touch her," said Rose, "It just flew off. What did it do that for?"

The Doctor, Mickey and Rose went home with Sarah Jane and I went back to my house. I went in my room. I picked up the teddy bear that I was found with. I never noticed before that there was a zipper on the back. Then I remembered that I put a perception fiter on the teddy bear before I put it in the basket. I lowered the zipper and reached inside. I smiled when I pulled out my Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor gave it to my on my 100th birthday.

The next morning, I met up with my uncle, Mickey, Rose, and Sarah Jane outside the school. As we walked toward the school, my uncle started to layout what he wanted us to do, "Rose, Teddy, Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." Rose had her hand out to get the Sonic Screwdriver but he gave it to Sarah Jane. Rose looked little upset so I handed her my Sonic. She looked at me and smiled. then he continued, "Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside."

"Just stand outside?"

Sarah Jane gave Mickey her car keys, "Here, take these. You can keep K-9 company."

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack," said The Doctor.

"But he's metal!" said Mickey.

"I didn't mean for him."

I gave my uncle a swat on the forearm, "Be nice…"

"What're you going to do?" asked Rose

"It's time I had a word with Mr. Finch."

Rose, Sarah Jane, and I headed to the Math room. Sarah and Rose were on the floor under the desks trying to open the computers Sarah was having trouble operating the Sonic Screwdriver, "It's not working."

"Give it to me," I said.

Sarah handed to me and I got on the floor with Rose, "Used to work first time in my day."

"Well, things were a lot simpler back then," said Rose.

"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?"

Rose stood up and said, "I've got a feeling you're about to."

"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding."

"I don't feel threatened by you, if that's what you mean."

"Right. Good. Because I'm not interested in picking up where we left off."

"No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?"

"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth."

"The thing is, when you two met they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for you."

I got up of the floor, "Rose!" I got between the two. I didn't think they'd get physical with each other but I wanted to be prepared just in case.

"I had no problem with space stuff," Said Sarah Jane, "I saw things you wouldn't believe."

"Try me," Said Rose.

"Mummies."

"I've met ghosts."

"Robots. Lots of robots."

"Slitheen, in Downing Street."

"Daleks!"

"Met the Emperor."

"Anti-matter monsters!"

"Gas masked zombies!"

"Real living dinosaurs!"

"Real living werewolf!"

"The Loch Ness Monster!"

"Seriously?"

Sarah Jane just covered her mouth and shook her head, starting to laugh. Rose smiled, chuckling. I was glad to hear Rose and Sarah Jane start to chuckle and how silly they were being I was staring to think I would have to step in.

"Listen to us," said Rose, "It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and we're arguing over the Doctor. With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go, what? and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?"

I smiled I remember The Doctor doing the same thing to me when I was younger.

"All the time," said Sarah Jane, "Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?"

I started to laugh, I couldn't imagine my uncle doing that!

"Yeah! Yeah, he does!" said Rose as she started to laugh, "I'm like, do you two want to be alone?"

Sarah Jane joined into the laughter. Then The Doctor walked in.

"How's it going?" He asked us. We just kept laughing, "What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." We laughed harder finding it hard to stay standing, "What? Stop it!"

Just then we heard a klaxon blare through the PA System. "All pupils to class immediately. All staff members report to the teachers' lounge." The three of us composed ourselves and The Doctor sent Rose out to keep the students out of the room the four of us were in.

The Doctor picked up one of the CPUs, draped the wires over his shoulders and pointed his Sonic at the CPU.

"We tried to use the Sonics but they must be deadlocked," I said, "We couldn't get in."

"There's got to be something inside here," said The Doctor, "What are they teaching those kids?"

Soon all the computers in the room came to life. With all sorts of alien symbols on a rotating cube and code running on the other side.

"You wanted the program?" said Sarah Jane, "There it is."

The Doctor moved to the large screen in front of the room and studied what he was seeing, "Some sort of code…. No. No, that can't be…"

I looked at the code that was flying by and I had a feeling I knew what was going on. I turned to look at Rose, "Rose, does Mickey have a cell phone on him?"

"Yes," she said, "Of course…"

"Call him… We are going to need his help…"

"The Skasis Paradigm," said the Doctor, "They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

"The Skasis what?" asked Sarah Jane.

"The God maker," I said, "The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control."

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Asked Rose.

"Yes." said The Doctor, "And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

"But that oil's on the chips," said Rose, "I've been eating them."

"What's fifty nine times thirty five?" I asked her.

"Two thousand and sixty five. Oh, my God," said Rose.

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" asked Sarah Jane.

"No, it's got to be children," said the Doctor, "The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls."

At that moment, Mr. Finch walked in the room, "Let the lesson begin. Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it."

"Oh yeah?" said my uncle, "The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

"What, by someone like you?"

"No, someone like you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn."

"Doctor, don't listen to him," said Sarah Jane.

Mr. Finch started to move toward the three of us then he looked at Sarah Jane, "And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die." Then he looked back at The Doctor, "Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone," said The Doctor.

"Yes."

"I could stop the war."

"No!" shouted Sarah Jane, "The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends."

My uncle thought for a moment then he picked up a chair, threw it at the big screen, smashing it, "Out!" he said to us three. Then we ran out of the door.

We headed down the stairs and found Mickey running down the hall, "What is going on?" he asked.

We looked down the hall and saw 4 Krillitanes coming down the hall toward us. We ran down the hall to the cafeteria. By the time we got to the cafeteria, Mr. Finch and the 4 Krillitanes were right behind us. "We need The Doctor alive. As for the others? You can feast."

The Krillitanes swooped at us. We ducked under the table and threw chairs at them. Then all of the a laser beam shot one of the Krillitanes, killing it. Mr. Finch started to scream. We look They hide under the tables. Suddenly a laser beam fells one of the bats.

"K-9!" called out Sarah Jane.

"Suggest you engage running mode, Mistress," said K-9.

"Come on!" said The Doctor. We all ran out of the cafeteria. "K-9, hold them back!"

"Affirmative, Master. Maximum defense mode."

We ran down the hall to Physics room. Once we were inside The Doctor used his Sonic to lock the door. Once we were inside we started to think about what we need to do to defeat the Krillitanes. Then, the answer came to The Doctor, "It's the oil! Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. Rose, how much was there in the kitchens?

"Barrels of it."

Then, the Krillitanes started beating and clawing at the door.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens," said the Doctor, "Mickey."

"What now, hold the coats?"

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school, Teddy, you go with him. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?"

I smiled when I saw the fire alarm. I walked up to it and pulled it down. We could hear the Krillitanes screaming in pain at the loud noise. The Doctor laughed, "Good thinking." We ran out the door. Mickey and I headed to a Computer lab. While The Doctor, Rose, and Sarah Jane went to the kitchen.

Mickey and I busted into the computer lab. All the students were furiously typing away, all of them had headphones on. "Okay, listen everyone. We've got to get out of here." said Mickey.

But nobody moved, they just continued to type away even as we waved a hand in front of their faces. "It's no good," I said, "The program has them all in some sort of hypnotic-like trance. We have to turn the program off. But," I tried pointing my Sonic Screwdriver at the computer on the teacher's desk, "the computers are all deadlocked. We can't turn them off."

The two of us just looked at the computer. Trying to figure out how to shut them down. then Mickey looked up, "Hold on."

"What is it?" I looked to see that Mickey was looking at the protective casing covering the wires, winding around the walls of the room. I watched him as he followed it around the room. Then, we saw as that all the cables lead into one plug socket.

"Do you think it would be that easy?" he asked.

I smiled, "Well, just because they are aliens doesn't mean they are smart."

Mickey pulled out the plug and the server next to the main computer sparked and then all the computers turned off. "YES!" I cheered, "Mickey, you're a genius!" I looked and saw that the trance was broken, "Everyone get out. Now!"

"Come on, move! Let's go! Let's go!" said Mickey as we started to herd the kids out of the room. Mickey and I went around to the other rooms unplugging the computers in all the labs and sending the kids in each room outside.

Mickey and I rushed out the door with the kids, he called as we ran. "Come on, guys! Let's go, let's go!" I could see Rose, The Doctor and Sarah Jane in the crowd. Then all of the sudden there was an explosion and large ball of fire. We all cheered as papers rain down on us. Everyone, that is, except for Sarah Jane and The Doctor. Sarah Jane looked like she was crying and The Doctor was comforting her. The Doctor told me later, that

K-9 sacrificed himself to blow up the barrels of Krilliane Oil in the kitchen, killing Mr. Finch and the others in the process.

Once we were all cleared to go home, The Doctor, Rose and Mickey walked with me to my car, "So," asked The Doctor, "What are you going to do now that you know who you are?"

"I don't know," I said, "Before I opened the locket. I was an 18 year old human female looking forward to college and then after college, I was going to see the world. Now, I'm a 193 year old Time Lady. I know more that most college professors and I'm not sure if I'm content with just seeing the world…"

"Are you saying you want to come with me?"

"If I remember correctly, you told me that when I was old enough. I could travel with you…"

"I did say that. But, I've got to warn you. Traveling with me is not always as exciting as today was. Sometime it can be very boring."

I saw Rose roll her eyes at The Doctor's comment, "I think I can take the boring with the exciting."

I took The Doctor home that afternoon to meet my adoptive parents. I explained to them about who and what I was. They were a bit skeptical at first but after the Doctor landed the TARDIS in the living room, and they saw the inside, they started to believe what I was telling them and they agreed to let me go with The Doctor.

The next day, The Doctor asked Sarah Jane to visit us before we took off to take Mickey back home. The Doctor went to met Sarah Jane at the door. The control room was much bigger than it was the last time she was on board.

"You've redecorated," said Sarah Jane.

"Do you like it?" asked The Doctor.

"Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but er, yeah. It'll do."

"I love it." said Rose.

"Me too," I said.

"Hey, you what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?" Sarah Jane asked Rose.

"No idea. It's gone now. The oil's faded." said Rose.

"But you're still clever. More than a match for him."

Rose smiled, "You and me both… Doctor?"

The night before Rose and I talked to The Doctor about extending an invitation to Sarah Jane to come with us. He wasn't sure if she really wanted to come but he promised he'd ask her anyway, "Er, we're about to head off, but you could come with us."

Rose and I both smiled at Sarah Jane, almost begging her to come. But she shook her head and said, "No. I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

"Can I come?" asked Mickey, " No, not with you, I mean with you." He looked at The Doctor, "Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there."

Rose didn't look too happy, she mouthed 'no' to him.

"Oh, go on, Doctor," said Sarah Jane, "Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board."

"Okay then, I could do with a laugh," said The Doctor.

Rose rolled her eyes and Mickey laughed in delight, but stopped quickly upon noticing Rose's lack of response. "Rose, is that okay?"

"No, great. Why not?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

I bit my lip at the awkwardness. Rose told me later that she and Mickey hadn't really been in a relationship for awhile. They had grown apart ever since she started to travel with The Doctor. She was afraid that the real reason he wanted to come was because he wanted to try to get back together, and she really didn't feel that way about him anymore.

"Well, I'd better go," said Sarah Jane.

I walked up to her and gave her a good bye hug, "It's been a pleasure meeting you, Sarah Jane."

"You too. You keep him out of trouble…" she said as she pointed to my uncle.

I laughed, "I'll try…"

Then, I walked back up to the console to help The Doctor get the TARDIS ready to enter the time vortex, while Sarah Jane and Rose said there good bye. The Doctor looked at me, "Are you excited?"

"I'm a little nervous," I said, as pressed some buttons, "I've been waiting for all my life." I took a deep breath, "But, I'll be all right."

He smiled, "Is our present for Sarah Jane in place?"

I nodded, "Yep. K-9 Mark IV is in position behind the TARDIS and will activate as soon as we have fully entered The Vortex."

"All right," he said, "Stand by for departure.""Yes, sir…" I said with a salute.

"Don't do that," He said.

I smiled, I knew my uncle hated to be saluted. I watched as he went to say good by to Sarah Jane. I looked up at the time rotor and rubbed it. "You ready, girl?"

The TARDIS hummed and Rose walked over to me and softly asked, "Is that a Time Lord thing? Stroking bits of the TARDIS?"

I laughed, "Yeah… I guess it is…"

"Somehow it's less creepy when you do it…"

The two of us laughed as The Doctor came in from saying good bye. He saw the two of us laughing, "What's so funny?" We just continued to laugh. He looked over to Mickey, "What's so funny?"

Mickey walked over to The Doctor, "Don't ask me, boss… I've given up trying to figure out women…" The Doctor then started The TARDIS and we were on our way.


	2. Rise of the Cybermen

Rise of the Cybermen

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Notes: For you Doctor Who fans, I'm skipping "The Girl in the Fireplace" I don't really care for the episode and I don't think there would be much for Teddy.

It was a couple of days after I first joined my Uncle and his companions Rose and Mickey on board the TARDIS. I walked into the control room and saw my Uncle and Rose sitting on the captain's chair next to the console while Mickey was standing next to the console pressing a button. The Doctor and Rose were telling him about one of their previous adventures. I wasn't really paying attention to the story. I was walking around the console checking everything, making sure the TARDIS was running properly. One of my favorite subjects at the Academy had to do with TARDISes. They were truly remarkable. They were living machines. Each one was grown not built. It was sad to know that this was the last one. But, like The Doctor and me, it couldn't have a better representation for its form of life.

"And that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes?" The Doctor laughed as he looked at Rose, "Do you remember? The way she looked at you! And then she opens her mouth and fire comes out!"

Rose shrieked with laughter, "I thought I was gonna get frazzled!"

"Yeah! One minute she's standing there, and the next minute…rawwwh!"

He and Rose mimicked fire coming out of their mouths before falling over laughing. Mickey smiled and nodded, not really following along. Mickey just nodded and smiled, "Yeah... where- where was that, then? What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, it was on this um... uh, this uh... planet thing, asteroid," said The Doctor, "It's a long story, you had to be there."

I shook my head and looked at Mickey and asked, "Mickey, are you just standing there holding that button down?"

"'Cos he told me to... " he said as he gestured toward The Doctor.

The Doctor blinked, "When was that...?"

"About half an hour ago…"

"Um. You can let go now. "

Mickey let go of the button and Rose started to snicker, "Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?" he asked.

"Ten minutes? Twenty? ... Twenty-nine?"

"Uncle…" I shook my head

"You just forgot me!" shouted Mickey.

"No, no, no! I was just- I was just... I was calibrating," said The Doctor, "I was just... no, I know exactly what I'm doing."

At that moment the console exploded in sparks and flames., whole ship started to shake and knocked us all down. We all got to our knees and Rose asked, "What's happened?" asked Rose

"The time vortex is gone!" said The Doctor as he tried to operate the console.

"That's impossible!" I said. As I desperately tried to save the TARDIS.

"It's just gone," Said The Doctor, "Brace yourself! We're going to crash!" We all laid on the floor and then we landed with a violent crash. Then, oxygen masks dropped from the ceiling. The brilliant green that glowed from the time rotor was gone. The only lights in the control room was the emergency lights that surround the now smoking console.

"Everyone all right?" asked The Doctor, "Rose? Teddy? Mickey?"

"I'm fine," said Mickey, "I'm okay. Sorry. Yeah."

"Yeah," I said as I got to my feet, "I'm good…"

"She's dead," said The Doctor as we walked around the console. He pressed a couple of buttons but there was no response, "The TARDIS is dead."

"You two can fix it?" asked Rose.

"There's nothing to fix," I said, "She's perished. The last TARDIS in the universe. Extinct." I was doing my best to hold back the tears. But, it was getting hard. Besides my uncle the last connection I had to our home world was the TARDIS. I took a deep breath,

The Doctor could tell how I was feeling, he wrapped his arm around me, "You OK, Teddy?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine…"

"We can get help, yeah?" asked Rose.

"Where from?" asked The Doctor.

"Well, we've landed. We've got to be somewhere."

I shook my head and said , "We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness."

"We're in some sort of no place," said The Doctor, "The silent realm. The lost dimension."

Mickey walked over to the door and opened it, "Otherwise known as London." he said.

We walked over to the door and walked out of the door. Instead of nothingness we were across the River Thames from Parliament. The TARDIS landed on a strip of grass a couple of feet above a walkway that ran along the banks of the river. The Doctor and I looked around while Mickey talked, "London, England, Earth. Hold on." Mickey picked up a discarded newspaper. "First of February this year not exactly far flung, is it?"

"So this is London." I said.

"Yep."

"Your city," said The Doctor.

"That's the one." Said Mickey

"Just as we left it,"

"Bang on."

"And that includes the Zeppelins?" I asked.

We all looked up and saw the giant Zeppelin fly over head.

"What the hell?" said Mickey.

"That's beautiful." said Rose.

"Okay, so it's London with a big international Zeppelin festival."

"This is not your world," said The Doctor.

"But if the date's the same, it's parallel, right?" asked Mickey, "Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?"

"Must be," I said.

"So, a parallel world where…" said Rose.

But before Rose could complete her sentence Mickey jumped in, "Oh, come on. You've seen it on films. Like an alternative to our world where everything's the same but a little bit different, like, I don't know, traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected."

"And he's still alive," said Rose. I turned to see what she was talking about. There was an advertisement next to the river for something called Vitex Lite in new cherry flavor. There was a business man on the poster. He was holding the bottle in one hand and giving thumbs up in the other. On the bottom of the poster it read, "Trust Me On This." and it was signed Pete Tyler.

The night before, Rose told me about the time that my uncle in his previous incarnation took her to see her dad on the day he was killed. He was killed in a hit-and-run accident on the way to a friend's wedding. Rose wanted to be there when he died because her mother told her that he died alone, and she wanted to comfort him as he past away. The Doctor agree but when the time came she couldn't move. So, she asked The Doctor if they could do it again. He reluctantly agreed but this time she prevented her father's death and as a result it created a paradox that nearly destroyed Earth. Eventually, Rose's father realized that he had to sacrifice himself in order to save his wife and daughter.

Rose started to walk toward the poster and said, "A parallel world and my dad's still alive."

"Don't look at it, Rose. Don't even think about it," said The Doctor, "This is not your world."

"But he's my dad and" Rose reached forward to tough the poster and it came to life for a moment.

It said, "Trust me on this." Then he winked and gave the thumbs up.

"Well, that's weird." said Rose, "But he's real."

"Trust me on this," said the ad again.

"He's a success," she said with a big smile on her face, "He was always planning these daft little schemes. Health food, drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it."

The Doctor put his hand on her shoulders and turned her so she could look him in he eyes "Rose, if you've ever trusted me, then listen to me now," She looked back over at the poster and he said, "Stop looking at it." Then she turned to look back at him. "Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is a Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you. You can't see him. Not ever."

The Doctor and I went back to the TARDIS to see if there was anything we could do to get us all home. The Doctor told Mickey to keep on eye on Rose to make sure she didn't to anything foolish. By the time we got back inside there was very little light inside the control room. As I looked around the broken husk of the once great machine. I couldn't help but think of my family back on Gallifrey and then I thought of my family in Denver. What would they have been like in this world? Would P.J or Gabe or Toby or Charlie even exist? Would my mom and dad be married? Then, it really hit me. Even if there was some way I could get to Denver. There was a very good chance that they wouldn't even now me at all. Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I sat down on the captain's seat and I started to cry. The Doctor sat down wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. "Shh…" he said, "It'll be all right, Theodora…"

"I know, Uncle Theta…" I said. I used his Gaillifreain name because we were alone. People from other worlds were not allowed to know our real names once we went through the Naming Ceremony, when we reached the age of 200. "It's hard knowing that I might not be able to see any of my family in Denver again… They've been such an important part of my life the last 18 years."

"I promise that if we get out of here. I'll take you to see them. I take Rose home every once and awhile. Mainly because I don't want to make her mum mad… Believe you me… that woman has a slap like you won't believe…"

My uncle rubbed his cheek and I laughed, "Well, from what I've seen the past few days you need someone to keep your rudeness in check…"

"Hey…" he said. I laughed and then Mickey came in. The Doctor turned and saw Mickey. He got up, walked over to him, and said, "I told you to keep an eye on her!"

"She's all right," said Mickey.

"She goes wandering off… Parallel world, it's like a gingerbread house! All those temptations calling out."

"Oh, so it's just Rose, then? Nothing out there to tempt me?"

"Well, I don't know, I can't worry about everything." said The Doctor. I rolled my eyes. The Doctor walked up to the console, "If I could just get this thing to…" Then he kicked it.

"Did that help?" asked Mickey.

"Yes," said The Doctor.

"No," I said.

"Did that hurt?" asked Mickey.

"Yes," said The Doctor as he sat back down on the captain's chair next to me. He picked up his foot and started to rub it, "Ow."

I smiled and patted his shoulder. I looked up at the console and Time Rotor that stood before us, "We're not meant to be here. The TARDIS draws it's power from the universe, but it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a gasoline engine."

"But I've seen it in comics," said Mickey, "People go hopping from one alternative world to another. It's easy."

"Not in the real world," I said sadly.

"It used to be easy," said The Doctor, "When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could hop between realities, home in time for tea. Then they died, and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind."

"Then how did we get here?"

"I don't know. Accident? Should've been impossible. Now we're trapped. What's that?"

I looked in the direction my uncle was looking and saw a small green light coming from under the grating that surrounded the console. I smiled.

"What?" Mickey looked

"That, there," said the Doctor as he pointed, "Is that a reflection?" He looked up and the three got up and moved over to where they light appeared to be. We crouched down and looked through the grate, "It's a light! Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light. That's all we need."

The Doctor and I pulled up the grate, "We've got power! Teddy, Mickey, we've got power! Ha!" The Doctor climbed in the hole and started pulling out pulling out various hoses, wires, and circuit panels from under the console. I shook my head, because I knew the TARDIS wouldn't be very happy with me for letting him do that to her, even if it meant bringing her back to life. "It's alive!" he cried as he reached the light.

"What is it?" Mickey asked.

"It's nothing. It's tiny," I said, "One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about, and it's clinging onto life. But with one little ounce of reality tucked away inside!"

"Enough to get us home?"

"Not yet," replied The Doctor as he pulled himself out of the hole and sat beside, holding the cell carefully in his hands, "I need to charge it up."

"We could go outside and latch it up to the National Grid!"

"Wrong sort of energy," I said, "It's gotta come from our Universe."

"But we don't have anything…" said Mickey

"There's us..." the Doctor replied as he looked at me. I had an idea what he wanted us to do so I got in the hole next to him. "Ready?" I nodded. He held the power cell between us. We each took a deep breath and blew gently on the cell as it glowed brightly. We both grinned from ear to ear. "We each just gave away five years of our lives," he told Mickey.

"Worth every second…" I said.

"It's going out. Is that okay?" asked Mickey.

"It's on a recharging cycle," I said, the cell it started to grow brighter again, then dimming, basically pulsing.

"It'll loop round," the Doctor added, "Power back up and be ready to take us home in… 24 hours?"

I nodded, "Sounds about right…" The Doctor kissed the power cell and I laughed a little.

"So, that gives us 24 hours on a parallel world?" asked Mickey.

"Shore leave!" the Doctor smiled, "As long as we keep our heads down. Easy. No problem!" He tossed me the power cell and I caught it, "Let's go and tell her."

We left the TARIDS to find Rose. We found her sitting on a bench, she looked kind of sad. "There you are. You all right?" said the Doctor, "No applause. We fixed it. Twenty four hours, then we're flying back to reality."

We sat down on the bench, I took the power cell out of my jacket pocket, to show her. She didn't even glance at it, lost in her own thoughts. She was looking at her cell phone and something on it was troubling her, "What is it?" I asked.

" My phone connected," she replied, "There's this… Cybus Network. It finds your phone. It gave me Internet access."

"Rose… whatever it says… this is the wrong world…"

"I don't exist."

"What do you mean?" asked The Doctor.

"There's no Rose Tyler. I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie. He still married mum but they never had kids."

"Give me that phone," said The Doctor as he tried to take it from her. But Rose was faster.

"They're rich. They've got a house and cars, and everything they want… But they haven't got me. " She sounded like she was about to cry. She stood up and started to walk away from the bench Then she turned to face us, "I've got to see him."

"You can't," said my uncle.

"I just want to see him."

"I can't let you!"

"You just said twenty four hours!"

"You can't become their daughter," I said, "that's not the way it works. Mickey, tell her."

Mickey stood up, "Twenty four hours, yeah?"

"Where're you going?!" said The Doctor.

"Well, I can do what I want." he said.

Rose started walking backwards away from us, "I've got the address and everything."

"Stay where you are, both of you," said The Doctor, "Rose, come back here! Mickey, come back here right now!"

"I just want to see him."

"Yeah, I've got things to see and all," said Mickey.

"Like WHAT?" asked The Doctor.

"Well, you don't know anything about me, do you? It's always about Rose. I'm just a spare part."

"I'm sorry. I've got to go," said Rose, as she started to walk away.

The Doctor and I started to look back and forth at the two. "What do you think?" the Doctor asked me.

I looked a between the two. I looked at Mickey, "Tell me… Where are you going?" I asked him.

"My Gran passed about five years ago," He said, "Rose's Dad's alive… maybe there's a chance she is too…" I nodded. If his Grandmother was alive he would want to spend this time her alone.

"I understand," I looked back at my uncle, "Come on… Let's go…" I started to chase after Rose.

"Back here, twenty four hours!" he said to Mickey as he followed me.

Once we caught up with Rose she started to explain to us the situation with Mickey's family. "Mickey's mum just couldn't cope. His dad hung around for a while, but then he just sort of wandered off. He was brought up by his gran." She smiled, "She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him!" Then the smile went way, "And then she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It's about five years ago now. I was still in school."

"I never knew," said The Doctor.

"Well, you never asked."

"You never said."

"That's Mickey. I suppose I, we just… take him for granted. Do you think she's still alive, his gran?"

"Could be. Like I said, parallel world, gingerbread house. We need to get out of here as fast as we can."

Just then there was a beeping sound and everyone around us just stopped.

"What're they all doing?" asked Rose.

"They've stopped," said the Doctor.

I rolled my eyes, "We can see that…" I looked at everyone and everyone of them had earpieces in both ears. The earpieces flashed and beep quietly, "It's the earpieces. Like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together."

Just then, there was another beeping. This time it was coming from Rose's jacket pocket. She took out her phone and said, "It's on my phone. It's automatic, look. It's downloading. Is this what they're all getting?" We looked over Rose's shoulder and The Doctor put on his reading glasses. While Rose scrolled through the Daily Downloads, "News… International news… Sports… Weather…."

"They get it direct. Downloaded right into their heads," I said.

Rose continued to scroll, "TV schedules… lottery numbers…"

"Everyone shares the same information," said The Doctor. He took the phone, "A daily download published by Cybus Industries." Then the word 'Joke' appeared on the screen and everyone around us laughed and then they continued as before as if nothing happened, "You lot, you're obsessed. You'd do anything for the latest upgrade."

"Oi, not my lot. Different world, remember."

"It's not so far off your world. This place is only parallel," The Doctor pressed a few buttons, "Oh, look at that. Cybus Industries, owners of just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mister Pete Tyler's very well connected." Rose didn't reply. She just hung off his arm smiling innocently and gave him puppy-dog-eyes. He sighed, "Oh, okay. I give up." He tossed her the phone, "Let's go and see him." I laughed at how Rose had my uncle wrapped around her finger.

It was nighttime by the time we got to the Tyler Mansion. We hid in the bushes near the house and watched as a stretched limo drove past us.

"They've got visitors," I said.

"February the first. Mum's birthday," said Rose, "Even in a parallel universe, she still loves a party."

"Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look," said The Doctor, "And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside." He took his wallet out of his pocket and waved it around.

"Psychic paper," said Rose, happily.

"Who do you want to be?"

A short time later, we found ourselves inside the Tyler Mansion…. As servers… The Doctor walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray of champagne. Rose and I were each carrying a tray of hors d'oeuvres. Needless to say neither Rose or I were too happy with my uncle at that point. "We could have been anyone," said Rose under her breath.

"Got us in, didn't it?"

"You're in charge of the psychic paper," I said. "We could've been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose. Lady Theodora. We end up serving."

"I had enough of this back home. ," added Rose.

We smiled politely as people helped themselves to the items on our trays, "If you want to know what's going on, work in the kitchens." said The Doctor. We moved off to the side to watch what was going on. "According to Lucy, that man over there…"

"Who's Lucy?" interrupted Rose.

"She's carrying the salmon pinwheels."

"Oh, that's Lucy, is it?"

"Yeah. Lucy says, that is the President of Great Britain."

"What, there's a President, not a Prime Minister?"

"Seems so."

"Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick."

I laughed a little. In the short time that I had spent with my Uncle and Rose. I could tell that they both carried for each other a lot. Perhaps it was getting to be more that just friendship. We heard a voice from the other room that sounded like the voice from the poster earlier. I followed Rose and my uncle to the staircase where Pete Tyler was addressing his guests. "Excuse me! Thank you very much. Thank you if I could just have your attention, please?" I stood next to Rose as she looked up at Pete.

"Pete! Go on, Pete!" called a man from the crowd.

"Thank you very much!" said Pete.

"It's about time you did some work."

"I thought you liked them young," said another man.

"Um, I'd just like to say thank you to you all, for coming on this, this very special occasion. My wife's thirty ninth…" the crowd chortled. Pete gave a thumbs up and said, "Trust me on this." The crowd laughed at Pete's little joke. Then he continued, "And so, without any further ado, here she is, the birthday girl. My lovely wife, Jackie Tyler."

The crowed applauded and cheered as Jackie walked down the stairs to meet her husband. Rose just stared at her. "Now, I'm not giving a speech," said Jackie, "That's what my parties are famous for. No work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black market whisky." The crowd laughed and Jackie looked down and saw the President. She laughed and said, "Pardon me, Mr. President." The President smiled at her and Jackie continued, "So, yeah, get on with it. Enjoy, enjoy." The crowd cheered again. Then she and Pete walked down the stairs hand in hand to mingle with their guests.

Rose just looked at two of them as they walked past us, I quietly said to Rose, "You can't stay. Even if there was some way of telling them."

"Course I can't. I've still got Mum at home. My real mum. I couldn't just leave her, could I. It's just, they've got each other. Mum's got no one."

"She's got you. Those two haven't," I sighed, "All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right."

We were a bit surprised to hear Jackie call out, "Rose!" Then we heard a series of barks and yelps. "There's my little girl! Come to mummy, come to mummy!" We looked and saw a small dog walk over to Jackie, she picked the dog up and said, "Yes, good girl! Good girl, aren't you?"

I could by the look on her face that Rose was crushed to find out that Rose Tyler in this world was a dog. My uncle, on other hand, looked at Rose's face and laughed but stopped when he saw the icy look she gave him, "Sorry." he said sheepishly.

I hit him on the shoulder, and Rose gave me a sad smile. A short time later, The Doctor and I slipped away from the crowds in the mansion, walked down a corridor, past a darkened room where the door was open slightly. I stepped back, seeing a laptop open on the desk inside, with a Cybus Industries logo on the screen. My uncle turned around when he noticed I wasn't with him. He came back to see what I was looking at. He saw the open laptop and we looked around to make sure no one was watching us. Then we snuck into the room, closing the door behind us. He pulled on his glasses and got to work. "What are you looking for?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he said, "But, something is going on… I can just feeling it…"

He found a presentation from a man name John Lumic, the owner of Cybus Industries, "The most precious thing on this Earth is the human brain, and yet we allow it to die. But now Cybus Industries has perfected a way of sustaining the brain indefinitely within a cradle of copyrighted chemicals. And the latest advances in synapse research allows cyber-kinetic impulses to be bonded onto a metal exoskeleton. This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step into cyberspace."

The Doctor and I looked at each other. We both knew what was going on. Him from first hand experience, me from learning about them at the Academy. Then, we rushed out the door to find Rose. We saw Rose and we saw her. She was walking over to a window, we followed her and saw some very bright lights coming from outside. We looked out the window and saw metal people marching toward the house and The Doctor said, "It's happening again."

"What do you mean?" asked Rose.

"I've seem them before."

"What are they?"

"Cybermen," said The Doctor and I together.

We then heard the sounds of breaking glass a people screaming as Cybermen came thorough the large plate glass windows of the house. Soon, we were all surrounded with no way out. The President's phone started to ring, "Mr. Lumic." he said

"Mister President," replied Lumic, "I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point.

"I forbade this."

"These are my children, sir. Would you deny my family?"

"What are they? Robots?" asked Rose, under her breath.

"Worse than that," I said.

"Who were these people?" asked The President.

"Doesn't matter," replied Lumic.

"They're people?" asked Rose.

"They were," said the Doctor, "Until they had all their humanity taken away. It's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body, with a heart of steel. All emotions removed."

"Why no emotions?"

"Because it hurts."

"I demand to know, Lumic," said The President, "These people, who were they?"

"They were homeless," said Lumic, "And wretched and useless. Until I saved them, and elevated them, and gave them life eternal. And now I leave you in their capable hands. Goodnight, sir. Goodnight, Mr. President."

One of the Cybermen stood in front of The President and said in a mechanical voice, "We have been upgraded."

"Into what?" asked The Doctor.

"The next level of mankind. We are Human point two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us."

"I'm sorry," said The President, "I'm so sorry for what's been done to you. But listen to me. This experiment ends. Tonight.

"Upgrading is compulsory," said the Cyberman.

"And if I refuse?" asked the President.

"Don't," said The Doctor.

"What if I refuse?"

"I'm telling you, don't."

"What happens if I refuse?"

"Then you are not compatible," said the Cyberman.

"What happens then?" asked the President.

"You will be deleted." The Cyberman grasped The President by neck and then was engulfed by electric-blue light as the Cyberman killed him The crowd screamed and start to run. The Doctor grabbed Rose and we started to run

The three of us ran for one of the broken widows. We jumped through one of the broken windows. "There's nothing we can do," said The Doctor.

Rose pulled away from The Doctor and tried to go back inside, "My mum's in there!"

"She is not your mother! Come on!" He took a hold of her hand and started to pull her away again.

We didn't get to far because we rain into a row of Cybermen marching across the lawn. We changed direction and ran to the side of the house just as Pete climbed out of the same window we did. Rose spotted him and called him over to us. "Quick! Quick!"

We reached the front of the house and my uncle asked, "Pete, is there a way out?"

"The side gates," he responded and we started to run across the front of the house, "Who are you? How do you know so much?"

"You wouldn't believe it in a million years," I said. We didn't get very far before running into another row of Cybermen. We changed directions and saw two figures running towards us with guns.

"Who's that?" asked Rose.

"Get behind me!" called out one of the figures. It sounded like Mickey. We got behind them and they started to fire at the Cybermen but the bullets just bounced off of them. But, the Cybermen stopped marching. We looked at the men with the guns and one of them looked like Mickey but there was something different about him.

Rose went up to him and fussed with his coat, "Oh my God, look at you…" She hugged him and said, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

The guy who looked like Mickey, pulled away from her and said, "Yeah. No offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?"

Just then Mickey ran towards us, "Rose!" He called out, "That's not me. That's like… the other one.:

"Oh, as if things weren't bad enough… there's two Mickey's!" I hit my uncle on the shoulder, "You can stop doing that…"

"The second you stop being rude, I'll stop hitting you," I said.

"And I'm Ricky," said the other Mickey.

"But there's more of them," said our Mickey. We looked around and saw more Cybermen coming toward us.

"We're surrounded." said Rose.

Ricky raised his gun but The Doctor said, "Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them." The other guy ignored my uncle and just started shooing. The Doctor pushed the gun way from him "No! Stop shooting, now." The Doctor stood up and addressed the surrounding Cybermen, "We surrender! Hands up…" We all put our hands up, and The Doctor continued, "There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed."

"You are rogue elements," said one of the Cybermen.

"But we surrender."

"You are incompatible."

"But this is a surrender!"

"You will be deleted."

"But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!"

"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cybermen, but you will perish under maximum deletion." The Cyberman raised it's arm and reached towards the Doctor. "Delete. Delete. Delete!"

To Be Continued….


	3. Age of Steel

Age of Steel

Disclamer: See Chapter 1.

We were outside the Tyler Mansion and surrounded by Cybermen. They were going to 'Delete' us. My uncle wanted us to surrender so we could get inside the Cybermen upgrade facility. But, obviously, whoever was making this version of Cybermen were too smart to fall for that. I knew that the sonic screwdriver would have little effect on the large group of Cybermen surrounding us. Then I had an idea… it was a long shot but if it worked we would live to continue to fight. I quickly reached in the pocket of my dress, took the TARDIS power cell, and pointed it at the Cyberman standing directly in front of my uncle. I pressed a button on the cell and a golden beam of energy came out of it at struck the Cyberman on the chest. It then bounced to all the Cybermen around us and soon they were nothing more than I piled of dust surrounding us.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ricky.

"We'll have that instead," said The Doctor, "Run!"

We started to run when a large blue van driven by an older woman drove up with horn honking, "Everybody, in!" said the woman.

We all headed for the van except for Pete he made a run for the house but my uncle stopped him, "I've got to go back. My wife's in there." said Pete.

"Anyone inside that house is dead," said The Doctor, "If you want to help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've got to come with us right now." Pete nodded and went with my uncle to the van.

"Come on! Get a move on!" said the female driver.

I was about to get in when I saw Rose just standing there staring at the house. I went up to her and said, "Rose, she's not your mother."

"I know."

"Come on…"

We went to the van and started to get in. As we did the driver said, "Finished chatting?! Never seen a slower getaway in my life!"

Then we started to head back to London. Ricky was sitting in the front with the driver and his comrade. while the rest of us sat in back. I was looking at the power cell in my hand. I was really happy that we found it still active this morning in the TARDIS. Without it… we all would have been dead. I smiled. Even though the TARDIS wasn't active right now… it was still protecting us. Ricky was looking at me through the grating that separated the front from the back of the van. "What was that thing?" he asked.

"Little bit of technology from my home," I responded.

"It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?" asked Mickey.

I shook my head, "It's on a revitalizing loop," I put the power cell in my pocket, "It'll charge back up in about four hours."

"Right. So, we don't have a weapon anymore," said Ricky.

"Yeah, we've got weapons," said Ricky's comrade, "Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him." He pointed to Pete.

"Leave him alone!" said Rose, "What's he done wrong?"

"Oh, you know… Just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government. And left Lumic in charge."

"If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?" asked Pete.

"Maybe your plan went wrong," said Mickey. "Still gives us the right to execute you, though."

"Talk about executions, you'll make ME your enemy," said The Doctor.

"And take some really good advice," I said, "You don't want to do that."

"All the same," said Ricky, "We have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since 20.5"

Rose was shocked she turned him and asked, "Is that true?" Pete didn't respond.

"Tell them, Mrs M."

"We've got a government mole who feeds us information," said the van driver, Mrs. M. "Lumic's private files, his South American operations, the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week."

"Broadcast from Gemini?" asked Pete.

"And how do you know that?" asked Ricky.

"I'm Gemini. That's me."

"Yeah, well you would say that."

"Encrypted wavelength six five seven using binary nine," Ricky and his friend looked at each other while Pete continued, "That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services. What do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van."

"No, no, no!" said Mickey confused, "But the Preachers know what they're doing. Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted."

"Yeah, that's not exactly…" said Ricky.

"Not exactly what?"

"I'm London's Most Wanted for… parking tickets," said Ricky sheepishly.

"Great," said Pete.

"Yeah, they were deliberate! I was fighting the system! Park anywhere, that's me.

The Doctor smiled, "Good policy. I do much the same. I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested."

"And I'm his niece, Teddy."

"And I'm Rose. Hello."

"Even better. That's the name of my dog," said Pete, "Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side."

"I knew you weren't a traitor," said Rose quietly.

"Why is that, then?"

"I just did."

"They took my wife."

"She might still be alive."

"That's even worse. 'Cos that's what Lumic does. He takes the living… and he turns them into those machines."

"Cybermen," said The Doctor, "They're called Cybermen. And I'd take those ear pods off, if I were you." Pete took them off and gave them to my uncle. "You never know. Lumic could be listening." He took out his sonic screwdriver and disabled them, "But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities. Because I promise you… this ends tonight."

A short time later we reached London. We got out of the van and we saw people walking along the street all marching in the same direction.

"What the hell?" said Ricky's friend.

"What's going on?" asked Rose.

"It's the ear-pods," I said, "Lumic's taken control."

"Can't we just, I don't know, take them off?"

Rose walked up to one man and got ready to take his ear pods out, but before she could The Doctor stopped her, "Don't! Cause a brainstorm. Human race…" He sighed, "For such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life."

"Hey, Come and see." said Rickey's friend. Him and Ricky were crouched down and looking around a corner. We went over to them and saw a row of Cybermen marching alongside people under the control of the ear pods. They were all moving in the same direction.

"Where are they all going?" asked Rose.

"I don't know," said The Doctor, "Lumic must have a base of operations."

"Battersea," said Pete, "That's where he was building his prototypes."

" Why's he doing it?" asked Rose.

"He's dying. This all started out as a way of prolonging life, of keeping the brain alive at any cost."

Rose looked at my uncle and said, "The thing is, I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I? That head… Those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum" Rose was referring to the time she and my uncle were trapped in a crazy rich guys alien museum with the last known Dalek in our universe. I shuttered when I thought of the Daleks.

"Ah, there are Cybermen in our universe," replied The Doctor, "They stated on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy."

"This group is a parallel version," I said, "And they're starting from scratch right here on Earth."

"What the hell are you three on about?" asked Pete.

"Never mind that. Come on, we need to get out of the city. Okay, split up. Mrs Moore, you look after that bloke. Jake, distract them. Go right, I'll go left. We'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move."

Ricky went one way and his friend Jake went the other. "I'm going with him," said Mickey. Then he kissed Rose and followed Ricky.

"Come on, let's go." said Mrs. Moore. We ran off in a third direction with Cybermen marching behind us.

"There!" said my uncle and we turned down a side alley with Cybermen still following us. We were able to lose the Cybermen for a little while. Then, we heard some coming toward us, so we hid behind some garbage cans. We heard the Cybermen stop and move toward our postion. Then they stopped again. I took out my Sonic Screwdriver and pointed it in their direction. Then we heard them start to move away from us and down the street. We stood and watched them march away from us. "Go…" whispered my uncle as we carefully crept out from behind the garbage cans and started to run in the opposite direction.

A short time later we met up with Jake he ran towars us and said, "I ran past the river. You should have seen it. The whole city's on the march. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames."

Then we saw other figure running towards us. It was either Mickey or Ricky. We weren't sure who it was. To me it wasn't a good sign that there was only one. Jake was sure it was Ricky because his face lit up, "Here he is!" Whoever it was didn't say anything he just stopped and Jake furrowed his brow, "Which one are you?"

"I'm sorry. The Cybermen. He couldn't," From the tone of voice I knew it was Mickey.

"Are you Ricky?" asked Jake, "ARE YOU RICKY?"

Mickey didn't answer. Then Rose spoke up, "Mickey, that's you, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Rose went up and hugged him. Mickey looked at Jake, "He tried. He was running…." Jake turned away from him. He was hurting. Obviously Jake and Ricky were more than friends, "There was too many of them." Mickey continued.

"Shut it," said Jake.

"There was nothing I could do."

Jake turned to face Mickey, "I said just shut it. Don't even talk about him. You're nothing, you are… Nothing."

"We can mourn him when London is safe," said The Doctor, "But now, we move on."

Soon we were across the Thames, from the Battersea Power Station. There was smoke coming from the smokestacks and Lumic's zeppelin was moored between them and hovering over the building "The whole of London's been sealed off," I said, "and the entire population's been taken inside that place. To be converted."

"We've got to get in there and shut it down," said Rose.

"How do we do that?" asked Mickey.

"Oh, I'll think of something." said my uncle.

"You're just making this up as you go along."

"Yuuup. But I do it brilliantly."

I smiled and rolled my eyes, Rose grinned, and Mickey nodded in agreement. Mrs. Moore opened her laptop and all of us except for Jake were crowded around her looking at the screen. Jake was standing a bit ways from us. "That's a schematic of the old factory. Look. Cooling tunnels underneath the plant. Big enough to walk through."

"We go under there and up into the control center?" asked The Doctor.

"Mmm."

"There's another way in," said Pete, we all looked at him, "Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in…"

Jake walked over to us, "We can't just go strolling up."

"Or we could… with these…" said Mrs. Moore as she took some ear pods out of her bag. The Doctor, took one to look at it. "Fake ear pods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd."

"Then that's my job," said Pete, as he took two.

"You'd have to show no emotion," I said, "None at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away."

"How many of those you got?" Rose asked Mrs. Moore.

"Just two sets."

"Okay. If that's the best way of finding Jackie, then I'm coming with you." She took the the one ear pod in Mrs. Moore's hand and stood up.

"Why does she matter to you?" asked Pete.

"We haven't got time," Then, Rose looked at my uncle, "Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that."

"No stopping you, is there?"

"Nope."

"Tell you what," He tossed her the ear pod, "We can take the ear pods at the same time. Give people their minds back so they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy?" The Doctor took Jake over to get a better look at Battersea, "Lumic's transmitting the control signal. It must be from over there." He pointed his Sonic Screwdriver in that direction and it started to bleep, "There it is… On the zeppelin, you see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you could take it out?"

Jake smiled, "Consider it done."

He walked back over to us, "Mrs Moore, would you care to accompany me and my niece into the cooling tunnels?"

"How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?"

"We attack on three sides," said The Doctor as he took his glasses off, "Above… between… below… We get to the control center, we stop the conversion machines."

"What about me?" asked Mickey.

"Mickey. You can… er…"

"You can go with Jake," I said, "I'm sure it's going to take more that one person to take out that transmitter."

"I don't need that idiot." said Jake.

"I'm not an idiot! You got that?" said Mickey

"Whatever," said Jake as he started to walk off.

Mickey started to follow Jake when my uncle called to him, "Mickey." Mickey turned around, "Good luck."

"Yeah, you too. Rose, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, you'd better."

"If we survive this, I'll see you back at the TARDIS," I smiled.

"That's a promise," said Mickey as he walked away.

A short time later, Mrs. Moore, The Doctor and I entered the Cooling Tunnels via a trap door and ladder. Mrs. Moore went first, then me, then my uncle. Once we got in Mrs. Moore said, "It's freezing." At that moment, I was really glad to be a Time Lord. We aren't as susceptible to cold temperatures and since I was wearing a short dress, if I was human I would be very cold. But, since I'm not human, I was actually pretty comfortable.

"Any sign of a light switch?" I asked.

"Can't see a thing. But I've got these," She reached into her back and gave my uncle a headband flashlight, "A device for every occasion."

"Ooo!" he said as he put it on. She got one for herself and put it on. Then he asked. "Haven't got a hotdog in there, have you? I'm starving."

Mrs. Moore laughed, "Of all the things to wish for," I said. I resisted the temptation to smack him on the shoulder. I wanted to save that for when he was being rude.

"That's mechanically recovered meat," said Mrs. Moore.

"I know," said The Doctor, "It's the Cyberman of food, but it's tasty."

"A proper torch as well." Mrs. Moore handed me a flashlight.

"Let's see where we are," I said as I turned on the flashlight. The first thing the light fell on was a Cyberman. We looked and there were hundreds of them lining the walls of the tunnel. Fortunately, it looked like they weren't active.

"Already converted," said The Doctor, "just put on ice. Come on." We walked forward a little bit. Then my uncle stopped and raps one of the lifeless Cybermen where it's nose would be. There was no response. "Let's go slowly. Keep an eye out for trip systems."

We walked in the tunnel lined by Cybermen for a little while. It was very unnerving walking so close to these things knowing that more than likely they would come to life and come after my uncle, me and our new friend. Then, The Doctor looked over at Mrs. Moore and asked, "How did you get into this, then, rattling along with the Preachers?"

"Oh, I used to be ordinary," she responded, "Worked at Cybus Industries, nine to five, till one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techie, so I… I just sat down and taught myself everything."

"What about Mr. Moore?" I asked.

"Well, he's not called Moore," she said, "I got that from a book, Mrs. Moore. It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids. What about you two? Got any more family, or?

I took a deep breath and linked my arm around my uncle's, "It's just me and my Uncle… So… What's your real name?

"Angela Price. Don't tell a soul."

"Not a word," said The Doctor.

"Your secret's safe with us," I said. Then we continued walking.

We walked for a few more feet, then I thought I saw a hand of one of the Cybermen twitch, "Doctor, did that one just move?" I asked.

"It's just the torchlight. Keep going, come on," he said. Then, one of the Cybermen's head turned towards us. "They're waking up. Run!" We ran down the tunnel as the Cybermen started to fall in line behind us.

We reached a ladder at the end of the tunnel. The Doctor ran up the ladder first. Mrs. Moore went next and I brought up the rear. The top of the ladder there was a trap door covering it. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and started to loosen the seal. I got my sonic screwdriver out of my pocket and got ready to aim it at the first Cyberman in line. I wasn't sure if it was even going to do any good but I didn't want to end up like Ricky. Just then, The Doctor opened the trap door, "Get up!" called out Mrs. Moore.

We ran up the ladder and the three of us made it out, we pushed the door back onto the hole just as the first Cyberman in line made it to near the top of the ladder. Then, The Doctor and I sealed the door with our sonic screwdrivers. He looked up at the two of us, and said, "Oh, good team, Teddy, Mrs. Moore."

We walked through a dark, metal corridor. Then, suddenly, a Cyberman steped out in front of us. We jumped, and the Cyberman said, "You are not upgraded."

"Yeah? Well…" Said Mrs. Moore as she reached in her bag and pulled out something that looked like a spool of copper wire. "Upgrade THIS." She threw the thing at the Cyberman and it magnetic stuck to the Cyberman. Almost instantly, it sparked and the Cyberman was electrocuted. It shaked and jurked and then fell to the floor.

The Doctor smiled, "What the hell was that thing?!"

We walked to the body, "Electromagnetic bomb," said Mrs. Moore, "Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the cyber-suit.

"You figured right." I said.

"Now, let's have a look…" said The Doctor as he took out his sonic. We bent down and he pointed the sonic at the Cybus logo on the Cyberman's chest, "Know your enemy… A logo on the front… Lumic's turned them into a brand." He removed the logo and showed us the back of it, "Heart of steel… but look…"

Inside the suit there was a blue light, computer chips and circuits but there was also something else some white strands of some kind. The Doctor reached inside and took some out, "Is that flesh?" asked Mrs. Moore.

"Hmmm… Central nervous system," said The Doctor, "Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well, it is a living thing. Oh, but look…"

I saw the chip and knew what it was, "Emotional inhibitor," I said, "Stops them feeling anything."

"But why?" asked Mrs. Moore.

"It's still got a human brain… Imagine its reaction if it could see itself. Realize itself inside this thing. They'd go insane."

"So they cut out the one thing that makes them human."

"Because they have to," said The Doctor.

"Why am I cold?" asked the Cyberman.

"Oh, my God," said Mrs. Moore, "It's alive. It can FEEL."

"We broke the inhibitor," said my uncle , as he leaned over it. He touched it's head and sincerely said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why so cold?" asked the Cyberman.

"Can you remember your name?" I asked.

"Sally. Sally Phelan."

"You're a woman…" said Mrs. Moore

"Where's Gareth?"

"Who's Gareth?"

"He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before."

"You're getting married."

"I'm cold. I'm so cold."

"It's all right," said the Doctor, quietly, "You sleep now, Sally. Just go to sleep." He put his sonic into the chest cavity ant the blue light went out, "Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing, because that's the key. The emotional inhibitor. If we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head, they'd realize what they are."

"And what happens then?" asked Mrs. Moore.

"I think it would kill them. Could we do that?" he looked up at me. I didn't know what to do. We had to stop them somehow. Or else they were going to upgrade the rest of the world and after that who knows… Even though this wasn't our universe. We had to do something to stop them

"We've got to. Before they kill everyone else. There's no choice, Doctor. It's got to be done," said Mrs. Moore.

Then she stood up. I looked and saw a Cyberman behind her, "MRS. MOORE!" I called but it was too late. It grabbed her by the neck and electrocuted her.

We stood up and The Doctor shouted, "No! No! You didn't have to kill her!"

"Sensors detect a binary vascular system," said the Cyberman who killed Mrs. Moore. "You are both an unknown upgrade. You will be taken for analysis." As he talked two more Cybermen appeared and we reluctantly left Mrs. Moore's body behind as we were led to the control room

We walked into the control room and saw Rose and Pete there. Both looking very dejected. "We've been captured," said my uncle sarcastically, "but don't worry, Rose and Pete are still out there. They can rescue us. Oh well, never mind."

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Rose, "You okay?"

"Yeah. But they got Jackie."

"We were too late. Lumic killed her."

"Then where is he?" asked The Doctor as he looked around ,"The famous Mister Lumic? Don't we get the chance to meet our Lord and Master?"

"He has been upgraded." said one of the Cybermen.

"So he's just like you?"

"He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller."

Then a set of giant sliding doors opened. Behind them was a Cyberman sitting on a elaborate chair, covered with wires and tubes. "This is The Age of Steel and I am its Creator," said former Mr. Lumic.

Just then we heard screams and shouting. Obviously, Mickey and Jake had disabled the ear pods, "That's my friends at work. Good boys! Mr. Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will." said The Doctor, then he winked.

"I have factories waiting on seven continents," said Lumic, "If the ear pods have failed, then the Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world. I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peaceand unity and uniformity.

"And imagination?" I asked, "What about that? The one thing that lead you here, imagination, you're killing it dead!"

"What is your name?"

"Teddy… and this is my Uncle, The Doctor."

"A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken."

"Yeah, but that's it," said the Doctor, "That's exactly the point! Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man. I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room." I rolled my eyes and The Doctor continued, "But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is SO human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for, eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop. You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts, lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People. Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people."

"You are proud of your emotions."

"Oh, yes."

"Then tell me, Doctor. Have you known grief, and rage, and pain?"

"Yes. Yes I have."

"And they hurt?"

"Oh, yes."

"I could set you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?"

"You might as well kill me."

"Then I take that option."

"It's not yours to take. You're a Cyber Controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart."

"You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own."

"You just don't get it, do you?" I said, "An army's nothing. Because those ordinary people, they're the key." I looked up and noticed the security camera. Mickey told me about the times that he used his computer skills to help The Doctor and Rose before. I hoped that some how Mickey was watching us now. "The most ordinary person could change the world. Some ordinary man or woman… some idiot…." I hated calling Mickey because Mickey was one of the smartest humans I knew, but if Mickey was watching he had to know that I was talking to him, "All it takes is for him to find, say.. The right numbers… Say the right codes. Say, for for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him… Because even an idiot knows how to use computers these days. Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords… Knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under… What was it, Pete? Binary what?

"Binary 9."

"An IDIOT could find that code," I continued, "Cancellation code. And he'd keep on typing. Keep on fighting." I looked into the camera hopeing and praying that Mickey was watching, "Anything to save his friends…"

"Your words are irrelevant." said Lumic.

"Yeah, Sometimes I talk too much, that's my problem," I pointed at my uncle, "I get it from him."

I looked at the Doctor and he smiled he knew where I was going and what need to happen next, "Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, Rose," he said, "for all our long chats. On your PHONE." He looked into the camera making the 'Phone' sign with his fingers.

"You will be deleted," said Lumic

"Yes. Delete, control, hash. All those lovely buttons," said The Doctor as he walked around the computers in the control room, "Then, of course, my particular favorite, SEND. And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place." Just then Rose phone beeped and he continued while Rose checked her phone, "By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else…" He stood by one computer and looked at Rose.

"It's for you." she said

She tossed him her phone and he caught it, "Like this." Then he shoved the phone into a port. Then, All the Cybermen clutched onto their heads and cried out in pain. The code flashed on all the computer screens in the room. I smiled. Mickey saved us again.

"What have you done?" Said Lumic, furiously.

"I gave them back their souls," Said The Doctor as he pulled Rose's phone out of the computer, "They can see what you've done, Lumic, and it's killing them!" The Doctor gave Rose back her phone and they four of us ran out of the room.

"Delete! Delete! Delete!" said Lumic as we ran.

Once we left the control room we saw there were explosions and fires all over the factory. We found an emergency exit, but when The Doctor opened the door there were wailing Cybermen blocking our path. He shut the door and said, "There's no way out!"

Just then Rose's phone rang, she answered it and listened, "It's Mickey. He says head for the roof." We saw a metal staircase heading up. So we made a run for it. We finally made it to the roof we looked up and saw the zeppelin. "Mickey, where'd you learn to fly that thing."

I was standing next to Rose so I heard Mickey say, "Playstation. Just hold on, Rose. I'm coming to get you."

We started running across the roof toward the zeppelin, then a rope ladder dropped down in front of us. "You've got to be kidding," said Pete.

"Rose, Teddy, get up," said the Doctor.

As we started to climb we heard Mickey's voice over the loudspeaker, "Welcome to Mickey Smith's Airline. Please enjoy your flight. Woo!"

We held on to the rope ladder as the zeppelin started to rise up and away. Rose and I continued to climb on one side of the later, I was just below her. The Doctor and Pete climbed on the other side "We did it! We did it!" I heard her shout to The Doctor when they got eye to eye.

Just then there was a sudden jerk downwards. Me and Rose both screamed as we nearly fell off. We looked down and saw Cyber Lumic hanging onto the bottom rungs of the ladder and starting to climb up. The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and called out to Pete."Pete! Take this!" He dropped the screwdriver into Pete's outstretched hand, "Use it! Hold the button down! Press it against the rope. Just do it!"

"Jackie Tyler," said Pete, "This is for her!"

Pete pressed the button down and held the sonic against the rope ladder. Lumic was getting closer and closer. I took my sonic out and started to do the same thing I my side of the ladder. For a moment, I didn't think we were going to make it but then the ropes snapped and Lumic fell into the fire of the exploding Power Station below us.

A short time later, The Doctor and I entered the TARDIS. It was still pitch black. I took the Power Cell out of my pocket and handed it to my uncle. He placed it into the console and almost instantly the TARDIS powered up. I touched the time rotor, "Welcome back, old friend…" I smiled when I heard it hum. It felt good to have her back.

We went back outside and saw Pete and Rose, "Rose," said the Doctor as we stepped out and walked over to them, "We've only got five minutes of power. We've got to go."

"The Doctor could show you," Rose said to Pete.

"Thank you. For everything." said Pete.

"Dad."

"Don't. Just, just don't." said Pete as he walked away. Rose told me later that she told Pete that she was his daughter from a parallel world. Obviously, it was just too much for Pete. I could see Rose had tears in her eyes. I wrapped my arm around her waist to comfort her.

Just then, Mickey and Jake walked up to us. Mickey was carrying a pile of clothes. It turned out to be our clothes that got left behind at the Tyler mansion.

"Here they are," said Mickey with a grin on his face.

"My suit!" said the Doctor as he took his clothes from Mickey. Rose and I each took our clothes, and the Doctor continued, "Good man! Now then, Jake, we've got to run. But one more thing. Mrs. Moore. Her real name was Angela Price. She's got a husband out there, and children. Find them. Tell them how she died saving the world."

"Yeah, course I will," said Jake.

"Off we go, then!" said the Doctor.

"Uh… thing is, I'm staying." said Mickey.

"You're doing what?" said The Doctor.

"You can't," said Rose.

Mickey's voice started to tremble as he started to explain, "It sort of balances out, because this world lost its Ricky, but there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there."

"But you can't stay."

"Rose, my gran's here. She's still alive. My old gran, remember her?"

"Yeah," said Rose. I could see her starting to fight back the tears.

"She needs me."

"What about me? What if I need you?"

"Yeah, but Rose, you don't. You've got him and Teddy… We had something a long time ago, but not anymore."

"Well, we'll come back. We can travel anywhere. Come and see you, yeah?"

"We can't," said The Doctor, "I told you, travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We, we fell through a crack in time. When we leave, I've got to close it. We can't ever return."

Mickey then held his hand out to The Doctor, "Doctor…"

The Doctor shoo his hand, "Take Rose's phone. It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories," Mickey nodded and my uncle continued, "And good luck, Mickey the idiot." The Doctor slapped his cheek playfully.

"Watch it!" said Mickey.

Then, The Doctor walked back to the TARDIS. I gave Mickey a hug, "Be careful and stay safe…"

"You too…" he said as he hug me back. Then, I joined my uncle inside the TARDIS. I was helping him getting the TARDIS ready to reenter our proper universe. Then, Rose came in. "You OK?" I asked her.

She looked at me tears were starting to run down her face. But, she smiled, "Yeah… I'm fine… I'm just going to go to my room and change…" I watched as Rose walked past both of us, out of the control room and down the corridor.

The Doctor put the TARDIS into flight and then I looked at him, "Uncle Theta… I know I said that I wanted to go home and see my Earth family… But, really… it's only been a couple of days… How long has it been since Rose saw her Mom?"

"About 5 months…" he said, "But, we can visit both your Earth parents and Rose's Mom…"

"I know… But… I've got you… Like I said it's only been a couple of days… We don't have to head back to Denver right way… Besides, I'll like to meet Rose's real mom."

The Doctor smiled, "OK…"

Rose was pacing back and forth waiting for the TARDIS to finish materializing in the Tyler's sitting room. I made sure The Doctor had the right coordinates set and soon the Time Rotor stopped. Rose opened the door and saw her mother standing there

" You're alive," Said Rose, "Oh mum, you're alive." Rose ran over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her.

"Well, I was the last time I looked…" said Jackie Tyler, as the Doctor and I stepped out of the TARDIS, "What is it? What's happened, sweetheart?" Jackie looked at my Uncle, "What's wrong? Where did you go?"

"Far away. That was… far away." said my Uncle.

"Where's Mickey?"

"He's gone home."

Rose and Jackie broke their hug and Jackie looked at me, "And, who is this?"

I walked up to her, "Hello, Mrs. Tyler… I'm Theodora… But you can call me Teddy… I'm the Doctor's Niece…"

"How can you be the Doctor's Niece? They told me the Doctor was the last of his kind..."

I smiled at her, "It's a long story…"


	4. The Idiot's Lantern

The Idiot's Lantern

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

We spent some time with Rose's Mom and explained how I joined my uncle and Rose in the TARDIS. She was a very nice woman, she put me in mind of Amy, my adopted mother. But, after a day, the three of us were ready to go again. Rose and I wanted to go someplace fun, someplace where we could dress up, and meet someone famous. So, The Doctor thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers, "I know… How would you two like to meet Elvis…" The Doctor and I set the controls, "OK you two… off the wardrobe… and dress for the late 50s"

After a bit of time in the TARDIS' massive wardrobe, Rose and I walked out and saw my uncle waiting for us. Rose had on a long pink dress with layers of netting beneath it, a blue jean jacket, pink heels, and black stockings. She put her hair up in a small behive-like style and had a pink head band across the top of her head. I chose a powder blue cardigan with a white blouse underneath, a powder blue poodle skirt, saddle shoes and bobby socks. I had my hair pulled back into a simple ponytail and had a faux pearl necklace around my neck. The Doctor smiled, "You two look great!" Just then we heard the TARDIS started to come to a stop. "Perfect for seeing Elvis… Two you head on out… I be out in a moment…" He reached in his jacket and gave us each a pair of sunglasses. Then he walked away.

Rose and I walked outside she looked around and she said, "When you first said Elvis… I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era. You know the white flares and the, grr, chest hair."

I looked at her as if she had grown a second head, "You're kidding, aren't you?" I said.

Then, The Doctor stuck his head out of the TARDIS, "You want to see Elvis, you go for the late 50s. The time before burgers," said the Doctor. Then he went back inside. "When they called him the Pelvis and he still had a waist." Rose and I laughed, and the Doctor continued, "What's more, you see him in style."

Rose and I were both surprised to hear the sound of a motor starting coming from inside the TARDIS. We turned around and saw my uncle driving a blue moped with a sidecar attached out of the TARDIS. We both laughed as he drove around a little. He was wearing a white helmet and sunglasses. He stopped, turned, looked at us and doing his best Elvis impersonation he said, "You two little ladies going my way?"

We laughed and put on our sunglasses, and walked over to him "Is there any other way to go, daddy-o?" I said.

"Straight from the fridge, man," said Rose.

"Hey, you speak the lingo," said The Doctor, as he handed Rose a pink helmet. There was a blue one on the seat of the sidecar. I slipped it on before I got inside.

Rose put hers on and said, "Oh well, me, mum, Cliff Richard movies every Bank Holiday Monday." Then she sat down behind him

"Ah, Cliff. I knew your mother'd be a Cliff fan…" He said as we started down the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Ed Sullivan TV Studios," said The Doctor, "Elvis did Hound Dog on one of the shows. There were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it."

"And that'll be TV studios in, what, New York?" asked Rose.

"That's the one." he said.

Just then we saw a red London bus drives past the end of the street. The Doctor stopped and we saw a red post office box. We looked up and saw of Union Flag bunting strung between the houses. The houses didn't look like any houses that you'd see in New York… No we were defiantly in the outskirts of London. Rose laughed, "Digging that New York vibe."

"Well… This could still be New York," said The Doctor, "I mean, this looks very New York to me… Sort of… Londony New York, mind…" I rolled my eyes at my uncle. I knew I should have double checked his coordinates. But, then again, even when I quadrupled checked, we didn't always land where we wanted to.

"What are all the flags for?" I asked. We deiced to look around a bit and find out what was going on before deciding on what to do next. So we parked the bike and started walking down the street. We saw a van that said _Magpie's Electricals _on the side. A couple of men were taking a small television out of the back and were carrying it into a nearby house. A man in a long tan coat was talking to the man of the house, "There you go, sir, all wired up for the great occasion."

"The great occasion? What d'you mean?" asked my uncle.

"Where've you been living, out in the Colonies? Coronation, of course." said the man.

The moment the man said Coronation I knew exactly where we were. It was early June 1953. I could tell Rose knew what was going on too. But it wasn't quite as oblivious for my uncle, "What Coronation's that then?" he asked.

The man stared at The Doctor like he had a horn sticking out of his head then the man said, "What do you mean? The Coronation."

"It's the Queen's," I said.

"Queen Elizabeth," said Rose.

"Oh! Is this 1953?" Said The Doctor. I shook my head. For a 900 plus year old Time Lord he was a bit thick headed at times.

"Last time I looked," said the Man, "Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best."

"Look at all the TV aerials," Said Rose, we looked up and every house had a TV antenna attached to it chimney, "Looks like everyone's got one. That's weird. My nan said tellies were so rare they all had to pile into one house."

"Not around here, love. Magpie's Marvelous Tellies, only five quid a pop."

I raised my eyebrows. I couldn't believe it only 5 pounds for a television set! Something had to be going on. But, my uncle was a bit preoccupied to realize what Mr. Magpie said, "Oh, but this is a brilliant year," said the Doctor, "Classic! Technicolor, Everest climbed, everything off the ration. The nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future."

Rose laughed, then we heard a woman screaming, "Someone help me, please! Ted!" We turned and saw two men taking another man with a blanket over his head out of a house. The Doctor, Rose and I rushed over, "Leave him alone! He's my husband!" said the woman

"What's going on?" asked The Doctor.

The blanketed man was pushed into the back seat of a waiting police car. Then a boy in his early teens ran out of the house, "Oi, what are you doing?"

"Police business," said one of the men who pushed the blanketed man into the car, "Now, get out of the way, sir.

I looked at the boy, "Who did they take? Do you know him?"

"Must be Mr. Gallagher," Then the car drove away and the boy continued, "It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters…"

A large man stormed out of the boy's house, "Tommy! Not one word! Get inside now!"

"Sorry. I'd better do as he says…" The boy did as he was told.

We watched as the car started to drive away. The three of us looked at each other and with out saying a word we all made a run for the moped. We got on as fast as we could and the Doctor started after the car. "All aboard!" We were keeping up with them and were getting close to catching them when they turned around a corner. But, when we turned around the same corner all that was there was a tall corrugated metal gate and a large wooden cart in front of it with two men sweeping.

My uncle brought the moped to a stop. "Lost them. How'd they get away from us?"

I looked up at my uncle, "I'm surprised they didn't turn around and arrest you for reckless driving, Have you actually passed your driving test?!

The Doctor ignored me and said," Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia!"

"Monsters, that boy said…." Said Rose as she was thinking, "Maybe we should go and ask the neighbors."

The Doctor smiled, "That's what I like about you. The domestic approach."

Rose smiled back, "Thank you…" The Doctor started the moped and Rose thought for a moment about what he said to her, "Hold on, was that an insult?"

We went back to Tommy's house and rang the door bell, when the man who yelled at Tommy earlier answered the door the three of us smiled and said "Hi!"

"Who are you, then?" he asked.

"Let's see then," said The Doctor, "Judging by the look of you… family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war… therefore I represent Queen and country!" My uncle showed him the psychic paper with a flourish, "Just doing a little check of Her Majesty's forthcoming subjects before the great day. Don't mind if I come in? Nah, I didn't think you did. Thank you!"

We walked right into the house before the man could protest us coming in. We walked into the living room, and there was a middle aged woman in the room, "Not bad," said The Doctor, "Very nice. Very well kept. I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs?"

"Connolly," said the woman.

"Now then, Rita," said Mr. Connolly, "I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative. Don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit."

Rose sat down in a chair and I stood next to her, "Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more," said The Doctor, "I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty," He looked at a group of flags waiting to be put up, "Nice flags. Why are they not flying?"

Mr. Connolly paused for a moment, "There we are Rita, I told you, Get them up. Queen and country!"

"I'm sorry," said Rita.

"Get it done! Do it now."

"Hold on a minute," said the Doctor.

"Like the gentleman says," said Mr. Connolly

"Hold on a minute. You've got hands, Mr. Connolly. Two big hands. So why is that your wife's job?"

"Well, it's housework, innit?"

"And that's a woman's job?"

"Of course it is."

"Mr. Connolly," I asked, "What gender is the Queen?"

"She's a female."

"And are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?"

"No! Not at all!"

The Doctor handed him the string of flags and said, "Then get busy."

"Right. Yes, sir," said Mr. Connolly, "You'll be proud of us, sir. We'll have Union Jacks left, right and center."

Then Rose stood up, "'Scuse me, Mr. Connolly. Hang on a minute! Union Jacks?"

Mr. Connolly paused and turned to look at Rose, "Yes, that's right, isn't it?"

"That's the Union Flag. It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea."

"Oh… Oh, I'm sorry, I do apologize!"

Rose smiled, "Well, don't get it wrong again, there's a good man," then Rose stopped smiling, "Now get to it!"

I had to say that I was rather impressed that Rose knew that. "Right then!" said the Doctor, "Nice and comfy, at Her Majesty's leisure." The Doctor and Rose sat down on the sofa and I stood between them. "How did you know that?" I asked Rose quietly.

"Mum went out with a sailor," Replied Rose, quietly.

"Oh ho ho ho. I bet she did," said The Doctor softly. Then he continued in a louder voice, "Anyway, I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, and this is my niece, Teddy," He looked up at the teenager, "and you are?"

"Tommy." said the boy.

"Well, sit yourself down, Tommy." said The Doctor as he and Rose made room for them on the couch. I sat on the arm of the couch next to Rose. And the Doctor motioned for Rita to sit in the chair next to the couch, "Have a look at this. I love telly, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think it's brilliant."

"Good man!" We watched the program on the TV for a few moments. The man on the screen was talking about dinosaur fossils. Then, The Doctor said, "Keep working, Mr. C!" He turned to Rita and spoke quietly so Mr. Connolly couldn't hear, "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Did you say you were a doctor?" asked Rita.

"Yes, I am."

"Can you help her? Oh please, can you help her, Doctor?"

"Now then, Rita," said Mr. Connolly, "I don't think the gentleman needs to know…"

"No, the gentleman does!" said The Doctor.

"Tell us what's wrong, and we can help," I said.

Rita burst into tears, Rose went over to Rita's chair, and I took Rose's place on the couch next to Tommy. Rose wrapped a comforting arm around Rita and said, "It's all right… It's okay…"

"Hold on a minute!" said Mr. Connolly, "Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house!" He looked at the string of flags on his hands and threw it to the floor Mr. Connolly continued, "What the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor! You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business!"

Thanks to the psychic link I shared with my uncle, I could sense that his temper was starting to boil. The Oncoming Storm coming. My uncle responded calmly but scathingly, "A lot of people are being bundled into…"

"I am talking!" interrupted Mr. Connolly.

The Doctor shot up from the couch and shouted, "And I'm not listening! Now you, Mr. Connolly, you are staring into a deep, dark pit of trouble if you don't let me help. So I'm ordering you, sir! Tell me what's going on!"

Mr. Connolly was obviously not use to someone speaking to him as my uncle just did. The we hear three thumps coming from the room above us, "She won't stop. She never stops," said Mr. Connolly, with a hint of fear in his voice.

"We started hearing stories, all round the place," said Tommy, "People who've… changed. Families keeping it secret 'cause they were scared. Then the police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just… turn up, come to the door and take them, any time of the day or night."

"Show me." said The Doctor.

The Connolly's took us up to Rita's mother's room. It was pitch black. There was a creaking noise as Tommy opened the door and cautiously peeked inside, "Gran? It's Tommy," said Tommy as he opened the door and let us inside. "It's all right, Gran. I've brought help." He turned the light on and we were stunned. There was an old woman standing there with no eyes, nose, or mouth. The woman's face was just blank.

"Her face is completely gone," said the Doctor as we took out our sonic screwdrivers.

I scanned the woman with and I said, "There is hardly an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown."

"She's ticking over," said The Doctor, as he scanned, "Like her brain has been… wiped clean."

"What're we going to do, Doctor?" asked Tommy, "We can't even feed her!"

Then there was a crashing sound from downstairs.

"We've got company…" said Rose.

"It's them. They've come for her!" said Rita.

"What was she doing before this happened? Where was she?" asked The Doctor as we heard the policemen coming up the stairs, "Tell me, quickly, think!"

"I can't think!" said Tommy, "She doesn't leave the house! She was just…"

Just then a big, burly man walked in the room along with a couple of other officers. "Hold on a minute!" said The Doctor, "There are three important, brilliant, and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One…"

The burly man just punched my uncle in the face hard and he fell to the floor unconscious, "Doctor!" said Rose.

"Uncle!" I said.

The men took Tommy's grandmother out of the room while Rose and I tried to wake up him up. I shook him and Rose slapped his face. Then, he just sat up as if nothing happened, "Ah, hell of a right hook! Have to watch out for that!"

Then, The Doctor stood up and rushed down the stairs and I was right behind him. When we got to the moped we noticed Rose wasn't with us, "Rose, come on!" I called as we got our helmets on.

"Rose, we're going to lose them again!" said The Doctor.

I looked and saw the car getting away, "Doctor… we have to go… Rose will be OK…" The Doctor nodded and we took off after the police car.

The chase was identical as the last time. It ended at the same tall corrugated metal gate, with the same a large wooden cart in front of it with the same two men sweeping in front of it. At that moment we figured out what happened to the car. "Oh, very good. Very good." said The Doctor.

The Doctor parked the moped and we started to walk around the building, looking for a way in. We eventually found a small door that The Doctor opened with his sonic screwdriver. Once we were inside we saw two policemen locking up a cage-like gate. When they were gone, we walked over to the gate and saw an inter cage with several dozen people inside. I used my sonic to open this gate and we went inside to get a closer look. When we got to the inter cage we saw the people inside were just like Tommy's grandma, there faces were gone. The Doctor opened the door to the inner cage and we went inside. I took out my sonic and started to scan the people. Since The Doctor and I were blood relatives we were able to use telepathy to talk to one another, _The readings are the exact same as with Tommy's grandma. _I said in my thoughts, _What could be causing it?_

_I don't know…_ said The Doctor.

Then, bright light turned on. We turned around and saw the two policemen who locked up the cages earlier, standing in front of the headlights of their car, "Stay where you are!" said one of the officers.

They took us up to an office inside the building. The man who spoke to us before was standing behind his desk, while my uncle and I were sitting down across from him, "Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know."

"Well, for starters," said The Doctor, "I know you can't wrap your hand around your elbow and make your fingers meet." I crossed my left hand across my stomach, put my right hand to face and shook my head. I resisted the temptation to smack him upside the head.

"Don't get clever with me," said the officer, "You were there today at Florizel Street, and now breaking into this establishment. Now you're connected with this. Make no mistake."

"Well, the thing IS, Detective Inspector Bishop…"

"How do you know my name?"

"It's written inside your collar," I said.

D.I. Bishop blushed a little and adjusted his collar, "Bless your mum," said The Doctor, "But I can't help thinking, Detective Inspector, you're not exactly doing much detective inspecting, are you?"

"I'm doing everything in my power."

"All you're doing is grabbing those faceless people and hiding them as fast as you can," I said, "Don't tell me… Orders from above? Coronation Day. The eyes of the world are on London… So any sort of problem just gets swept out of sight…"

"The nation has an imagine to maintain."

"But doesn't it drive you mad, doing nothing?" said The Doctor, "Don't you want to get out there and investigate?"

"Of course I do. But…" D.I. Bishop sat down at his desk, "with all the crowds expected, we haven't got the man power. Even if we did… this is… beyond anything we've ever seen. I just don't know anymore. Twenty years on the force…" The Doctor and I leaned forward, and D.I. Bishop continued, "I don't even know where to start. We haven't the faintest clue what's going on."

"Well… that could change," I said

"How?"

"Start from the beginning," said The Doctor as we stood up, "Tell us everything you know."

D.I. Bishop showed us a map of London on a stand. The Doctor put on his glasses to get a better look at the map. There were pins in the map for each location where some one was found without a face. "We started finding them about a month ago," he said, "Persons left sans visage. Heads just… blank."

"Is there any sort of pattern?" I asked, as the Doctor picked up a file on D.I. Bishop's desk.

"Yes, spreading out from North London. All over the city. Men, women, kids… grannies…. The only real lead is there's been quite a large number in"

"Florizel Street." said My uncle and D.I. Bishop at the same time.

Just then the door opened and the man who punched my uncle earlier walked in with a person covered with a blanket. I fought the urge to gasp when I saw the person was wearing a pink dress and pink shoes just like Rose was wearing, "Found another one, sir." said the man.

"Oh, er, good man, Crabtree," said D.I. Bishop, "Here we are, Doctor…" The Doctor drop file back onto the desk and we both walked over to the person under the blanket hopeing that it was just a coincidence, "Take a good look. See what you can deduce."

Crabtree took the blanket off and we knew it was Rose. Her hair was the same, she was wearing the same jacket. But, her face was gone. I held back the tears as my uncle said, "Rose."

"You know her?"

"Know her? She…"

The Doctor and I were too focused on Rose to really pay attention to what Crabtree and Bishop were saying. It was heartbreaking for the both of us. Rose had started to become like a sister to me and though he never said it to me out loud but I could tell that my uncle carried for Rose much more than just a regular companion. While we were looking at Rose, my uncle said, "They did what?"

"I'm sorry?" asked D.I. Bishop.

"They left her where?"

"Just in the street."

I couldn't believe it, "In the street," I said, "They left her in the street. They took her face and just threw her out and left her in the street." I shook my head in disgust.

But I could feel The Oncoming Storm building in my Uncle again, "And as a result, that makes things simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?" asked The Doctor as he turned to face the men and took his glasses off.

"No…."

"Because NOW," Shouted The Doctor, "Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me. Come on!" Without hesitation he headed straight to the door with me and D.I. Bishop right behind him.

When we got outside we could see that it was now morning. "The big day dawns…" said D.I. Bishop. Neither The Doctor or I responded.

The Doctor and I talked in our heads and we both agreed we had to go to the Connolly's house again. We rang the bell and thankfully Tommy opened the door, "Tommy, talk to me," said the Doctor. Tommy walked out of the door closing the door behind him, "I need to know exactly what happened inside your house."

Mr. Connolly whipped the door opened and looked Tommy in the eye, "What the blazes do you think you're doing?"

"I want to help, dad."

"Mr. Connolly…" said The Doctor."

"Shut your face, you," said Mr. Connolly, as he got right in my uncle's face, "Whoever you are. We can handle this ourselves." Then, he turned back to Tommy and got right in his face, "Listen you, little twerp. You're hardly out of the bloomin' cradle, so I don't expect you to understand. But I've got a position to maintain. People round here respect me. It matters what people think."

"Is that why you did it, dad?"

Mr. Connolly was stunned at what Tommy said, "What d'you mean? Did what?

"You ratted on Gran. How else would the police know where to look, unless some coward told them…"

"How dare you! Do you think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward?"

"You don't get it, do you? You fought against fascism, remember? People telling you how to live, who you could be friends with, who you could fall in love with, who could live and who had to die. Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could do what we want, say what we want. Now you've become just like them. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even Gran. All to protect your precious reputation."

Just then Rita walked out of the house and asked, "Eddie… is that true?"

"I did it for US, Rita!" said Eddie, "She was filthy. A filthy, disgusting thing!"

"She's my mother. All the others you informed on, all the people in our street, our friends."

"I had to. I, I did the right thing…!"

"The right thing for us or for you, Eddie?" Then, Rita turned to Tommy, "You go, Tommy. Go with the Doctor and do some good. Get away from this house, it's poison," Then, she turned back to Eddie, "We had a ruddy monster under this roof, all right, but it weren't my mother!" Then, Rita slammed the door in Eddie's face.

"Rita!" said Eddie, as he stood at the door dumbfounded.

"Tommy?" said The Doctor as he motioned for him to join us.

Then Tommy, The Doctor, D.I. Bishop, and I walked down the street while people set up tables along the street for a street party after the Coronation. I looked at Tommy as we walked and I said, "Tommy, tell us about that night. The night she changed."

"She was just watching the telly."

"Rose said it. She guessed it straight away," said my uncle as he looked up at the TV antenna's on the chimneys along the street, "Of course she did. All these aerials in one little street. How come?"

"Mr. Magpie," I said, "He's selling TV's for 5 Pounds a piece." The Doctor ran down the street before I finished what I was saying."

"Is he, now?" said D.I. Bishop.

"Come on!" shouted the Doctor.

We caught up to The Doctor out side Mr. Magpie's shop. I was surprised when instead of using he sonic screwdriver to open the door. He punch the glass near the door hand and reached for the knob to unlock the door. "Here, you can't do that," said D.I. Bishop.

The Doctor ignored him and entered the shop. "Shop!" he yelled as he walked to the counter. He saw a bell on the counter and rang it repeatedly, "If you're here, come out and talk to me! Magpie?"

"Maybe he's out," said Tommy.

"Looks like it," I said. The Doctor and I started to open the drawers behind the counter. I found something in one of the drawers that didn't fit in this time period. A portable television. "Look at this…" I took the TV out of the drawer and handed it to my uncle.

My uncle took it and for some reason he licked it, "Tastes like iron. Bakelite." he said as he set the unit on the counter. "Put together with human hands, yes, but the design itself…" he took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned it. I took out my sonic and started to scan the room, as I did the TVs around the room turned on to static. "Oh, beautiful work. That is so simple." said The Doctor.

"That's incredible," said D.I. Bishop, "It's like a television, but portable. A portable television!"

"It's not the only power source in this room," I said. Then the static on the TVs faded on each screen was a different face. Obiously these were the face stolen by whatever was taking them. There was no sound coming from the TVs but you could see each person was calling for help.

"Gran?" said Tommy, as he found the screen with his grandmother's face.

"Doctor…" I called, when I found the one with Rose's face on it. She was mouthing 'Doctor! Teddy!"

The Doctor and I knelt by the screen and he said, "We are on our way."

Just then, Mr. Magpie entered from the back of the shop, "What do you think you're doing?"

The Doctor jumped up and rushed over to him and got right in his face, and in a thunderous voice said, "I want my friend restored, and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician, so tell me, who's really in charge here?"

"Yoo hoo!" said a female voice. We turned and saw a woman in her late 40s on one of the screens. "I think that must be me. Ooh, this one's smart as paint."

"Is she talking to us?" asked D.I. Bishop.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, lady, I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves. May I introduce you to my new friend…" said Mr. Magpie.

"Jolly nice to meet you."

"Oh my God, it's her, that woman off the telly," said D.I. Bishop.

"No, it's just using her image," said The Doctor.

"What… What are you?" asked Tommy.

"I'm the Wire, and I will gobble you up, pretty boy. Every last morsel. And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body, which my fellow kind denied me." Then, the screen with The Wire on it turned to color.

"Good Lord. Color television!" said D.I. Bishop.

"So your own people tried to stop you?" said The Doctor.

"They executed me," said The Wire, "But I escaped in this form and fled across the stars."

"And now you're trapped in the television," I said. The smirk fades from The Wire's face and the screen turns back to black and white.

"Not for much longer."

"Doctor, is this what got my Gran?" asked Tommy.

"Yes, Tommy," said The Doctor, "It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great overfed pig, taking people's faces, their essences. It stuffs itself."

"And you let her do it, Magpie," said Bishop.

"I had to!" said Magpie, "She allowed me my face. She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation."

"What does that mean?" asked Tommy.

"The appointed time…" said The Wire, "My crowning glory."

"Doctor, the coronation!" said Bishop.

"For the first time in history, millions gathered around a television set," I said.

"But you're not strong enough yet, are you?" said The Doctor, as he approached the set with The Wire in it, "You can't do it all from here. That's why you need this!" He picked up the portable television. "You need something more powerful! This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver."

"What a clever thing you are!" said The Wire, "But why fret about it? Why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the Coronation. Believe me.. you'll be glued to the screen."

Then red bolts of light came at us and before The Doctor and I could reach we felt the bolts attach to our faces and start to pull them into The Wire's TV.

"Hungry! Hungry! The Wire is hungry! Ah, this one is tasty. Oh, I'll have lashings of him! Delicious!"

The Doctor and I slowly pulled our sonic screwdrivers out and aimed them at the TV, "Armed! They are armed and clever. Withdraw! Withdraw!" The Wire severed her connection and we fell the floor.

The Doctor and I woke up, "Are you OK, Teddy?" he said as he sat up.

"Yeah…" I said. I looked and saw that D.I. Bishop's face was gone.

"Tommy, wake up. Tommy, come on!"

"What happened?" asked Tommy.

"Where's Magpie?"

We went outside and saw Magpie's van was gone.

"We don't even know where to start looking. It's too late," said Tommy.

"It's never too late," I said, "The Wire's got big plans. It's got to harvest half the population. Millions and millions of people and where are we?"

"Muswell Hill."

"Muswell Hill. Muswell Hill!" said The Doctor, as he looked around. Then, he pointed to a large building on the horizon "Which means Alexandra Palace, biggest TV transmitter in North London! Oh, that's why it chose this place! Teddy? Tommy?"

"What are you going to do?" asked Tommy.

"We're going shopping," said the Doctor, as he ran back inside the shop.

We went back inside and The Doctor told me mentally what he wanted to build. So, I knew what to look for as we started to look around the shop for parts. Once we found all the parts we needed one very important part. But, in 1953, we could only find it in the TARDIS. So, we ran to the TARIDS, I ran inside and with in moments returned with the necicary peiece to The Doctor's device, "Got it!" I said.

"Let's go…" said The Doctor. Then, the Doctor, Tommy, and I started to run for Alexandria Palace. We didn't have much time so The Doctor and I had to build the machine on the run while Tommy carried it.

We finished it by the time we got to Alexandria Palace. The Doctor took the machine and Tommy looked and saw something on the transmitter tower, "There!" he said.

We looked and saw Magpie climbing the transmitter tower, "Come on!"

We ran to the front gate and the guard there said, "Wait, wait, wait! Where do you think…" Without stopping my uncle showed him the psychic paper, "Oh! I'm very sorry, sir. Shouldn't you be at the Coronation?"

"They're saving me a seat."

We rounded a corner and I asked, ""Who did he think you were?"

The Doctor looked at the psychic paper, "King of Belgium, apparently." We ran into the control room and The Doctor set up his machine, he hooked a roll of copper wire to the machine. "Keep this switched on. Don't let anyone stop you two. Everything depends on it. You both understand?"

Tommy nodded and I said, "Good luck…"

Then, The Doctor ran out of the with the wire trailing behind him. Tommy and I waited patiently, I was nervous not knowing what was going on outside. Then, a few minutes after my uncle left the machine sparked and smoked. "What happned?" asked Tommy.

I looked and waved the smoke away, "One of the Vacuum Tubes blew … The Wire must be in the process of absorbing people. It's more powerful than we thought…" I unplugged the machine from the console and I looked around and saw a shelf with vacuum tubes. "Come on…" I said.

Tommy and I looked through the shelf and Tommy found a replacement one first. He ran over to the machine to change it. Once it was changed, I plugged the machine back in and it came to life. "It's working Tommy!" I laughed. The machine was covered with the same red energy bolts. Soon the energy disappeared and the machine smoked a little. Tommy and I watched a bit of the ending of the Coronation on one of the screens while we waited for my uncle to return.

"What have I missed?" asked The Doctor, I smiled and went up and gave him a hug.

"Doctor! What happened?" asked Tommy.

We walked over to him and The Doctor said, "Sorted. Electrical creature, TV technology, two clever alien life forms… That's us by the way." The Doctor pointed at himself and I, then he continued, "I turned the receiver back into a transmitter and I trapped the Wire in here." He pressed a button on the machine and a video tape popped out, "I just invented the home video thirty years early. Betamax." I smiled and shook my head, "Oh, look. God save the Queen, eh?" We looked at the screen and saw Queen Elizabeth II waving at the crowd from the balcony of Buckingham Palace.

We went back to were the police were keeping the faceless people and Tommy found his grandmother, ran to her and they hugged. The Doctor and I scanned the crowds for Rose… and we spotted her at about exactly the time she spotted us. A wide smile spread across her face, which we returned. We jogged over to her. She laughed and my uncle threw his arms around her, lifting her right off the ground in a huge hug. She clung to him, grinning widely and burying her face in his shoulder. I smiled as I watched my uncle and Rose together.

We went back to Florizel Street and found the street party in full swing.

"We could go down the Mall, join in with the crowds," said Rose.

"Nah, that's just pomp and circumstance," said The Doctor, as he took a piece of cake off of one of the tables.

"This is history right here," I said.

"The domestic approach," said Rose.

"Exactly," said The Doctor.

The three of us laughed a little. Then, Rose asked, "Will it… that thing.. is it trapped for good… on video?"

"Hope so," said The Doctor, "Just to be on the safe side though, Teddy will use her unrivalled knowledge of trans temporal extirpation methods to neutralize the residual electronic pattern."

"She'll what?"

"I'm going to tape over it," I said with a smile.

Rose laughed, "Just leave it to me. I'm always doing that."

We found Tommy and walked up to him. The Doctor looked at him and said, "Tell you what, Tommy, you can have the scooter. Little present."

"You probably should keep it in the garage for a few years though…" I said.

We could tell Tommy was looking behind us when he said, "Good riddance."

We turned and saw Rita hugging her mom and saw Eddie in his overcoat and carrying a suitcase walking down the street away from us.

"Is that it, then, Tommy?" I asked him, "New monarch, new age, new world. No room for a man like Eddie Connelly."

"That's right. He deserves it."

Rose was standing behind Tommy and she nudged him the shoulder, "Tommy, go after him."

"What for?"

"He's your dad."

"He's an idiot."

"Course he is. Like I said, he's your dad. But you're clever. Clever enough to save the world, so don't stop there. Go on."

She smiled and gave him another nudge. Convinced, Tommy ran to join his dad. They walked side by side After a few moments, Tommy took his dad's bag for him and they continued down the street together. The Doctor handed Rose and I each a glass of orange juice. We clinked our glasses together and smiled.


	5. Fear Her

Fear Her

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Note: I'm going to be skipping the episodes, "The Impossible Planet" &"The Satan Pit" because I don't really like the episodes. I'm also skipping "Love & Monsters" because it is Doctor-Lite and won't really work in my story. In this universe all three of those episodes happened before they met Teddy.

A day or two after our encounter with the Wire, I was in my room looking for my signature outfit. Rose was sitting on my bed watching as I dug through the section of the TARDIS' wardrobe that was attached to my room. I wasn't having much success I was glad to have female almost the same age as me on board. I don't think I'd have much success with just my uncle helping. "Explain to me why you need a signature outfit…" said Rose.

I poked my head out of the wardrobe door, "It's tradition." I went back into the wardrobe and continued looking. "Time Lords don't like to waste a lot of time picking out what to wear every day. Our parents dress us until we are 8. Then, we wear uniforms while we are at the Academy. After we graduate from the Academy we are free to wear whatever we like… But, once we choose a signature outfit, we usually wear the same thing or slight variations, until we regenerate… Then, we start the process over again…" I searched for a little bit and after several misses… "OK, Rose… I think I've got it this time…" I walked out I was wearing a sleeveless purple dress with pink flowers on it that reached to a little above my knees. Under it I was wearing a short sleeved TARDIS blue top and purple leggings. Over the dress, I was wearing a long sleeved blue cardigan with red flowers on it. On my feet I had black boots with no heel, and on my head I had a red straw fedora with a black ban above the brim. "What do you think?"

Rose smiled, "That's perfect…"

I smiled back, "Thank you…"

We walked into the control room and The Doctor said, "Ah… There you two are… Teddy… You look very nice…" He said with a smile.

"Thank you…" I said, I I gave a little turn.

"And, Rose, you look nice as well…" he said, Rose smiled and he continued, "Well, you two arrived just in time because we have just reached our next destination…" The TARDIS finished the remilitarization and we walked to the door. When my uncle opened the door, we were greeted by a large blue metal wall. "Ah." He closed the door and walked back over to the console and pressed some buttons and the TARDIS started back up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, there was a slight malfunction with the positional guidance coordination system…" he said. I just rolled my eyes.

"What does that mean?" asked Rose.

"When we landed, we materialized next to a wall of some kind and the door was facing the wall…"

Rose laughed a little as the TARDIS landed again. The Doctor walked back to the door and opened it, "Ah!" he said I we walked out.

I turned and saw that we were parked between to large blue cargo containers. Rose walked over to a brick walk and looked at a poster on the wall advertising Shane Ward's Greatest Hits poster, "So, near future, yeah?"

"I had a passing fancy," said The Doctor, "Only it didn't pass, it stopped." We walked down a street and found ourselves down a typical suburban London street. We looked up and saw a banner with _London 2012 _on it and the logo for the 2012 London Olympic Games on either side. "Thirtieth Olympiad." he said.

Rose and I smiled, she liked his arm around his and said "No way! Why didn't I think of this? That's great! Ah!"

"Only seems like yesterday a few naked Greek blokes were tossing a discus about… wrestling each other in the sand with crowds stood around, baying…," said The Doctor, "No, wait a minute, that was Club Med." He laughed at his joke and we continued to walk. "Just in time for the opening doo dah, ceremony, tonight, I thought you'd like that. Last one they had in London was dynamite. Wembley, 1948. I loved it so much, I went back and took Teddy and we watched it all over again. You remember that?" He said as he looked at me.

I smiled it was a present for my 150th birthday my uncle's 5th incarnation took me to see the London Olympics in 1948. After that trip my uncle promised me that when I reached 200 that I could become a co-pilot of the TARDIS, "Yeah, that was great… What was the name of the guy who carried the torch? Mark? John? Mark? Legs like pipe cleaners, but strong as a whippet."

"Doctor…" said Rose.

"And in those days, everybody had a tea party to go to," said The Doctor.

"Teddy!" said Rose.

"Did you ever have one of those little cakes with the crunchy ball bearings on top?"

" You two should really look at this."

"Do you know those things?" asked The Doctor, as we turned to join Rose at a light pole with some signs tapped on it, "Nobody else in this entire galaxy's ever even bothered to make edible ball bearings. Genius." We looked at the posters. Three kids had disappeared on this same street with in the last six days, "What's taking them, do you think?" He looked up and down the street, "Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this."

As my uncle talked I got a chill, "Why's it so cold? Did someone lower the temperature?" I asked. I turned back to the posters, "It says they all went missing this week.

"Why would a person do something like this?" asked Rose.

"What makes you think it's a person?" asked The Doctor.

Just then I heard the sound of a door. Rose and I turned and saw opening a woman took her recycling out to the curb and then practically ran back inside. I looked around and saw no one else on the street except for some guys, one white one black, patching the pavement and their white van. "Whatever it is, it's got the whole street scared to death. Doctor, what…?" We turned and saw The Doctor running up the street. Rose and I looked at each other rolled our eye and started to go after him.

As we jogged down the sidewalk, when we saw a Mini drive down the street and then it just stopped. One of the road workers came up to the car, "There you go. Fifth today. Not natural, is it?" said the road worker.

"I dunno what happened, I had it serviced less than a month ago," said the driver.

"Nah, don't even try and explain it, mate. All the cars are doing it. And do you know what? It's bonkers. Bonkers." The driver got out of his car, and the road worker said, "Come on then, pal. I'll help you shift it. Quicker you're on the way, happier you'll be." The road worker started to push from the back of the car while the driver pushed from the drivers side. Rose and I could tell by the look on his face that the road worker was straining. "There we go."

Rose and I and walked up to him , "Do you want a hand?" asked Rose.

"No, we're all right, love," said the road worker.

Rose and I smiled, "You're not," I said, "We are tougher than we look…" We got behind the car and helped the worker push the car. Then the engine suddenly came back to life, the car moved forward and the road worker fell to the street. The worker stood up and brushed himself off.

"Does this happen a lot?" asked Rose.

"Cheers, mate!" said the driver as he took off.

"Been doing it all week," said the worker.

"Since those children started going missing?" I asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so." said the worker, who we found out that his name was Kel. Rose and I walked with Kel and he told us a bit about what was going on. "Every car cuts out. The council are going nuts. I mean, they've given this street the works. Renamed it… I've been tarmacking every pot hole…" He gestured down proudly at a freshly patched section of the street… "Look at that. Beauty, init? Yeah! And all that is because that Olympic Torch comes right by the end of this Close. Just down there. Everything's got to be perfect, ain't it? Only it ain't."

As we were walking down the street an older white lady was walking in the opposite direction, "It takes them when they're playing." said the lady.

" What takes them?" I asked.

"Danny… Jane… Dale… Snatched in the blink of an eye."

Just then were heard my uncle's voice pleading. He was backing away from a very angry looking white gentleman. Obiously, my uncle was being his usally charming self…" I'm… I'm a police officer! I've got a badge… and a police car… you don't have to get… I can… I can prove it. Just hold on…" The Doctor started to search his pocket for the psychic paper.

"We've had plenty of coppers poking around here, and you don't look… or sound… like any of them." said the angry man.

"See, look. I've got a couple of colleagues. Lewis." said my uncle as he pointed at Rose. Then he pointed to me, "Duncan."

"Well, they look less like a copper than you do."

"Training. New recruits. It was either that or hairdressing, so…" Then, he pulled out the psychic paper in front of the man, "Voila!"

Just then a black woman in her 30s walked up to us and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"The police have knocked on every door. No clues, no leads, nothing." said the older woman.

"Look, kids run off sometimes, all right? That's what they do." said the man.

The older woman looked at the man, "Saw it with me own eyes. Dale Hicks in your garden, playing with your Tommy, and then pfft! Right in front of me, like he was never there. There's no need to look any further than this street. It's right here amongst us."

"Why don't we…" I said.

Another woman, white in her 30's walked up to us, "Why don't we start with him?" She pointed at Kel, "There's been all sorts like him in this street, day and night."

"Fixing things up for the Olympics," said Kel.

"Yeah, and taking an awful long time about it." said Tommy's Dad.

"I'm of the opinion that all we've got to do is just…" said The Doctor.

"You don't… What you just said, that's slander!" said Kel

"I don't care what it is," said the young white woman.

"I think we need to just…" I said.

"I want an apology off her," said Kel.

"Stop picking on him," said the older woman.

"Yeah, stop picking on me," said Kel.

"And stop pretending to be blind. It's evil!"

"I don't believe in evil," said the young white woman.

"Oh no, you just believe in tarmackers with sack loads of kidnapped kiddies in their van," said Kel, angrily.

"Here, here, here, that's not what she's saying," said Tommy's Dad.

"Would you stop ganging up on me?!" said Kel

"Feeling guilty, are we?" said the young white woman.

The Doctor and I were getting tired of this so together we said, "Fingers on lips!" Then we rased our hand and put our pinky fingers to our lips. Everyone in the small circle including Rose were copying us. Then, The Doctor spoke, "In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen. Snatched out of thin air, right?"

"Er, can I?" asked the older woman. The Doctor nodded and she continued, "Look around you… This was a safe street 'til it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers, maybe you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you please help us?"

"We'll do our best," said The Doctor.

I looked at Rose and saw she was looking at something. I turned and saw a young black girl looking at us through parted curtains in a window on the second floor of the house across the street from us.

A short time later we were in the small front yard of Tommy's Dad's house. There was a soccer goal set up. The Doctor was sniffing around the yard like a bloodhound. I took a sniff. There was defiantly a metal smell of some kind in the air. "Want a hanky?" asked Rose.

"Can you smell it?" asked The Doctor.

Rose took a sniff. I asked, "What does it remind you of?"

"Sort of metal?"

I smiled and the Doctor nodded, "Mmm hmm."

Rose grinned, "Ohhh!"

A short time later we were walk through an alleyway between some back yards. "Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out the other," said The Doctor, "Whoa, there it goes again!" He showed us the back of his hand, "Look at the hairs on the back of my manly hairy hand." I rolled my eyes.

Rose took a deep breath of the air around us and said, "And there's that smell... It's like a um… a burnt fuse plug or something."

"There's a residual energy in the spots where the kids vanished," I said, "Whatever it was, it used an awful lot of power to do this."

We moved back to the street. Rose and I were walking a few paces behind my uncle when We saw a beautiful orange and white striped cat. "Aren't you a beautiful boy?!" said Rose as she knelt down to pet the cat.

"Thanks! I'm experimenting with back combing," said The Doctor. Then he turned around and saw me & Rose petting the cat. "Oh.

"I used to have one like you."

I looked up at my uncle, "What?" I asked.

"No, I'm not really a cat person," said The Doctor, "Once you've been threatened by one in a nun's wimple, it kind of takes the joy out of it."

I shook my head and the cat walked over to a cardboard box, "Come here, puss!" said Rose. The cat went inside the box, "What do you want to go in there for?" There was a whooshing sound and a distant meow.

I looked inside the box and it was empty, "Doctor!" The smell was stronger than ever. Rose and I quickly stood to get away from the smell.

"Whoa! Hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!" said the Doctor as he waved the smell away and picked up the box, "Ion residue. Blimey! That takes some doing!" he turned the box around, "Just to snatch a living organism out of space-time. This baby is just like, 'I'm having some of that.' I'm impressed."

"So the cat's been transported?" asked Rose.

"Whatever it is," I said, "It can harness huge reserves of ionic power."

"We need to find the source of that power." said The Doctor, "Find the source and you will find whatever has taken to stealing children and fluffy animals. See what you can see. Keep them peeled, Lewis."

Rose nodded and the three of us spit up to see if we could find the power source. I met up with my uncle after a little bit, "Find anything?"

"Nope…" he said as he scratched the back of his head, "Whatever it is, its well hidden if the sonic screwdrivers can't pick it up." Just then we heard a loud bang. We quickly walked in the direction of the sound. We turned a corner and saw Rose on the ground about to be attacked by what looked like a large tangled ball of wire, making a strange buzzing sound.

"Stay Still!" I said, as The Doctor and I took out our sonic screwdrivers and pointed them at the ball. It convulsed, and collapsed into a small ball which Rose caught.

"Are you all right?" I asked as The Doctor and I helped her up.

"Yeah, cheers," said Rose, out of breath.

"No probs." he said, as she hugged us, "I'll give you a fiver if you can tell me what the hell it is, because I haven't got the foggiest."

" Well, I can tell you you've just killed it." said Rose, still out of breath.

I took it from Rose, "It was never living. It's animated by energy. Same energy that's snatching people."

"That is so dinky!" said The Doctor as he took it from me and threw it up and down, "The go anywhere creature. Fits in your pocket… makes friends, impresses the boss, breaks the ice at parties…" He put it in is pocket and Rose laughed as we headed back to the TARDIS to analyze it.

We put the ball on the console so the TARDIS could analyze it, "Oh, hi ho, here we go. Let's have a look," said The Doctor as the three of us looked at the screen. Soon, the TARDIS showed us the answer in Gallifreyan.

"Get out of here!" I said.

"What's it say?" asked Rose.

My uncle reached into his jacket pocket and took out a pencil. Then he rubed the eraser end on the ball and part of the object erased. "It is!" he said as he blew on it, "It's graphite! Basically the same material as an HB pencil."

"I was attacked by a… pencil scribble?" asked Rose.

"Scribble creature," I said as The Doctor sniffed the ball and let me and Rose sniff it, "Brought to life with ionic energy. Whatever we're dealing with, it can create things as well as take them. But… why make a scribble creature?!"

"Maybe it was a mistake… I mean, you scribble over something when you want to get rid of it. Like a um… like a drawing. Like a… a child's drawing." Rose then looked at the Doctor, "You said it was in the street."

"Probably…" said The Doctor.

"The girl."

"Of course! What girl?"

"Something about her gave me the creeps… Even her own mum looked scared of her."

"Are you deducting?" I said with a smile."

"I think I am." said Rose.

"Copper's hunch?" asked The Doctor.

"Permission to follow it up, Sarge?"

Rose took us to the little girl's house that we were standing in front of earlier. The Doctor rang the doorbell but there was no answer. So he rattled the letterbox. Then, the young black woman who was talking with us earlier. We all smiled, "Hello. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose and Teddy. Can we see your daughter?"

"No, you can't."

"Okay! Bye."

We turned around and started to walk way, I heard my uncle count in his head… "Three… Two… One…"

"Why?" asked the woman. We turned around to face her, "Why do you want to see Chloe?"

"Well, there's some interesting stuff going on in this street, and we thought, that she might like to give us a hand," I said.

"Sorry to bother you," said Rose.

"Yeah, sorry. We'll let you get on with things. On your own. Bye again!" said The Doctor. We turned around and started to walk away again. He counted in his head again, "Three… Two… One…"

"Wait!" said the woman. We turned around and the look on Chloe's Mom's face was one of helplessness, "Can you help her?"

"Yes, I can," said The Doctor.

Chloe's Mom introduced herself to us as Trish. She took us into her living room. The TV was showing the Olympic Torch Relay as it was taking place. Rose and I sat down on the couch. "She stays in her room most of the time," Said Trish, "I try talking to her, but it's like trying to speak to a brick wall. She gives me nothing, just asks to be left alone."

"What about Chloe's dad?" asked Rose.

"Chloe's dad died a year ago."

"I'm sorry."

"You wouldn't be if you'd known him."

"Well, let's go and say hi," said The Doctor.

Trish was hesitant, "I should check on her first. She might be asleep."

"Why are you afraid of her, Trish?" I asked.

"I want you to know before you see her that's she's really a great kid."

" I'm sure she is."

" She's never been in trouble at school… you should see her report from last year. A's and B's." Trish looked over at Rose and I and smiled.

Rose smiled back, "Can I use your loo?" Trish nodded and then Rose got up to leave the room

Trish looked over at my uncle, "She's in the choir… She's singing in an old folks home. Any mum would be proud. You know… I want you to know these things before you see her, Doctor. Because right now, she's not herself."

A short time later we hear some noise coming from the kitchen. We walked in and saw a young girl getting some milk fron the fridge. "All right, there?" said my uncle, "I'm the Doctor and this is my niece, Teddy."

"I'm Chloe Webber." said the Girl, as she turned to face us.

"How're you doing, Chloe Webber?"

"I'm busy. I'm making something, aren't I, mum."

"And like I said, she's not been sleeping." said Trish.

"But you've been drawing, though," said The Doctor, "I'm rubbish. Stick men about my limit. Can do this, though." He performed the Vulcan salute. "Can you do that?"

"They don't stop moaning," said Chloe.

"Chloe," said Trish.

"I try to help them, but they don't stop moaning."

"Who don't?" I asked.

"We can be together."

"Sweetheart," said Trish as she started to move toward Chloe.

"Don't touch me, mum…" said Chloe. Trish stopped and lowered her hand. The three of us just looked at each other unsure of what to do next, "I'm busy, Doctor." Then, she started to leave the room.

"Oh, Come on, Chloe!" I said as we started to follow her, "Don't be a spoil sport. What's the big project? I'm dying to know. What're you making up there?"

Just then we heard Rose scream from upstairs, "Doctor! Teddy!"

We all ran upstairs with The Doctor leading the way, we heard a deep voice coming from Chloe's closet, "I'm coming to hurt you."

The Doctor slammed the doors shut without even a glance inside. "Look at it." said Rose.

"No, ta." said my uncle, as he walked away from the closet doors. I looked around and saw that Chloe had many drawings taped up all around the room. He put his reading glasses on and walked over to the pictures. I did the same. I didn't really need the glasses, but I thought they made me look cool.

"What the hell was that?" asked Trish.

"A drawing," said Rose, "The face of a man."

"What face?"

Trish tried to open the door, but Rose stopped her, "Best not." she said.

"What've you been drawing?" asked Trish.

"I'm drew him yesterday." said Chloe.

"Who?"

"Dad."

"Your dad? But he's long gone. Chloe, with all the lovely things in the world, why him?"

" I dream about him, staring at me."

"I thought we were putting him behind us. What's the matter with you?"

" We need to stay together."

" Yes, we do."

" No. Not you, us…" The Doctor and I turned and looked at Chloe as she said that, then she continued, "We need to stay together, and then it'll be all right." Trish walked up to Chloe and put her hands on her cheeks. Chloe flinched at this.

"Trish, the drawings…" said Rose, "Have you seen what Chloe's drawings can do?"

"Who gave you permission to come into her room?" said Trish, in a very cold tone of voice, "Get out of my house."

"Tell us about the drawings, Chloe," I said.

"I don't want to hear any more of this." said Trish.

"But that drawing of her dad. I heard a voice. He spoke," said Rose

" He's dead. And these, they're kid's pictures. Now get out!"

"Chloe has a power," said Rose, "And I don't know how, but she used it to take Danny Edwards, Dale Hicks. She's using it to snatch the kids."

"Get out."

"Have you seen those drawings move?" I asked.

"I haven't seen anything."

"Yes, you have, out of the corner of your eye," said the Doctor.

"No."

"And you dismissed it, because what choice do you have when you see something you can't possibly explain? You dismiss it, right? And if anyone mentions it, you get angry, so it's never spoken of, ever again."

"She's a child."

"You're terrified of her. But there's nowhere to turn to, because who's going to believe the things you see out of the corner of your eye? No one. Except me."

"Who are you?"

"I'm help."

We went back downstairs to the kitchen to discuss what happened upstairs with Trish. The Doctor saw a jar of orange marmalade on the counter, opened it, stuck a couple of fingers inside and started to suck the jam off his fingers. Rose cleared her throat and when he looked at us I just looked down, crossed my left arm across my chest, put my right hand to my forehead and shook my head. Rose shook her head and mouthed 'no' The Doctor looked like a little kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He looked over at Trish who was just staring at him. He then meekly put the lid back on and pushed the jar behind im on the couter.

"Those pictures, they're alive," said Rose, "She's drawing people and they end up in her pictures."

"Ionic energy," I said, "Chloe's harnessing it to steal those kids and place them in some kid of holding pen made up of ionic power."

"And what about the dad from hell in her wardrobe?"

"How many times do I have to tell you he's dead," said Trish.

"Well, he's got a very loud voice for a dead bloke."

"If living things can become drawings, then maybe drawings can become living things…" said The Doctor. Then he suddenly shivered, making me and Rose jump, "Chloe's real dad is dead, but not the one who visits her in her nightmares. That dad seems very real. That's the dad she's drawn and he's a heartbeat away from crashing into this world…"

"She always got the worst of it when he was alive."

"Doctor, how can a twelve year old girl be doing any of this?" asked Rose.

"Let's find out," he said as he led us out of the room.

We went back to Chloe's room and saw her sitting on the bed cross-legged. When she saw us, she gave my uncle the Vulcan salute, "Nice one." he said. Then, he knelt in front of her, held her head in his hands, and put his fingers on her temples. Then, her eyes rolled back into her head for a moment before closing. He closed his own eyes before suddenly Chloe fell backwards onto the bed.

"There we go." he said as he eased her onto the bed.

"I can't let him do this…" said Trish as she moved toward them. But Rose stopped her.

"Shush, it's okay. Trust him," said Rose, as she comforted her.

"Now we can talk," said The Doctor.

"I want Chloe," said Chloe, in a strange whisper that was obiously not Chloe speaking, "Wake her up. I want Chloe."

"Who are you?"

"I want Chloe Webber!"

"What've you done to my little girl?" asked Trish.

"Doctor, what is it?" asked Rose.

He walked around the bed, while looking down at Chloe, "I'm speaking to you, the entity that is using this human child. I request parlez in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation."

"I don't care about shadows or parlez." said Chloe.

"So what do you care about?"

"I want my friends."

The Doctor knelt beside her, "You're lonely, I know. Identify yourself."

"I am one of many. I travel with my brothers and sisters. We take an endless journey. A thousand of your lifetimes. But now I am alone. I hate it. It's not fair, and I hate it." Then Chloe's eyes snapped open

"Name yourself!"

"Isolus."

"You're Isolus. Of course."

"Our journey began in the Deep Realms when we were a family," as she spoke Chloe started to draw very quick on a piece of paper. It was a flower shaped object that I recognized from my studies at The Academy.

"What's that?" asked Tris.

"The Isolus Mother," I said, "Drifting in deep space. See, she jettisons millions of fledgling spores. Her children. The Isolus are empathic beings of intense emotions, but when they're cast off from their mother, their empathic link, their need for each other, is what sustains them. They need to be together. They can't be alone."

"Our journey is long," said Chloe.

"The Isolus children travel, each inside a pod. They ride the heat and energy of solar tides. It takes thousands and thousands of years for them to grow up."

"Thousands of years just floating through space," said Rose, "Poor things. Don't they go mad with boredom?"

"We play." said Chloe.

"You… play?"

The Doctor sat down on the bed and said, "While they travel, they play games. They use their ionic power to literally create make believe worlds in which to play."

"In-flight entertainment."

"Helps keep them happy," said The Doctor, "While they're happy, they can feed off each others love. Without it, they're lost. Why did you come to Earth?"

"We were too close." said Chloe. Then she ripped the sheet of paper with the drawing of the Isolus Mother on it off the pad then she started a new drawing.

The Doctor looked at the drawing and said, "That's a solar flare from your sun. Would've made a tidal wave of solar energy that scattered the Isolus pods."

"Only I fell to Earth. My brothers and sisters are left up there, and I cannot reach them. So alone."

"Your pod crashed… Where is it?"

" My pod was drawn to heat, and I was drawn to Chloe Webber. She was like me, alone. She needed me, and I her."

"You empathized with her," said The Doctor as he stroked her head, "You wanted to be with her because she was alone like you."

"I want my family. It's not fair."

"I understand. You wanna make a family. But you can't stay in this child. It's wrong. You can't steal any more friends for yourself."

"I am alone."

Just then there was a loud bang from the closet. Chloe started to shaking like she was having a seizure.

A dark deep otherworldly male voice started to come from the closet, "I'm coming to hurt you… I'm coming."

"Trish, how do you calm her?" asked The Doctor.

"What?" she asked.

"When she has nightmares, what do you do?"

"I… I…"

"What do you do?" asked The Doctor, urgently.

"I sing to her."

"Then start singing." he motioned for her to come over to the bed and she took his place next to Chloe.

"Chloe… I'm coming." said the voice from the closet.

Then Trish started to sing, "Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree. Merry, merry king of the bush is he…

"Chloe… Chloe…" said the voice as the banging and thumping continued on the closet door, "Chloe… Chloe…"

Trish continued to sing and stroke her daughters hair, "Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be." Then the banging and the voice started to fade, "Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be."

Chloe fell asleep and Trish started to cry. She buried her head in the girl's shoulders and wrapped her arms around her, "He came to her because she was lonely… Chloe, I'm sorry…"

A short time later we were downstairs collecting everything we could to keep Chloe from drawing more pictures and possibly taking more people. We were down in the sitting room, "Chloe usually got the brunt of his temper when he'd had a drink. The day he crashed the car, I thought we were free." Rose handed her a bunch of pencils, "I thought it was over."

"Did you talk to her about it?" asked Rose.

"I didn't want to."

"But maybe that's why Chloe feels so alone." I said, " Because she has all these terrible dreams about her dad, but she can't talk to you about them."

"Her and the Isolus. Two lonely kids who need each other." said the Doctor from the doorway.

"And it won't stop, will it, Doctor? It'll just keep pulling kids in." asked Rose.

"It's desperate to be loved. It's used to a pretty big family."

"How big?"

"Say around… four billion? "

Then we were walking out of Trish & Chloe's house and we headed back to the TARDIS, "We need that pod." said the Doctor as he pulled on his coat.

"It crashed. Won't it be destroyed?" asked Rose.

"Well, it's been sucking in all the heat it can. Hopefully that should keep it in a fit state to launch," I said.

"It must be close. It should have a weak energy signature that the TARDIS can trace. Once we find it, then we can stop the Isolus," said the Doctor. We got back to the TARDIS and as we were walking inside, he said, "We can scan for the same trace that I picked up from the scribble creature. We'd need to widen the field a bit."

The Doctor and I started to build a device to help us find the Isolus pod. "You knew the Isolus was lonely before it told you. How?" asked Rose as she was chewing some gum.

"I know what it's like to travel a long way on your own. Give me the styner-magnetic erm… The thing in your left hand."

Rose handed him the thing and he put it into the device, "Sounds like you're on its side."

"I sympathize, that's all."

"The Isolus has caused a lot of pain for these people."

"It's a child. That's why it went to Chloe. Two lonely kids." I said.

"Hmm… Feels to me like a temper tantrum because it can't get its own way." said Rose.

"It's scared. Come on, you were a kid once. Binary dot." She handed me the Binary dot and I handed it to my uncle.

"Yes, and I know what kids can be like. Right little… terrors. You should know Teddy… You've got three younger siblings…" I nodded. Gabe and Charlie could be a handful at times when they didn't get what they wanted.

"Gum," said the Doctor.

Rose spit her chewing gum into my uncle's hand and continued her thought, "I've got cousins. Kids can't have it all their own way. That's part of being a family."

He stuck the gum onto the device and said, "What about trying to understand them?"

Rose turned away from us and said, "Easy for you to say. You don't have kids."

"I was a dad once."

Rose turned back around and said, "What did you say?"

"I think we're there," said the Doctor as finished the device, "Fear, loneliness. They're the big ones, Rose. Some of the most terrible acts ever committed have been inspired by them. We're not dealing with something that wants to conquer or destroy." My uncle and I went around the console pressing buttons and pulling levers. He continued, "There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe. Warp drive, wormhole refractors. You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold."

Rose was holding her hand out so he took it and smiled at her. Rose laughed a little, "No! Look, I'm pointing." She was pointing at the screen. On the screen was a map of the neighborhood with a flashing white dot on the screen.

"It's the pod!" said The Doctor, "It is in the street! Everything's coming up Doctor!" We walked out of the TARDIS and he was explaining what the Isolus pod, "Okay. It's about two inches across. Dull grey, like a gull's egg. Very light."

"So these pods they travel from sun to sun using heat, yeah?" asked Rose, "So it's not all about love and stuff. Doesn't the pod just need heat?"

Before he could answer there was a crash behind us. We turned and saw The Doctor was gone, the device was smashed on the ground, The TARDIS was gone and there was a very familer scent in the air. Rose and I looked at each other and instantly knew what happened, "Chloe!" we said together as we ran for the house.

We both pounded on the door and when Trish let us in we ran up the stairs with out stopping, "It's okay. I've taken all the pencils off her."

"No… You didn't…" I said without stopping.

The three of us went in the room and saw Chloe at her desk drawing. I walked up to her and snatched the picture. It was of The Doctor and the TARDIS I showed it to Rose. Chloe looked up at us and in the Isolus' voice she said, "Leave me alone. I want to be with Chloe Webber. I love Chloe Webber."

"Bring him back, now." said Rose.

"No."

I got down on my knees and grabbed her by the shoulders "Don't you realize what you've done? We were only trying to help you... Now bring him back!"

"Leave me alone! I love Chloe Webber!"

"I know," I said as I stood, "I know."

I looked at the picture that Rose was holding. I took it and said, "Doctor, if you can hear me, we are going to get you out of there. We'll find the pod. Come on Rose…"

We went outside, "OK. So… let's look at what we know. We know that the pod is somewhere on this street. Wherever it landed six days ago, it had to be very hot."

They looked and saw Kel on his knees in front of a patched pothole, "Look at this finish. Smooth as a baby's bottom. Not a bump or a lump."

We went over to him and crouched down to speak to him, "Kel," asked Rose, "was there anything in this street in the last few days giving off a lot of heat?"

"I mean, you can eat your dinner off this. Beautiful. So you tell me why the other one's got a lump in it when I gave it the same love and craftsmanship I did this one!"

"Well, when you've worked it out, put it in a big book about tarmacking," I said, "But before you do that, think back six days."

"Six days. When I was laying this the first time round," said Kel.

"What?" said Rose.

"Well, that's when I filled in this pothole for the first time."

I started put it all together, "Six days ago… Hot fresh tar…"

"Blended to a secret council recipe."

Rose and I looked at each other and smiled. We could tell that we were both thinking the same thing. Rose then ran to Kel's van.

"I don't keep it in the van!" said Kel. Rose opened the door, "Ay, that's a council van. Out." Rose ignored him and climbed inside. She picked up a pickax. She laughed and hopped out of the van. "Whoa, wait, wait, wait. You just removed a council axe from a council van. Put it back. No, don't, wait. Put the axe back in the van. That's my van. Give me the axe." Rose then swung the axe behind her, read to bring it down hard on the road, "No! Wait! No!" Rose shouted and brought the axe crashing down on to the road smacking through the tarmac. "No! You, stop!" Rose ignored him and just kept hacking at the road, "You just took a council axe from a council van and now you're digging up a council road! I'm reporting you to the council!"

Rose then dropped the axe and we stated to dig through the rubble and found a small little pod. "It went for the hottest thing in the street. Your tar." said Rose.

"What is it?" asked Kel.

"It's a spaceship," I said, "Not a council spaceship, I'm afraid." We went back into the house. Rose was carrying the pod. "We've found it!" Then, Trish came into the sitting room.

"I don't know what to do with it, but maybe the Isolus will just hop on board," said Rose, "Hang on, I told you not to leave her."

"My God! Er, what's going on here?" said the commentator on TV. We looked at the TV and saw a completely empty Olympic Stadium. I looked at the time… the stadium at that moment should have been filled with people.

Just then Kel walked in and said, "I don't care if you've got Snow White and the Seven Dwarves buried under there, you don't go digging up…"

"Shut up and look!" said Rose as she pointed at the TV.

"The crowd has vanished!" said the commentator on TV, "Er… um… they're gone. Everyone has gone. Thousands of people have just gone. Er… um… right in front of my eyes. Um… It's impossible. Bob, can we join you in the box?" The TV cut to an empty box, "Bob? Not you too, Bob?

"The stadium won't be enough," I said, "The Isolus has four billion brothers and sisters."

We ran upstairs, Rose was still carrying the axe. We tried to open the door but it was locked some how. I tried my sonic screwdriver but nothing happened, "It's not locked… She must have it barricaded." I pounded on the door, "Chloe, it's Teddy and Rose! Open the door! We found your ship! We can send you home!"

"Chloe?" said Trish.

"Open up!" said Rose. Then she looked at us, "Right, stand back." Rose picked up the axe and we stood back.

Rose then started to chop the door down. As she chopped we could hear the voice of Chloe's Dad coming from her closet. "I'm coming to hurt you…"

Once she had a hole big enough, Rose moved the chair that was blocking the door and opened it. We went inside and saw Chloe drawing a giant picture of Earth on her bedroom wall. "Chloe!" called Rose.

"I'm coming to hurt you…" said the voice from the closet, "I'm coming…"

"I've got to stop her," I said.

I took a step toward Chloe then the closet doors rattled very violently and I stepped back.

"If you stop Chloe Webber, I will let him out. We will let him out together. I cannot be alone. It's not fair."

"Look, I've got your pod." said Rose as she showed Chloe the pod in her hand.

"The pod is dead."

"It… It only needs heat."

"It needs more than heat."

"What, then?"

Just then it dawned on me, "Love… It needs love… That's why it need all the people… But where are we going to get that much love?"

"I'm not being funny or nothing, but that picture just moved.," said Kel as he pointed to one of the pictures on the wall, " And that one!" He pointed to the picture of The Doctor and the TARDIS. I picked up the picture. There was now another drawing in the picture. It was a picture of the Olympic Torch.

"She didn't draw that, he did," said Rose, "But why?"

"It's much more than a torch now," said the voice of the TV commentator. We turned our attention to laptop in Chloe's room. She was watching coverage of the Torch Relay. "It's a beacon. It's a beacon of hope and fortitude and courage. And it's a beacon of love."

"Love." said Rose. We looked at each other and again we could tell that we were both thinking the same thing.

"So let's have a look from the helicopter. There we go, the torch bearer running past Dame Kelly Holmes Close."

"I know how to charge up the pod. Come on, Teddy…" said Rose.

We ran out the door and headed to the end of the road. The end of the road was packed with people hoping to catch a glimpse of the Torch going by. We pushed our way to the front of the barricade when we were stopped by a policeman. "Sorry, you'll have to watch from here."

"No," I said, "We've got to get closer."

"No way."

"We can stop this from happening!" said Rose.

Just then the torch bearer passed by and the pod in Rose's hand started to chirp, "You felt it, didn't you?"

We backed out of the crowd and then I looked at her. "It's a spaceship… and spaceships can fly… " I smiled.

Rose nodded understanding what I was saying. She brought her cupped hand close to her mouth and whispered to the pod, "Feel the love…" Then she threw the pod in the air. The moment it was over the heads of the crowd it locked onto the Torch and headed right for it. When the pod touched the Olympic Flame, there was a bit of a burst of flame. The torch bearer stopped for a moment but when the flame appeared to be alright he continued

Rose and I started to cheer and jump up and down, "Yes!" she said.

Then Kel came up to us, "You did it!" He said, then he said in a confused voice, "What was it you did?" We didn't answer but Rose gave him a hug and spun him around, while giggling and bouncing up and down.

We looked down the street and we could see all the children have returned but for some reason The Doctor wasn't around. The old woman from earlier came up to us and said, "I don't know who you two are, or what you did, but thank you both!" She kissed our cheeks and we both laughed, "And thank that man for me too!"

I smiled, "You bet…" I gave her a hug and she walked away.

"Where is he?" asked Rose, "He should be here." Then she looked at me, "Where is your uncle?"

"I'll find out…" I closed my eyes and sent out a message to him telepathically, _"Uncle Theta? Where are you?"_

"_I'm alright, Theodora," _He replied, _"Both the TARDIS and I reappeared from the exact spots where we were taken from. Where's the pod?"_

"_Rose threw it into the Torch…"  
_

"_Good. You two stay there I'll make sure the Isolus gets home."_

"_Okay." _I opened my eyes and looked at Rose, and smiled, "The Doctor is making sure the Isolus gets home."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Since, The Doctor and I are blood relatives we can tall telepathically." Rose nodded and I looked around, I put my hands in the pockets of my cardigan, and smiled "Well, since The Doctor and the TARDIS are back that mean that all the drawings have come to life…" I looked up at Chloe's bedroom window and my face dropped… "And I do mean all of them…"

Rose looked up and saw what I saw. A red light filling Chloe's room. Then, we heard the sound of Chloe's Dad growling, "Oh, no…" said Rose. Then we both ran to the house and found the front door locked. Rose banged on the door, "Trish, get out!"

"I can't! The door's stuck!"

I tried my sonic, "It's no good. It's deadlocked…"

"Mummy…" said Chloe, sounding very scared.

"Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you…" said Chloe's Dad.

"Please, dad. No more."

"Chloe…"

"Chloe, listen to me," I said, "It isn't real like the others. It's just energy left over by the Isolus, but you can get rid of it…"

"Help us!" said Trish.

"Oh, it's 'cos you're so scared that he's real! But you can get shot of him, Chloe!" said Rose.

"Mummy!"

"You can do it, Chloe!"

"I can't!"

"Chloe… I'm coming…" said Chloe's Dad

"I can't! I can't!" said Chloe

"I'm coming…."

"Mummy…"

"Chloe…"

"I'm with you, Chloe. You're not alone. You'll never be alone again."

"Sing again! Chloe, sing!" said Rose.

Chloe began to sing the Kookaburra song. But we could barely be hear it over Chloe's Dad's roars, "Chloe… Chloe… Chloe… Chloe… Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you." Just then we heard Trish join in, "Chloe!" called out Chloe's Dad.

Chloe and Trish started to sing louder as they did his voice became weaker. "Merry merry king of the bush is he. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be." Rose and I, sighed with relief, and slid down the door. Chloe and Trish continued to sing. "Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree. Merry merry king of the bush is he. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be."

"We did it…" I said with a smile.

Rose smiled back, then

Kel came up, "Maybe he's gone somewhere…"

I closed my eyes and opened them a second later, "I think I know where he is…"

We walked back inside Trish and Chloe's house. They were watching the end of the opening ceremonies, "Just look at this!" said the announcer, "Utterly incredibly scenes at the Olympic stadium. Eighty thousand athletes and spectators. They disappeared, they've come back! They've returned. They've reappeared. It's quite incredible…"

"Eighty thousand people, so where's the Doctor?" asked Rose.

I Smiled, "Just watch…"

"Hang on, the Torch Bearer seems to be in a bit of trouble," said the announcer, "We did see a flash of lightning earlier that seemed to strike him. Maybe he's injured. He's definitely in trouble." Then the torch bearer collaped, "Does this mean that the Olympic dream is dead?"

Then we saw a very familiar brown coat and sneakers, pick up the torch Rose smiled, "Doctor."

"There's a mystery man," said the announcer, "He's picked up the flame. We've no idea who he is. He's carrying the flame. Yes, he's carrying the flame and no one wants to stop him. It's more than a flame now, Bob. It's more than heat and light. It's hope, and it's courage, and it's love."

We watched my uncle run up the red carpeted stairs with the torch, the spot light following him. He faced the crowd with a huge grin on his face, whooping. Then he lit the Olympic Flame. "Go on. Join your brothers and sisters. They'll be waiting," He said. The crowd screamed and cheered as the Isolus rose up into the air and flew away into the night.

Later that night, Rose and I saw my uncle walking down Dame Kelly Holmes Close with his hands in his pocket. Rose had a treat for him as we walked up behind him. "Cake?" She offered.

The Doctor turned, looked at the cake in her hand and laughed. Rose and I joined in his laughter. It was a cupcake with the edible ball bearings he was talking about earlier.

"Top banana!" he said as he took it and took a big bite out of it, "Mmm. I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat, masterpiece!"

After a couple of seconds she wrapped his arms around him and said, "I thought I'd lost you."

"Nah. Not on a night like this. This is a night for lost things being found. Come on."

I smiled as we walked back down the street, "What now?" asked Rose.

"I want to go to the Games. It's what we came for." He said.

"Go on, give us a clue. Which events do we do well in?"

With a mouthful of cake he replied, "Well, I will tell you this. Papua New Guinea surprises everyone in the shot put."

"Really? You're joking, aren't you?" asked Rose, "Doctor, are you serious or are you joking? Teddy is he joking?"

"Wait and see." I said with a smile.

Just then fireworks started to explode overhead. I looked and smiled as I saw Rose and my uncle walking hand in hand. "You know what? They keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will."

"Never say never ever," said my uncle as he stop walking.

" Nah, we'll always be okay, us three. Don't you reckon, Doctor?"

The Doctor looked up in the sky, "Something in the air. Something coming."

"What?" asked Rose, as she and I looked up.

"A storm's approaching." said The Doctor.

I looked up in the sky and I could feel it too… Something was coming… and It wasn't good…


	6. Army of Ghosts

Army of Ghosts

Notes: I'm glad people have favorite this story but I'd love to hear what you think of it. Please comment it gives me motivation to continue.

It was a bright sunny day when we landed in a corner of a children's playground near the Powell Estate. My uncle and I followed Rose as she led us to her mom's flat. We walked into the flat and Rose called out, "Mum, it's us! We're ba-ack!"

Jackie came out of the kitchen "Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone. You never use it!"

Rose grinned, "Shut up, come here!"

Jackie walked up to her daughter and the two hugged, "Oh, I love you!"

"I love you!"

"I love you so much!"

Then, Jackie moved over to me, "Teddy… Nice to see you again…" she said as she stared to hug me.

"Likewise," I said.

As we hugged, my uncle tried to squeeze past us. But, Jackie saw him and grabbed him, "Oh no you don't. Come here!" she pulled him close and gave him a great big kiss. "Oh, you lovely big fella! Oh, you're all mine!"

"Just- just- just put me down!" said The Doctor.

"Yes, you are." Jackie then kissed him again and walked off with Rose.

"I think I liked it better when she hated me," he said, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. I laughed and we walked into the sitting room and started to flick through the magazines sitting on the coffee table.

Rose handed her mother her rucksack and said, "I've got loads of washing for ya! And I got you this!" She showed Jackie a small little bottle shaped knick-knack. "It's from the market on this asteroid bazaar. It's made of, um… what's it called?"

"Bezoolium," said The Doctor and I together.

"Bazoolium. When it gets cold, yeah, it means it's going to rain. When it's hot, it's going to be sunny! You can use it to tell the weather!"

"I've got a surprise for you and all." said Jackie.

"Oh, I get her bazoolium, she doesn't even say thanks."

"Guess who's coming to visit? You're just in time. He'll be here at ten past! Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

"Oh go on, guess!"

"No, I hate guessing. Just tell me."

" It's your granddad. Granddad Prentice. He's on his way any minute! Right, cup of tea!" Jackie then disappeared into the kitchen. Rose just stared at her.

"She's gone mad." said Rose, as The Doctor and I walked up to her.

"Tell me something new." said The Doctor.

I whacked him on the shoulder, "Be nice… What's wrong Rose?"

"Granddad Prentice, that's her dad. But he died, like, ten years ago. Oh, my God. She's lost it. Mum?" Then she walked into the kitchen with The Doctor and I close behind, "What you just said about granddad…"

"Any second now," said Jackie.

"But… he passed away. His heart gave out. Do you remember that?"

"Of Course I do!"

"Then how can he come back?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" she looked at her watch, "Ten past. Here he comes." Then, a figure stepped out of nowhere in the middle of the kitchen. It was a featureless humanoid almost like a shadow. It stood next to Jackie and said, "Here we are, then! Dad… say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown?"

We rushed out of the flat and down the stairs when we got outside we were looked around and were confused by what we saw, "They're everywhere!" I said.

People were walking around the courtyard going about their lives. There was a group of boys playing with a ball. But no one paid any attention to the ghosts milling about. Just then Rose called out, "Doctor, look out!"

I turned and saw a ghost walk right through my uncle! It didn't hurt him but it we could tell it wasn't comfortable having the ghost walk through him. Then, Jackie joined us, "They haven't got long. Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They're about to fade."

"What do you mean, shift?" asked The Doctor, "Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?"

"Oh, he's not happy when I know more than him, is he?"

"But no one's running or screaming or freaking out," I said.

"Why should we?" said Jackie, she looked at her watch, "Here we go. Twelve minutes past." And then the ghosts just disappeared.

I walked up to my uncle, "Doctor… What's going on?"

He looked around looked more confused, "I don't know… Come on…" Then we headed back upstairs to the Tyler flat. The Doctor turned on the TV and it was amazing. There was now a show dedicated to the ghost and what was going on. There were now weather report like segments where there were predictions of where there would be strong concentrations of ghosts. On a talk show, there was an episode about a woman who "married" a ghost. There was commercials selling products to "clean" ghosts! It wasn't just in the U.K. It was all over the world. I called my mom in Denver and she told me my Great Grandfather Duncan had been making regular visits. I walked out of Rose's bedroom after talking to my mom and I saw The Doctor sitting on the floor in front of the TV. Jackie was sitting on the sofa and Rose was perched on the arm. They were watching an English soap called EastEnders.

There was a woman in a bar talking to a ghost, "Listen to me, Den Watts. I don't care if you have come back from the grave. Get out of my pub! The only spirits I'm serving in this place are gin, whisky and vodka. So, you heard me. Get out!"

The Doctor turned off the TV having seen enough, "When did it start?"

"Well, first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down…" said Jackie.

"No, I mean worldwide."

"Oh! That was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were… Ghosts, everywhere. We all ran round screaming and that. Whole planet was panicking… No sign of you, thank you very much. Then it sort of sank in. It took us time to realize that… we're lucky."

I walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Jackie and I asked, "What makes you think it's your dad?"

"It just feels like him. There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?"

"I wish I could, mum, but I can't," said Rose.

"You've got to make an effort. You've got to want it, sweetheart."

"The more you want it, the stronger it gets," I said.

"Sort of, yeah."

"Like a psychic link. Of course you want your dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in."

"You're spoiling it."

I took her hand, "I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes. Just a memory."

" But if they're not ghosts, what are they then?"

"Yeah, but they're human! You can see them. They look human."

"She's got a point. I mean, they're all sort of blurred, but they're definitely people."

"Maybe not," said the Doctor, "They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot."

We headed back to the TARDIS to start to work on a device to find out the where the ghosts are coming from. I was standing next to the console while my uncle was wedged under console working on the device. Rose walked in to the control room and said, "According to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds. Now don't tell me you're going to sit back and do nothing."

Just then The Doctor popped up wearing a backpack and holding a hose like device, "Who you going to call?"

"Ghostbusters!" called out Rose and I.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts." said my uncle as he ran out the door. Rose and I followed him out laughing.

Back outside, Jackie was waiting for us, "When's the next shift?" he asked as he put out three metal cones linked by wires on the grass.

"Quarter to." said Jackie, as she checked her watch , "But don't go causing trouble. What's that lot do?"

"Triangulates their point of origin." I said.

"I don't suppose it's the Gelth?" asked Rose.

"Nah." said The Doctor, "They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper."

"You're always doing this. Reducing it to science," said Jackie, "Why can't it be real? Just think of it, though… All the people we've lost. Our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

The Doctor stopped for a moment looked her in the eyes and said, "I think it's horrific," Jackie looked shocked, I shook my head, and my uncle went back to work, "Rose, give us a hand." He started to unwind a cable and lead it back into the TARDIS. Rose followed behind him.

I walked up to Jackie, "Jackie… I think if it was truly your loved ones coming back that would be a beautiful thing…"

Jackie smiled, "You sure you're his niece?"

I laughed a little… "I'm sure…"

Jackie and I went into the TARIDS and watched as my uncle showed Rose what to do while we were outside monitoring the ghost we hope to catch in the trap we set. Then we went back outside to activate the cones. I looked at my watch, "The Ghost Shift is about to start." I said.

"Here we go!" said The Doctor.

"The Scanner's working…" called Rose from inside the TARDIS, "It says delta one six."

"Come on then, you beauty!" Just then a ghost materialized in its center of the triangle of cones. As soon as it did, the cones connected with blue electricity, shooting out to connect at the top of the ghost, making a pyramid. The Doctor then took out a coupe of pairs of what looked like old fashioned 3D glasses. He put one on and handed me one. I put it on and he asked me, "What do you see?"

The shape was covered in particles, "Some kind of background radiation…"

The Doctor nodded the bent down and adjusted a dial on the device. The ghost started to shutter and groan, my uncle laughed, "Don't like that much, do you?"

I just looked at the ghost and said under my breath, "Who are you? Where are you coming from?"

Then The Doctor got a shock from the ghost and stumbled backwards, "WHOA! That's more like it! Not so friendly NOW, are you?" The ghost continued to shutter and jerk inside the triangle. Then, the ghost disappeared. The second the ghost disappeared we gathered up the equipment and ran to the TARDIS. We ran inside, I tossed my hat on the hat rack and The Doctor threw his coat over the railing. "I said so! Those ghosts have been forced into existence from one specific point, and I can track down the source. Allons-y!" Then he pulled a lever on the console, the TARDIS shuddered, and Rose, my uncle, & I fell backward onto the jump seat. The Doctor got up and started to twist knobs on the console, "I like that. Allons-y. I should say Allons-y more often. Allons-y. Watch out, Rose Tyler. Allons-y. And then, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Alonzo, because then I could say, Allons-y, Alonzo, every time. You two are staring at me."

The Doctor was right. While he was talking Rose and I had been listening to him talking but I noticed something that he didn't when he got up from the jump seat, "My mum's still on board." said Rose.

The Doctor turned and saw, Jackie sitting up in the gantries, her legs dandling over the side, "If we end up on Mars, I'm going to kill you, Doctor…" said Jackie. My uncle stared at her, horrified. Rose and I stood their smirking.

A short time later the TARDIS materializes in a storage area. We watched on the monitor as soldiers burst in through the doors, holding guns, shouting and getting into positions, "Oh well there goes the advantage of surprise," said The Doctor, "Still, cuts to the chase. Teddy, Rose, Stay in here, look after Jackie." I nodded. I was fine with staying in the TARDIS. Something didn't feel right to me and obviously my uncle thought something was wrong if he didn't want us going with him

"I'm not looking after my mum." said Rose, as she followed him to the doors.

"Well, you brought her."

"I was kidnapped!"

Rose pushed past The Doctor and blocked the doorway so he couldn't get out, "Doctor, they've got guns."

"And I haven't. Which makes me the better person, don't you think?" he said as moved her out of the way, "They can shoot me dead, but the moral high ground is mine."

The Doctor walked outside with his hand up. He didn't close the door all the way so Rose, Jackie, and I could peek out of the crack between the doors.

Just then a woman with honey brown hair and wearing a black business suit ran into the room, "Oh! Oh, how marvelous. Oh, very good. Superb. Happy day." said the woman. Then she started to clap and the soldiers joined in.

We all were a bit confused by what was going on. The Doctor lowered his hand tentatively, "Um. Thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm… the Doctor."

Then they started clapping again, "Oh, I should say. Hurray!" said the woman.

"You… you've heard of me, then?"

"Well of course we have. And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would BE here. The Doctor AND the TARDIS…!"

There was more applause, I rolled my eyes knowing my uncle was enjoying this a little bit. Then, he gestured for silence.

"And… and… you are?"

"Oh, plenty of time for that. But according to the records, you're not one for traveling alone. The Doctor and his companion. That's a pattern, isn't it, right?" The woman's voice took a slightly sinister quality to it, "There's no point hiding anything. Not from us." Then, it went back to normal, "So, where is she?"

"…Yes! Sorry. Good point. She's just a bit shy, that's all." Said The Doctor as he opened the door a bit more, feeling around for Jackie and pulled her out, "But here she is, Rose Tyler. Hmm. She's NOT the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that." He mimed chatting and even though I couldn't see her I could tell Jackie was glaring at him. The woman just laughed. "And just last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty seven years. But she'll do."

"I'm forty!" said Jackie.

"Deluded," said The Doctor, "Bless. I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well, I say not bad…. Anyway! Lead on. Allons-y. But not too fast. Her ankle's going."

"I'll show you where my ankle's going." said Jackie, as she and the Doctor followed the woman.

Rose closed the door. Then, she and I went over to the monitor and watched as the group left. I did a silent prayer that who ever this group was they didn't know about me. Rose looked at me, "Now what?"

"We wait…" I said, "My uncle obviously had a reason for taking Jackie over one of us…" Just then we felt the TARDIS shutter a bit. We held on to the console.

"What's going on?"

I pressed some buttons and we looked at the monitor, "They are moving us… We'll wait until they drop us off… then we'll make our way out and see if we can find out what's going on here and maybe find The Doctor and Jackie. Rose, go over to my uncle's jacket and see if he left the psychic paper behind… It could come in handy…"

Rose went over to his jacket and pulled out the wallet with the psychic paper, "Got it…"

"Good," I said as she handed it to me and I slid it into the pocket of my cardigan. A short time later we were dropped in a tucked away corner of a warehouse. We tentatively stepped out of the TARDIS. We tried to go to the left but there were two men talking. So we quickly turned around and tried to go to the right. But, we saw a couple of soldiers approaching. So we hid behind the TARDIS until they walked pass. Once they were gone we came out from behind the TARDIS and found a couple of white lab coats. We quickly put them on and walked confidently out into the open. No one gave us a second glance as we walked around. I couldn't believed what I saw they were working on all sorts of alien technology that human shouldn't have for many, many, many, years in the future. I knew we had to find my uncle. As we looked around, I saw someone walking through the warehouse that looked somewhat familiar. "Come on…" I said to Rose as we started to follow the man.

We walked down a corridor, still following the man from a distance. When the man rounded a corner we walked a little faster because we heard the sound of a large door opening and closing We got to the corner and cautiously looked around it. We saw the door was unguarded. I looked around the door and saw a round panel. I took the psychic paper out of my pocket, took a deep breath and pressed it against the panel, then the door opened. We walked in the room and I looked up and saw a perfect sphere just sitting there about 20 feet off the floor. As I looked at it, it gave me the chills. It shouldn't have existed, it was a Void Ship. A vessel designed to exist outside time and space, and travel between the space between parallel universes. Just then a man of Indian decent walked up to us, "Can I help you?"

Rose was transfixed by the Void Ship, "I was just…"

"Try not to look. It does that to everyone. What do you want?"

"Sorry. Um… They sent us from personnel. They said some man had been taken prisoner."

"Some sort of Doctor?" I said, "We're just checking the lines of communication. Did they tell you anything?"

"Can I see your authorization?" asked the man, saw on his I.D. badge that his name was Rajesh.

"Sure," I said, as I handed him the psychic paper, with a smile.

"That's lucky," he said. "You see, everyone at Torchwood has at least a basic level of psychic training." Needless to say my smile went away as he continued, "This paper is blank, and you're a fake." He touched his earpiece, "Seal the room. Call security. Samuel? Can you check the door locks? They just walked right in."

Samuel was right behind Rajesh. But when, Samuel turned around it was Mickey! Mickey Smith who was suppose to be the parallel world. "Doing it now, sir." He put a finger to his lips and gave us the thumbs up and grinned. Part of me was happy to see Mickey, in the short time I knew him, we had become friends. But, part of me was not happy to see him, if he was there now, then that meant that the Void Ship cracked the barrier between universes and we were all in big trouble.

"Well, if you'd like to take a seat," said Rajesh as he took us over to his desk. Then he pressed a button on his laptop, and the woman we saw talking to The Doctor earlier came on the screen, "Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got a couple of visitors. We don't know who they are, but funnily enough, they arrived at the same time as the Doctor."

The woman turned her laptop and we saw my uncle and Rose's mom, "Are they yours?" asked Yvonne.

"Never seen them before in my life," said The Doctor.

I rolled my eyes and Yvonne said, "Good. Then we can have them shot."

"Oh, all right then," said my uncle, "It was worth a try. The one on the left that's Rose Tyler. And the one on the right is Teddy, my niece."

Rose and I waved, "Sorry… Hello…" said Rose and I.

"Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's she?" asked Yvonne.

"I'm her mother." said Jackie

"Oh, you travel with her mother?"

"He kidnapped me."

"Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I traveled through time and space with her mother," said The Doctor.

"Charming," Said Jackie.

"I've got a reputation to uphold."

Then we heard a clunk and Yvonne say, "Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift. Who started the program? But I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?"

The Doctor and Jackie left the screen and Rajesh, said, "Yvonne, I thought you said the next Ghost Shift was cancelled. What's going on? Yvonne?" Then the whole room shuddered, "It can't be." All four of us went to the Void Ship and the room shuddered again, "It's active!"

Rajesh rushed back to his computer to get help but he wasn't getting any response, "We've got a problem down here. Yvonne, can you hear me?" The sphere started to shake, "Yvonne, for God's sake. The sphere is active! The readings are going wild! It's got weight, it's got mass, an electromagnetic field. It exists!" Then there was a crash behind us as the doors locked, "The door's sealed. Automatic quarantine. We can't get out!"

He rushed off and left Rose, Mickey and I just looking up at the Void Ship, "It's all right, babe." said Mickey, "We've beaten them before, we can beat them again. That's why I'm here. The fight goes on."

"The fight against what?" asked Rose.

"What do you think?" said Mickey.

I knew who Mickey was talking about… The Cybermen… Then, the room shuddered again, this time more violent than before.

"We had them beaten, but then they escaped. The Cybermen just vanished," The room shuddered again, "They found a way through to this world, but so did we."

"The Doctor said that was impossible." said Rose

"Yeah, it's not the first time he's been wrong."

"He's not wrong," I said, "It is impossible. That thing smashed the barrier between universes."

"What's inside that sphere?" asked Rose.

There was another shudder.

"No one knows. Cyber Leader, Cyber King, Emperor of the Cybermen. Whatever it is, he's dead meat," said Mickey.

I shook my head, "No, Mickey… The Cybermen didn't make it…"

"Who did?" asked Rose.

"I don't know…"

Rose looked at Mickey, smiled and gave him a nudge, "It's good to see you."

Mickey smiled, "Yeah. It's good to see you, too."

There was another shudder. Rajesh was back at his computer trying to get help for us, "Can anyone hear me? Come on, I need help down here! I need…"

Then the Void Ship stopped vibrating. Rajesh walked over to us as Mickey took off his lab coat and ear piece, "Here we go…" he said. We looked at the Void Ship and watched as it started to open and light started to stream through the top.

"Whatever's in there… I'm ready for it… I've got just the thing…" Mickey went to the platform under the sphere and pulled out a very large gun, "This is going to blast them to Hell."

"Samuel, what are you doing?" asked Rajesh.

"The name's Mickey. Mickey Smith. Defending the Earth." Then he cocked his gun and the sphere opened wide. Four objects started to float out of the Void Ship.

"That's not Cybermen," said Mickey.

My eyes went wide… "No… No… It can't be…" I watched in horror as four Daleks glided out of the sphere. One of them was all black.

"Oh, my God." said Rose

"Location, Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate!" said the Daleks, "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

To Be Continued…


	7. Doomsday

Doomsday

I can't describe the level of fear I felt when I saw the Daleks rise out of the Void Ship and float down to the floor. I started having flashbacks to the War. Watching as many of my friends and family were killed. But, I shook my head and cleared the memories. Since the Doctor wasn't there I would have to step up and protect Rose, Mickey and Rajesh. The Daleks moved closer to us calling out, "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

Then I called out, "Daleks!" The Daleks fell silent, "That's right… I know what you are…"

The Black Dalek rolled up to me and scanned me, "You are a Time Lady!"

"That's right… I was able to escape the Time War like you…" I took of my lab coat and Rose followed suit, I looked at the large object that came out of the Void Ship with the Daleks "And, I can tell that whatever that is… Daleks didn't make it… which means you need my help to open it and if you want my help opening it, you need to keep these humans alive. Do you understand me?"

The Black Dalek looked at me, "You will be necessary." Then it turned to one of its fellow Daleks. I looked at the large object with the Daleks. It looked some what familiar but I couldn't place it, "Report. What is the status of the Genesis Ark?"

I couldn't believe it. I took a deep breath. I was sure that I was dead the moment the Daleks found out I was a Time Lady. It needed us alive for some reason… "Status- hibernation," said one of the Daleks.

"Commence awakening." said the Black Dalek.

"The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else," said another Dalek.

One of the Daleks turned to the Genesis Ark and clamped its suction arm to a half sphere on a corner of the Ark.

Mickey looked at Rose and I while still pointing his gun at the Daleks, "The Daleks… You said they were all dead."

"Never mind that," I said, "What the hell's a Genesis Ark?"

The Daleks said nothing for several moments then the Black Dalek turned toward us.

"Which of you is least important?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Which of you is least important?"

"No, we don't work like that," said Rose, "None of us."

"Designate the least important!" said Rajesh

"This is my responsibility." said Rajesh.

"No, you don't," I said.

Rajesh ignored me and stepped forward, "I er, I represent the Torchwood Institute. Anything you need, you… come through me. Leave these three alone."

"You will kneel." said the Black Dalek.

"What for?"

"Kneel." Rajesh keeled. And the Black Dalek continued, "The Daleks need information about current Earth history."

"Yeah, well, I can give you a certain amount of intelligence but nothing that will compromise Homeland security."

"Speech is not necessary. We will extract brainwaves."

As the three Daleks moved toward him and positioned their suction arms around his head,

I turned away not wanting to look knowing what was next. I closed my eyes as I heard Rajesh plead for his life, "Don't… I- I'll tell you everything you need. No. No!"

I turned around when I heard Rajesh's blackened corpse fall to the floor.

"His mind spoke of a second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts," said the Black Dalek.

"You didn't need to kill him!" I said.

"Neither did we need him alive," said one of the other Daleks

"Dalek Thay… investigate outside," said the Black Dalek.

"I obey," said Dalek They as it moved out of the room. I was floored when I heard the Black Dalek called the Dalek that was leaving Dalek They. As far as I knew, Daleks didn't have names. Once Dalek They was out of the room the Black Dalek said, "Establish visual contact. Lower communications barrier."

Then, a projection appeared in the area where the Void Ship had been. The projection showed the Dalek's point of view, and what it was looking at was two Cybermen.

"Identify yourselves." said Dalek They.

"You will identify first," said one of the Cybermen.

"State your identity."

"You will identify first."

"Identify!"

"It's like Stephen Hawkins meets the Speaking Clock," said Mickey

I turned back to the screen and heard the Cyberman say, "…illogical. You will modify."

"Daleks do not take orders."

"You have identified as Daleks."

"Outline resembles the inferior species known as Cybermen," said the Black Dalek.

Just then I heard my uncle's voice in my head, _'Theodora? Are you and Rose OK?'_

'_Yes… Rose, Mickey and I are OK… For now…'_

'_Mickey? Mickey Smith? How his he here?'_

'_I don't know.'_

'_You stay safe and keep them safe…'_

'_You too…'_

I broke the link with my uncle and heard one of the Cybermen say, "Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant."

"Daleks have no concept of elegance," said Dalek They

"This is obvious. But consider, our technologies are compatible. Cybermen plus Daleks. Together, we could upgrade the Universe."

"You propose an alliance?"

"This is correct."

"Request denied."

The Cybermen thrust their fists out and readied their blasters. "Hostile elements will be deleted." They shot at Dalek They but their blasts just bounced off the Daleks armor.

"Exterminate!" then Dalek They shot at each of the Cybermen and they both fell down dead.

Then the picture on the screen changed to show a Cyberman, "Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen."

"This is not war. This is pest control.," Said the Black Dalek.

"We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?"

"Four."

"You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?"

"We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek. You are superior in only one respect."

"What is that?"

"You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier!" Just before the screen when to static, The Doctor walked behind the Cyberman on the screen.

"Wait!" said the Dalek, who was guarding the Genesis Ark, "Rewind image by nine rells." The screen rewound, "Identify grid seven gamma frame." it zoomed in on The Doctor, "This male registers as enemy."

The Black Dalek turned toward Rose, "The human female's heartbeat has increased."

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Mickey.

"Identify him."

"All right then…" said Rose, "If you really want to know, that's the Doctor." The Daleks rolled away from her, "Five million Cybermen, easy. One Doctor? Now you're scared."

Dalek They reentered the room, "Cyber threat irrelevant. Concentrate on the Genesis Ark."

The other Daleks took a position around the Genesis Ark and clamped their suction arms to a half sphere on a corner of the Ark.

"Why are we being kept alive?"

"They might need us," I said.

We stood by while the Daleks stood watch over the Genesis Ark. We had our backs to them while Mickey showed us how he was able to get her from the Parallel Universe, "I could transport out of here, but it only carries one and I'm not leaving either of you behind."

"You'd follow me anywhere. What did I do to you all those years ago?"

"Guess I'm just stupid."

I wanted to smack Mickey upside the head for saying that, Rose took his hand, and squeezed it, "You're the bravest man I've ever met."

"What about the Doctor?"

"Oh, all right. Bravest human."

"I'm sticking with what Rose said before," I said, as I wrapped my arm around his free one, "I think you are a lot braver than my uncle…" I looked at him and smiled.

Mickey smiled back, "Well, I can't think what the Daleks need with me. I'm nothing to them."

"You could be… " Said Rose, "Whatever's inside that Ark is waking up, and I've seen this happen before. The first time I saw a Dalek, it was broken. It was dying. But I touched it. The moment I did that… I brought it back to life. As the Doctor said… when you travel in time in the TARDIS, you soak up all this… um… background radiation. It's harmless. It's just there. But in the Time War, the Daleks evolved so they could use it as a power supply."

"I love it when you talk technical."

"Shut up."

"If the Daleks have got something inside that thing, and it needs waking up…" I said.

"They need you or Rose," said Mickey.

"You've traveled in time. Any of us would do."

"But why would they build something they can't open themselves?"

"The technology is stolen," said The Black Dalek, "The Ark is not of Dalek design."

"Then who built it?" I asked.

"The Time Lords. This is all that survives of your Home World." The Daleks then shuffled around the Ark.

"I wouldn't say that…" I said as I crossed my arms across my chest, "What's inside?"

"The future."

I thought about what the Black Dalek said… The Time Lords built the Ark and inside was the future of the Daleks… It just wasn't making sense to me. "Final stage of awakening," said one of the Daleks.

The Black Dalek looked at me, "Your handprint will open the Ark."

I shook my head, "No… I won't do it…" I didn't care. There was no way I would do anything to release the Hell that was inside that thing…

"Obey or the humans will die." said the Black Dalek.

I looked down dejected. I couldn't sacrifice Rose or Mickey to save the planet. I looked at my friends. "I'm sorry.." Then I started to walk toward the Ark.

"Teddy, don't." said Mickey.

"Place your hand upon the casket," said the Black Dalek.

"All right!" I said, "You're going to kill us anyway, so why not?" Then I looked at the Black Dalek, "If you um… escaped the Time War… don't you want to know what happened to the Emperor?"

"The Emperor survived?"

"'Til he met me…" said Rose. The Black Dalek looked at her and she continued, "I met the Emperor, and I took the Time Vortex and I poured it into his head and turned him into dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks… and I destroyed him." Rose smiled and laughed.

"You will be exterminated!"

Just then my uncle walked into the room wearing his 3D glasses, "Oh now, hold on, wait a minute."

"Alert, alert. You are the Doctor," said the Black Dalek.

"Sensors report he is unarmed," said Dalek They.

"That's me. Always." said The Doctor.

"Then you are powerless," said The Black Dalek.

"Not me," said The Doctor, as he took his glasses off with a flourish, "Never." Then he looked at Rose, "How are you?"

"Oh, same old, you know." she said with a grin.

"Good." He walked up to me and hugged me, "You did good…"

"I learned from the best…"

Then he turned toward Mickey, "And Mickity McMickey!" They bumped fists, "Nice to see ya!"

"And you, boss," said Mickey.

"Social interaction will cease!" said one of the Daleks.

"How did you survive the Time War?" asked The Black Dalek.

"By fighting. On the front line. I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that." said my uncle. I looked down, I lost many friends at the Battle of Arcadia, "But you lot ran away!" he continued.

"We had to survive."

"The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about you?"

"Doctor, they've got names," I said, "I mean, Daleks don't have names, do they"

Then the Daleks started to introduce themselves, "I am Dalek Thay."

"Dalek Sek," said the Black Dalek.

"Dalek Jast."

"Dalek Caan."

"So that's it!" said the Doctor, "At last. The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend."

"Who are they?" asked Rose

"A secret order," I said, "above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks."

"Even dared to have names," said The Doctor, "All to find new ways of killing."

"But that thing," said Mickey as he pointed to the Ark, "they said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?"

"I don't know. Never seen it before."

"But it's Time Lord," said Rose.

"Both sides had secrets. What is it? What have you done?"

"Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy," said Dalek Sek.

"What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean?"

"They said one touch from a time traveler will wake it up," I said

"Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything… ever… from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage." Then my uncle whispered, "Completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream."

"The Doctor will open the Ark!" said Dalek Sek.

The Doctor just laughed and said, "The Doctor will not."

"You have no way of resisting."

"Well… you got me there. Although… there is always this." He reached into his pocket and took out his sonic screwdriver.

"A sonic probe?"

"That's 'screwdriver.'"

"It is harmless," said Dalek Sek, scornfully.

"Oh, yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do. It is VERY good at opening doors."

He pressed a button and the doors to the room exploded inward. We saw Cybermen and people carrying guns similar to what Mickey was using, one of the people was Jake from the parallel world.

"Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!" said The Cybermen

"Alert. Casing impaired. Casing impaired!" called out Dalek Caan, as he was hit by one the energy beams.

The Doctor, Rose and I flung ourselves to the floor trying to avoid being hit.

"Teddy! Rose! get out!" called The Doctor.

We started to make our way to the door but Rose stumbled. I was stunned to see Pete help her up, "Come on…" he said.

"Fire power insufficient! Fire power insufficient!" said Dalek Sek.

Rose, Pete and I watched as Mickey dove for his gun and started firing. "Daleks will be deleted. Delete! Delete!" called out one of the Cybermen.

The Doctor made is way to the doorway and Rose called out, "Mickey, come on!"

"Adapt to weaponry," said Dalek Thay. Jake managed to reach the door.

"Fire power restored!" said Dalek Sek. Sek shot at a Cyberman next to Mickey and destroyed it. As a result, Mickey lost his footing and accidently placed his hand on the Ark, leaving a red mark on it. Then he made a dash for the door. "Cybermen primary target." said Dalek Sek.

Mickey was wincing in pain and looking at his hand when the rest of Jake's men made it out of the room. The Doctor closed the door sealing the Daleks and Cybermen inside, "Jake, check the stairwell. The rest of you, come on!" said The Doctor, then we started to run down the hall back to the warehouse.

"I just fell, I didn't mean it!" said Mickey as we ran.

"Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. You've done us a favor," said The Doctor "Now, run!"

We turned down a corridor and saw two Cybermen in front of us. We heard one of them say to someone in front of us, "You will be upgraded."

We heard a very familiar female voice call out, "No, but you can't. Please."

Pete grabbed the gun from Mickey's and shot the two Cybermen in the back. They fell to the ground and when the smoke cleared there was Jackie.

"Pete?!" she said.

"Hello, Jacks."

"I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair," she said sounding annoyed, "Why him?"

I laughed a little and Pete said, "I'm not a ghost."

"But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete."

Then my uncle stepped forward, "It's Pete from a different universe. There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where…"

I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back over to Rose, Mickey and Me. "They are having a moment if you don't mind!"

"Oh… you look old," said Jackie.

"You don't." said Pete.

"How can you be standing there?" asked Jackie. I wrapped my arm around the Doctor's arm to keep him out of their conversation.

"I just got lucky," said Pete, "Lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or…?"

"There was never anyone else. Twenty years, though. Look at me. I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself."

"You brought her up. Rose Tyler. That's not bad."

"Yeah," said Jackie, in a whisper.

"In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine, they worked. Made me rich."

"I don't care about that," she paused, "How rich?"

"Very."

"I don't care about that. How very?"

Pete laughed, "Thing is though, Jacks, you're… you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both…." Jackie nodded and then he continued, "You know, it's just sort of… Oh, come here…" They ran to meet each other, Jackie started crying. He swept her off her feet into a big hug. . I smiled, they put me in mind of Amy and Bob, my human parents.

We made our way back to the warehouse and saw the battle between the Cybermen and the Daleks. The Doctor dove into the room. I alternated between looking at The Doctor and looking at Rose who was next to me. I could tell she was just as anxious as I was. He reached into a box and took out two large black block-like devices, that I recognized as magnaclamps. Attach it to an object and it cancels the mass. You could lift two tons of weight with one hand. The Doctor returned with the magnaclamps and we started to make our way out but The Doctor put on his 3D glasses and looked back into the room. I put mine on and we watched as The Daleks reached the center of the warehouse, "Override roof mechanism," said Dalek Sek. The roof of the warehouse started to open, "Elevate."

Then, Dalek Sek and the Ark started to rise up into the London sky.

"What're they doing?" asked Rose, "Why do they need to get outside?!"

"Time Lord science. What Time Lord science?" said The Doctor, baffled. We took off our glasses, "What is it?"

We closed the door and started running down the corridor. As we ran all I could think was Time Lord science… The future of the Daleks…

"We've got to see what it's doing," said The Doctor, "We've got to go back up. Come on! All of you. top floor!"

"That's forty five floors up!" said Jackie, "Believe me, I've done them all."

Just then Jake popped his head out the elevator doors, "We could always take the lift."

As we went up, my brain continued to think…Time Lord science… The future of the Daleks… As we got near the top… It came to me… and it made me sick. And, I hoped and prayed I was wrong. I looked at my uncle, "Doctor… I figured it out…" He looked at me, "Time Lord science… It's bigger on the inside…"

His eyes went wide, "No…" he said. The elevator doors opened and the two of us ran for the windows. We reached an office overlooking London he dumped the magnaclamps on a desk and looked out the windows. And our worst fears were realized. We saw the Ark and Dalek Sek outside. The Ark was spinning around and as it spun more Daleks came out.

"Did the Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?" asked Mickey.

"It's a prison ship," I said.

"How many Daleks?" asked Rose.

"Millions," I said.

We all watched as the Daleks spread over London. Cybermen on the streets below started firing at the Daleks and the Daleks returned fire. As we looked at the fighting the Doctor telepathically told me about what happened while I was with Rose & Mickey and his plan to close the rift and get rid of the Cybermen & the Daleks. But, it would come with a cost…

"I'm sorry, but you've had it," said Pete, as he walked away from the window, "This world's going to crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home." He handed her one of the yellow buttons, "Jacks, take this. You're coming with us."

"But they're destroying the city!" she said.

"I'd forgotten you could argue," he said affectionately, as he looped the button around her neck himself, "It's not just London, it's the whole world." He took her face in his hand and made her look at him, "But there's another world just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe as long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor? Teddy?"

The Doctor and I turned around and we were both wearing our 3D glasses again.

"Oh, We're ready," said The Doctor, "We've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood." He walked up to a computer and started typing, "Slam it down and close off both universes."

"Reboot systems," said the computer.

"But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen?" asked Rose.

"They're part of the problem, and that makes them part of the solution." I said, I looked at the group "Isn't anyone going to ask why we are wearing these glasses?"

Rose smiled, "Why are you two wearing those glasses?"

"So we can see! that's why!" said The Doctor.

I rolled my eyes and continued, "We've got two separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen traveled through the Void to get here. And you all," I said pointing at Mickey, Jake, and Pete, "one world to another, via the Void."

"Oh, I like that," said The Doctor, "Via the Void. Look." He took his glasses off and put them on Rose, "I've been through it. Do you see?"

Rose then could see what The Doctor and I could see. Everyone and everything that had been through the Void was surrounded by floating green and red particles. She reached out and tried to touch them.

"Reboot in three minutes." said the computer.

"What is it?" asked Rose.

"Void stuff."

"Like um… background radiation."

"That's it. Look at the others," said the Doctor as he turned Rose to look at Jake, Mickey, Jackie and Pete. "And the only one who hasn't been through the Void, your mother. First time she's looked normal all in her life."

I slapped him on the shoulder and Jackie said, "Oi!"

The Doctor then ran to the large empty white wall on the other end of the room "But the Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. We just open the Void and reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside."

"Pulling them all in!" said Rose.

"Pulling them all in!"

"Sorry… What's… what's the Void?" asked Mickey.

"The dead space between universes," I said as I took of my 3D glasses , "Some people call it Hell."

Mickey looped his button around his neck, "So… you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell." He looked at Jake, "Man, I told you they were good."

"But it's like you said," said Rose to the Doctor, "We've all got Void stuff. Me too, because we went to that parallel world," she took her glassed off, " We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

"That's why you've got to go," said The Doctor.

"Reboot in two minutes," said the computer.

"Back to Pete's World," he pointed at Pete, "Hey, we should call it that. Pete's World. I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side."

"And then you close it, for good?" asked Pete.

"The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff," I said, "In the end it'll close itself."

"But you two stay on this side?" said Rose to The Doctor.

"But you'll both get pulled it," said Mickey.

The Doctor continued to look at Rose. Then he ran over to the desk and picked up the magnaclamps "That's why I got these. We'll just have to hold on tight. I've been doing it all my life."

"I'm supposed to go." said Rose.

"Yeah," said my uncle.

"To another world, and then it gets sealed off."

"Yes," I said as my uncle and I started to work on getting the system back online.

"Forever," Rose laughed, "That's not going to happen."

A crash from outside shook the building. "We haven't got time to argue," said Pete, "The plan works. We're going. You too. All of us."

"No, I'm not leaving here." said Rose.

"I'm not going without her," said Jackie

" Oh, my God. We're going!" said Pete.

"I've had twenty years without you, so button it," said Jackie, "I'm not leaving her."

"You've got to." said Rose.

"Well, that's tough."

"Mum…"

"Reboot in one minute," said the computer.

"I've had a life with you for nineteen years," said Rose, with her voice trembling and tears threatening to fall, "but then I met the Doctor and Teddy, and all the things I've seen them do for me, for you, For all of us, For the whole… stupid planet and every planet out there. They do it alone, mum."

The Doctor and I watched as Rose said goodbye to her mother. We both thought about our friends and family that we had lost during the Time War. We'd never see them again. We knew how much she loved her mother. We couldn't ask Rose to give her up for us, nor could we let Rose give her up for us. We looked at each other and nodded.

My uncle reached into his pocket and took out a yellow button similar to the one that Mickey showed us in the sphere chamber. and he came up behind Rose, "But not anymore, because now he's got me." Then he looped the chain of the button around Rose's neck, "What're you"

Pete pressed the button and everyone except The Doctor and I where left in the control room. I gave my uncle a quick hug. He looked down at me and smiled. Then I heard Rose's voice "I think this is the on switch…"

My uncle walked over to Rose and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, stooping slightly, so he could look her in the eyes. "Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!"

"I made my choice a long time ago," said Rose, calmly but her voice trembling, "and I'm never going to leave you." The Doctor stared at her. Then, he released his grip on her shoulders, "So what can I do to help?" she asked.

The computer announced, "Systems rebooted. Open access."

He pointed to a computer, "Those coordinates over there, set them all at six." Rose nodded and headed over to the computer, "And Hurry up!" He yelled. Rose leaned over the computer and took her button off.

I shook my head and went over to a computer to see how the system was booting up. Then, there was an alert and video feed from one of the stairways, "We've got Cybermen on the way up." I said.

My uncle rushed over to look, "How many floors down?"

"Just one."

We looked on the screen and saw The Cybermen climbing the stairs. "We will retreat through the breach. Regain the Home World."

Then another Cyberman appeared at the top of the stairs carrying a gun like Mickey did, "You will not pass."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You will not pass," then the Cyberman at the top of the stairs, "I did my duty for Queen and Country. I did my duty for Queen and Country. I did my duty for Queen and Country."

"Levers operational," said the Computer. The Doctor went into the office and got the Magnaclamps. He handed one to me and then he went across the room. My uncle went over to the wall and put the clamp on the wall near the leaver. "Press the Red Button" He said. I did what he said and the clamp attached to the wall, I pulled on it to make sure it was secure. I hung on to the clamp and got ready to hold on.

Then, The Doctor started to talk very fast, as he and Rose walked to the levers and got ready to turn them on "When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. Are you ready?

"So are they," said Rose, as she looked behind me.

I turned and saw 4 Daleks outside the window. "Let's do it!" He said. He and Rose pushed the levers to the on position and then they ran over to the clamps. Rose and I shared one while The Doctor was on his own on the other side of the room.

"Online." said the Computer.

The room was filled with bright white light and a very strong wind was trying to suck us in. I held tightly with both arms and made sure my feet were set. I turned my head when I heard the glass break. I looked and saw the Daleks outside fly past us and into the Void.

"The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" said the Doctor. I watched as Daleks and Cybermen were sucked into the Void along with the Genesis Ark. I looked over at The Doctor and Rose and they were smiling at each other. Everything was going to plan until a Dalek crashed into the lever on our side of the room and knocked the lever out of place and slide into the off position.

"Offline," said the computer.

"Turn it on!" said the Doctor as the suction started to decrease. Rose and I looked at each other for a moment. Rose reached for the lever while trying to maintain her grip on the clamp, but it was too far away. She strained to reach it, eventually falling onto it. I tried to grab her arm as she fell but I couldn't grab it fast enough. I quickly regained my grip on the clamp and watched helplessly as Rose struggled to get the lever back up, "I've got to get it upright!" she called out.

After some effort she got it back up, "Online and locked." said the Computer.

Almost instantaneously the section increased, and the Doctor and I watched in fear as we watched Rose holding on to nothing but the lever.

"Rose, hold on!" I yelled. But, the Void was too strong. It pulled on her, making it nearly impossible for her to hold on. She winced, crying out in effort.

"Hold on!" said my uncle. I could tell he wanted to run to her but he knew that he would be sucked into The Void because there were still Daleks and Cybermen flying past us.

Rose moaned but just couldn't hold on any longer. With one last cry, her grip slipped and she was pulled back towards the Void. The Doctor and I screamed her name as we watched her being pulled away from us. Then, Pete appeared in front of the breach. She fell into his arms and glanced over her shoulder at us before Pete hit the button, and they vanished. We just stared at the breach and watched as it closed itself. Sealing Rose in Pete's World forever. Once it was safe, The Doctor and I walked slowly up to the wall. I watched as The Doctor pressed his head against the wall, then he laid his hand on it, palm flat against it before leaning against it, as though he might feel Rose on the other side.

I walked up to him and gave him a hug, "At least, Pete caught her in time… She'll safe in Pete's World."

The Doctor nodded, "I just wish I could have said Goodbye…"

I thought for a moment, "Maybe there's a way…"

It took us a bit of time but we found a small crack that hadn't finished sealing. While I moved the TARDIS in position to send the projection. The Doctor sent a Rose a message telling her where she needed to go to receive the projection. Her subconscious would process the message as a dream. "We are in position." I said, "are you ready?"

The Doctor nodded, "I'm Ready."

I pressed a couple of buttons on the console and walked over to my uncle. I closed my eyes and then opened them. We were standing on a beach and Rose was standing in front of us.

"Where are you?" asked Rose.

"Inside the TARDIS." said The Doctor.

"Teddy found one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. We're in orbit around a super nova." He laughed a little, "We're burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

"You look like ghosts."

"Hold on," I said, "I took out my sonic screwdriver and pointed it toward where the console was in our universe, to make us look solid to Rose.

"Can I t-?"

I shook my head "We're still just images. You can't touch us."

"Can't you come through properly?" said Rose, her voice trembling.

"The whole thing would fracture," said The Doctor, "Two universes would collapse."

"So?" she said, half joking.

The Doctor and I smiled. We looked at each other for a few moments. Then, he looked around and asked, "Where are we? Where did the gap come out?"

"We're in Norway."

"Norway. Right."

"About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'."

"Dalek?" he said in a surprised tone.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Dårlig. It's Norwegian for bad."

"This translates as Bad Wolf Bay," said Rose. We all laughed for a moment, "How long have we got?"

"About two minutes," I said.

"I can't think of what to say!" she said, almost laughing.

My uncle looked to his left and saw, Pete, Jackie, and Mickey standing by a Jeep, "You've still got Mister Mickey, then?"

"There's five of us now," said Rose, "Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby."

The Doctor's eyes got big, "You're not?"

"No," Rose laughed, "It's mum. She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way."

"And what about you?" I asked, "What are you doing now?"

"I'm back working in the shop," said Rose.

The Doctor nodded, "Oh, good for you."

Rose laughed, "Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business." I could see the tears forming in her eyes, "I think I know a thing or two about aliens."

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth," said the Doctor, with pride. They looked at each other for a moment then the Doctor continued, "You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead." Rose started to cry, "Here you are," said The Doctor with a smile, "Living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have."

"Am I ever going to see you two again?" asked Rose as she started to sob.

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, "I'm sorry, but you can't."

"What're you going to do?"

"Oh, We've got the TARDIS. Same old life. Last of the Time Lords."

"Just the two of you?" asked Rose. He nodded. I looked at Rose and felt the tears rolling down my cheeks as I looked I her crying, "I lo-" She got choked up and it took her a moment to regain her composure and said, "I love you." Then, she started to cry again.

"Quite right, too," Said my uncle. Rose nodded and smiled through her tears, "And I suppose… if it's one last chance to say it… Rose Tyler… I love you, too…"

I could sense the connection was going to fade, "Goodbye, Rose…" I said. I wished I could have given her a hug. And with that, the connection with Pete's World was broken and the final crack had closed. I looked and saw we were in the TARDIS.

I looked at my uncle and saw the streaks of tears running down his face. I wrapped my arms around him and started to cry. He returned the hug and we just stood there holding each other for several moments. Then, he pulled back and rubbed his hands over his eyes to wipe the tears away. I did the same, "Let's get out of here…" he said.

I nodded, we walked over to the console and started to get the TARDIS ready to move way from the supernova. We didn't really know where we were going next and we really didn't care. We just need to get away from where we were now. All of the sudden he stopped. "What?" he gasped in surprise.

I looked at my uncle and saw he was staring at something behind me near the door. I turned around and was shocked by what I saw. There was a woman dressed in a wedding gown standing there, her red hair visible through her veil. The woman turned around as well, yelping in surprise. From looking at her face I figured she was about my mom's age.

"What?!" I said.

"Who are you?" asked The Bride.

"But…" said the Doctor as he looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"What?!" I said.

"What the hell is this place?" yelled The Bride.

"What?!" said The Doctor and I in unison.

To Be Continued….

A/N: Well, that's the end of Series 2. I must say I was debating on where or not to keep Rose. And for awhile as I was working on this story, Rose did stay. But, then I thought more about what I wanted to do with the story and if Rose stayed there would be a lot of people in the TARDIS by the time Amy and Rory show up. Anyway, Please Read and Review, that helps me get inspired to keep working.


	8. The Runaway Bride

The Runaway Bride

I must say that after losing Rose the last thing I wanted was to go on another adventure. And, I had a feeling that if you asked The Doctor he would have told you the same thing. Honestly, I wanted to go home and see my family for a few days. But, my plans would be put on hold for just a little while, while The Doctor and I dealt with our unexpected visitor.

The Doctor was looking around for some explanation of how this woman somehow appeared inside the TARDIS. "You can't do that. I wasn't… We're in flight! That is- that is physically impossible! How did-?"

"Tell me where I am," said the bride in a commanding tone, "I demand you tell me right now- where am I?"

"Inside the TARDIS." I said. Then, I turned back to the console to start to figure out how this woman got in.

"The what?" asked the bride.

"The TARDIS." said The Doctor.

"The what?"

"The TARDIS!" said The Doctor and I together. The Doctor joined me at the console.

"The what?"

I sighed, "It's called the TARDIS."

"That's not even a proper word," said the Bride, "You're just saying things."

I rolled my eyes and put up my hands. I shook my head and went back to work trying to figure out how she got in. "How did you get in here?" asked my uncle.

"Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me," said the bride, "Who was it? Who's paying you? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it.

"Who the hell is Nerys?"

"Your best friend."

"Hold on, wait a minute. What are you dressed like that for?" asked The Doctor. I looked at my uncle. For a 900 year old Time Lord, he could be a real idiot sometimes. I shook my head at him.

"I'm going ten pin bowling," said the Bride, I laughed a little at that, "Why do you think, Dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle!" The Doctor and I fiddled with the controls while the bride walked around continuing to rant at us, "I've been waiting all my life for this. I was just seconds away, and then you two- I don't know, you lot drugged me or something!"

"We haven't done anything!" said The Doctor.

"I'm having the police on you two! Me and my husband- as soon as he is my husband- we're going to sue the living backside off ya!" said the bride. The Doctor and I didn't reply we were too engrossed in trying to figure out how the bride got in the TARDIS. I looked up from what I was doing and saw her running toward the doors. "No, wait a minute. Wait a minute. Don't-!" I said as I chased after her, my uncle was close behind me.

The Bride threw the doors open and thankfully stopped before she stepped outside. Because, we were still orbiting the super nova we were useings to power the transmistion to Pete's World. The Doctor stepped next to her on her right while I stood on her left, "You're in space. Outer space. This is our… space ship. It's called the TARDIS."

"How am I breathing?" asked the Bride.

"The TARDIS is protecting us," I said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my niece, Teddy. You?" asked my uncle.

"Donna."

"Human?"

"Yeah. Is that optional?"

"Well, it is for us," I said.

"You're aliens."

I nodded and the Doctor said, "Yeah."

Donna paused for a moment, "It's freezing with these doors open."

The Doctor slammed the doors shut and the two of us ran back to the console. "I don't understand it and I understand everything!" he said. I rolled my eyes and he continued, "This- this can't happen! There is no way a human being can lock itself onto the TARDIS and transport itself inside. It must be…" I continued to check the TARDIS' systems while the doctor grabbed an ophthalmoscope, walked up to Donna and started to look in here eyes. "Impossible. Some sort of subatomic connection? Something in the temporal field? Maybe something pulling you into alignment with the Chronon shell. Maybe something macro mining your DNA within the interior matrix. Maybe a genetic…" Then, Donna slapped my uncle across the face. I winced a little. Then he said, "What was that for?" I rolled my eyes.

"Get me to the church!" yelled Donna.

"Right! Fine! I don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?"

"Saint Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System!" We started to set the controls. When Donna noticed one of Rose's blouses slung over the railings. "I knew it, acting all innocent." She picked it up and walked over to us, "I'm not the first, am I? How many women have you two abducted?"

"That's our friend's." said my uncle, quietly.

"Where is she, then? Popped out for a space walk?" said Donna, sarcastically.

I took a deep breath. I wanted to yell at her and tell her all about what happened to Rose. But, I didn't I looked at Donna and said, "She's gone."

"Gone where?" asked Donna.

The Doctor and I looked at each other unsure of what to tell her, "We lost her." said The Doctor.

"Well, you can hurry up and lose me!" said Donna, "How do you mean, lost?"

The Doctor didn't say anything he just walked up to Donna, took Rose's blouse from her, threw it toward the doorway that lead to the rest of the ship and said, "Right, Chiswick."

When we landed, Donna opened the door and we walked outside, "I said, 'Saint Mary's.'" said Donna, "What sort of Martians are you? Where's this?"

I looked around, "I'm assuming London."

My uncle stoked the doorframe, "Something's wrong with her… It's like she's… Recalibrating!" The Doctor and I went back inside. He walked up to the console, "She's digesting." He put one and on the rotor, "What have you eaten? What's wrong?"

"Donna?" I called to her I continued to think of reasons for Donna to just appear in the TARDIS, "You've really got to think. Is there anything that might've caused this?"

"Anything you might've done?" asked The Doctor.

"Any sort of alien contacts?"

"Have you seen lights in the sky?"

"Did you touch something strange?"

"Who're you getting married to? Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?" asked my uncle.

I looked at my uncle, "What?"

He was going to answer my question but he looked outside and saw Donna starting to run, "Donna!" He called out and started to run out of the TARDIS.

We caught up to her a short ways away from the TARDIS, "Donna."

"Leave me alone. I just want to get married," she said.

"Come back to the TARDIS."

"No way. That box is too weird."

"It's… bigger on the inside, that's all," said my uncle.

"Oh! That's all?" said Donna, as she looked at her watch, "Ten past three. I'm going to miss it." I could tell she was holding back the tears.

"You can phone them. Tell them where you are."

"How do I do that?"

The Doctor looked at me and I checked my pockets, "I must have left my phone it in my room…"

Then he looked at Donna "Do you have a mobile?"

Donna stopped and stared at him, "I'm in my wedding dress. It doesn't have pockets. Who has pockets? Have you ever seen a bride with pockets? When I went to my fitting, do you think I said, 'Alison, the one thing I forgot to say is give me pockets'?!"

"…This man you're marrying. What's his name?"

"Lance," said Donna with love.

"Good luck, Lance." said the Doctor and then I smacked him on his shoulder.

"Oi! No stupid Martians are going to stop me from getting married. To hell with you two!" said Donna. Then she started to run off again.

"We're- We're not… We're not… We're not from Mars…" said The Doctor. Then we took off after her.

We saw Donna trying to hail a cab, "Taxi!" we caught up to her, and the taxi just drove past, "Why's his light on?"

"There's another one!" said The Doctor.

"Taxi!" she called but it just drove past us again, "Oi!"

"There's one!" I said. I waved to the driver to get his attention but he just drove by.

"Oi!"

"Do you have this effect on everyone?" asked my uncle. Which prompted me to smack him on the shoulder. "What have I told you about doing that?"

I looked at him right in the eyes, "As soon as you stop being rude… I'll stop hitting you…" Then I turned my attention back to the task at hand, "Why aren't they stopping?

"They think I'm in fancy dress," said Donna.

Just then another taxi drove past blowing its horn, "Stay off the scotch, darlin'!" called the driver.

"They think I'm drunk." said Donna.

Then two guys drove past and yelled out the window, "You're fooling no one, mate!"

"They think I'm in drag!" said Donna.

"Hold on, hold on." said my uncle, he put his fingers between his lips and whistled. It was very piercing. Donna and I had to cover our ears. But, it attracted the attention of a taxi, that ground to a halt in front of us.

The three of us climbed in the back, "Saint Mary's in Chiswick, just off Hayden Road," Said Donna, "It's an emergency. I'm getting married. Just… hurry up!"

"You know it'll cost you, sweetheart? Double rates today." said the driver.

"Oh, my God!" said Donna, "Have you either of you got any money?"

I shook and The Doctor said, "um… no. Haven't you?"

"Pockets!" said Donna, as she violently gestured to her dress.

And just as fast as we were in the taxi we were back on the curb, "And that goes double for your mother!" said Donna, as it drove off, "I'll have him. I've got his number. I'll have him. Talk about the Christmas spirit."

"Is it Christmas?" asked the Doctor as he looked around. I was surprised as well when I looked around and saw all the Christmas decorations. I made a mental note to wish my family a Merry Christmas before we left this time again.

"Well, duh," said Donna, "Maybe not on Mars, but here it's Christmas Eve!" She looked over his shoulder, " Phone box! We can reverse the charges!" We ran over to the box.

"How come you're getting married on Christmas Eve?" I asked.

"Can't bear it. I hate Christmas. Honeymoon, Morocco. Sunshine, lovely…" We reached the phone booth and The Doctor held the door open for Donna, "What's the operator? I've not done this in years. What do you dial? 100?"

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the phone, "Just call the direct."

"What did you do?" demanded Donna.

"Something- Martian. Now phone. We'll get money!" said The Doctor, as he took my hand and pulled me over to an ATM. There was a man all ready using it. I rolled my eyes as my uncle hopped from foot to foot as we waited. Once the man finished, the two of us walked up to the machine.

"Now what?" I asked, "You don't have a ATM Card?"

"I don't need an ATM Card," he said with a smirk. He took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed at the machine and some money came on. "You only use that in case of emergency…"

"Of course." I said. He took the money and stopped, "What is it?" I looked in the direction he was looking and saw a three piece brass band playing, "God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen." The musicians were dressed as Santa with creepy Santa masks on. Something about them didn't seem right.

Then, we heard Donna call out, "Taxi!" We turned and saw a taxi pull up next to Donna. She talked to the driver, then looked at us and said. "Thanks for nothing, Spaceman! I'll see you two in Court!" She got in the taxi and we saw the driver wearing a creepy Santa mask like the musicians.

"Donna!" called The Doctor.

We looked aback at the brass band of Santas. They started to lower their instruments ominously and held them like weapons. I looked at my uncle, "Doctor… What's going on?"

He didn't say anything he pointed his sonic at the ATM and money started flying out. People ran in-between us and the Santas, "Come on…" he said as grabbed my arm and we started to run down the street.

"What's going on?" I asked as we ran back to the TARDIS.

"The Santas are Roboforms… They want Donna for some reason…" We ran inside and started up the TARDIS. "Scan for Roboforms. Let's see if we can find her." Then he hit the console with a hammer and the rotor started to rise and fall.

I shook my head as I started my scans. "Found them… they are traveling on a motorway… What are we going to do? We can't materialize inside a taxi let alone a moving taxi."

The Doctor looked at me and smiled, "How are your TARDIS flying skills?"

I smiled, "Passed my test first time… Unlike some people I know…"

"Hey…" He said.

We dropped out of the sky and bounced off the motorway shaking the whole console room. "You leave the driving to me… Go get Donna…" I watched on the monitor at the traffic carefully weaving in and out of traffic.

We pulled up next to the taxi flying just inches off the pavement. My uncle went over to the doors and opened them, "Open the door!" he yelled at Donna.

"Do what?" yelled Donna.

"Open the door!"

"I can't, it's locked!" The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the door. Donna pushed the window down, "Santa's a robot."

"Donna, open the door."

"What for?"

"You've got to jump!"

"I'm not bleedin' flip jumping, I'm supposed to be getting married!"

Then, the taxi started picking up speed. "Oh, no you don't…" I said. I pushed a lever forward. And the whole control panel sparked. I looked at the rotor, "Hey! What was that for?!" We lifted over a car in front of us but I didn't get us high enough so we bounced off the roof of the car before we pulled up back in line with the taxi. We bounced off the pavement a few times before I got it stabilized. Believe me, flying a TARDIS isn't like riding a bicycle.

The Doctor pointed his sonic at the Roboform driver to disable it. Then, he turned to Donna, "Listen to me. You've got to jump!"

"I'm not jumping on a motorway!" said Donna.

"Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good! Now, come on!"

"I'm in my wedding dress!"

I rolled my eyes and my uncle said, "Yes, you look lovely! Come on!"

"I can't do it," said Donna, fearfully.

"Trust me." said the Doctor calmly.

"Is that what you said to her? Your friend? The one you lost? Did she trust you?"

"Yes, she did. And she is not dead. She is so alive. Now, jump!"

With a scream Donna launched herself out of the taxi and lands on top of The Doctor. "All right!" I said as I threw the lever to close the doors of the TARDIS. Then, I threw another lever and we zoomed back up into the sky.

A short time later, I had landed the TARDIS on top of a skyscraper in Central London. Donna and I watched The Doctor emptied a fire extinguisher into the TARDIS. Donna looked down at her watch and I had my arms crossed across my chest, "The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying," I said.

The Doctor walked up to us and said, "We'd better give her a couple of hours. You all right?"

"Doesn't matter," said Donna.

"Did we miss it?" I asked.

"Yeah." said Donna.

"Well, you can book another date…" said my uncle.

"Course we can."

"You've still got the honeymoon…" I said.

"It's just a holiday now."

"Yeah… Yeah… Sorry." said my uncle.

"It's not your fault," said Donna.

"Oh! That's a change," said the Doctor with a smile.

"Wish you had a time machine, then we could go back and get it right."

"Yeah… yeah…." I said, "But… even if we did. We couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline… I'm assuming…"

Donna gave me a a suspicious glance before going to sit on the edge of the room. The Doctor and I sat down next to her. He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "God, you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat," said Donna.

I laughed a little and said, "Oh and you'd better put this on." I reached into the pocket of my cardigan and took out a gold ring that looks like a wedding ring.

"Oh, do you have to rub it in?"

"Those robots can trace you. This is a bio-damper. It should keep you hidden." said The Doctor. I handed him the ring and he slipped the ring on her finger, "With this ring, I thee bio-damp."

"For better or for worse," she said. The Doctor smiled and she continued, "So, come on then. Robot Santas- what are they for?"

"Ah, your basic robo-scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas."

"Why, what happened then?"

Even though I didn't know the Doctor then I heard about what happened on the news, "Great big spaceship? Hovering over London? You didn't notice?" I asked.

"I had a bit of a hangover," said Donna.

My uncle gave her a look and then he said, "I spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate. With this… family. My friend, she had this family. Well, they were…" He paused for a moment, "Still… gone now."

"Your friend, who was she?"

"Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the Tardis? I don't know…" He took out his sonic screwdriver, "What's your job?"

"I'm a secretary."

He started scanning her, "It's weird. I mean- you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important…"

I rolled my eyes and Donna said, "This friend of yours… Just before she left, did she punch you in the face?" She whacked the screwdriver out of her face, "Stop bleeping me!"

"What kind of secretary are you?" I asked.

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping. I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought I'm never going to fit in here. And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee. And Lance, he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me. But he was nice, he was funny.: And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too. So that's how it started, me and him. One cup of coffee. That was it."

"When was this?" asked my uncle.

"Six months ago."

"A bit soon to get married isn't it?" I said.

"Well… he insisted. And he nagged… and he nagged me… And he just wore me down. And then finally, I just gave in."

"What does HC Clements do?"

"Oh, security systems. You know… entry codes, ID cards- that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for locksmiths."

I looked at my uncle and I could tell by the look in his eyes he was thinking, "Keys." he said.

"Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is going to be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian boy."

"Yeah. We're not from Mars."

Donna nodded. Then, my uncle stood and lent her a hand to help her up then followed suit with me. Then, Donna said, "Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's going to be heartbroken."

But when we arrived at the reception hall, we saw the party was in full swing. Everyone was dancing, drinking, eating and laughing. That is until they saw Donna. Once everyone laid eyes on her the room fell silent. "You had the reception without me?"

A black gentleman with a shaved head, that I learned later that it was Donna's fiancé, Lance, asked, "Donna, what happened to you?"

"You had the reception without me?" said Donna, raising he voice a little.

No one said anything for a moment or two so my uncle decided to break the ice, "Hello! 'm the Doctor and this is my niece, Teddy."

I smiled and gave the group a small wave, "Hi…"

Donna turned to us and said, "They had the reception without me…"

"We can see that…" I said.

"Well, it was all paid for. Why not?" said a blond haired woman a little younger than Donna.

"Thank you, Nerys."

'So that's the infamous Nerys…' I thought to myself.

Then an older woman came up to us. It was Donna's mother, "Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end- 'I'm on Earth?' Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick, because I'd love to know.-"

Everyone started talking at once, apparently it was all to much to Donna because she burst into tears. All of their anger turned to pity as they watched her cry. Lance hugged her and she cried into his shoulder. Everyone applauded, I could feel a tear forming in my eye. Then, Donna looked up at us and gave us a wink. I smiled and shook my head. I was starting to like Donna.

A short time later, the party was back in full swing. The Doctor and I were standing near the bar watching Donna enjoying herself. I couldn't help but think about Donna and her situation. It was impossible for her to just materialize in the TARIDS. Especially, considering how far away from Earth we were.

I needed more information. I saw a man with a cell phone. I walked up to him, "Excuse me… Could I borrow your phone for a moment?" 

"Sure," He said as he handed it to me. I put on my glasses and started to do a search for 'H.C. Clements.' I did a quick scan of the room before I took out my sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the phone to speed up the processes. When the search was done, on the screen was 'H.C. Clements Sole Prop. TORCHWOOD.' A chill ran down my spine.

I went up to my uncle, "Uncle…" he turned to me, "Look at this…" He put on his glasses, looked at the phone, and looked at me. We knew that if Torchwood was involved it couldn't be good.

I gave the phone back to the man I borrowed it from. I turned back to my uncle and saw him watching a woman dancing who looked a little like Rose. I could tell he was thinking about her. I walked up to him and gave him a little hug, "You OK?"

"Yeah…" He said with a smile. "I'll be fine… It's just hard… Rose was… is quite a woman…"

I nodded, then I saw a man with a video camera, recording the reception. A moment later we were standing next to him. We asked him if he recorded what was supposed to be the wedding ceremony itself. Lucky for us he did, "Oh, I taped the whole thing," he said, "They've all had a look. They said 'sell it to You've Been Framed.' I said, 'more like the News'. Here we are…"

We watched in the small viewfinder screen on the side of the camera as Donna was walking down the aisle. The camera was zoomed in on her face, as she was walking she seemingly disintegrated into golden particles with a scream. My eyes went big. What I saw was impossible. "Can't be. Play it again?" said my uncle.

"Clever, mind! Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping."

We watched again, and The Doctor said, "But that looks like… Huon Particles!"

"What's that then?" asked the cameraman.

I ignored the cameraman's question and looked right at my uncle, "That's impossible. Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years! It so old that…" I turned and looked at Donna and I saw the ring that I gave her, "it can't be hidden by a biodamper!

We ran out of the room and looked out of a window and saw two of the creepy Santa robots walking toward the building. Then we headed back inside to find Donna, "Donna! Donna, they've found you!" called my uncle.

"But you said I was safe." she said.

"The bio-damper doesn't work," I said, "We've got to get everyone out."

Donna looked around, "Oh, My God- it's all my family…"

"Out the back door!" said The Doctor. We ran to the back door, only to find two more Santas, "Maybe not."

We ran back inside and went over to set of French doors and saw two more Santas. One of them was holding a remote control.

"We're trapped," said Donna.

The Santa holding the remote raised it up. My uncle turned around and looked at the Christmas tree in the middle of the room and said, "Christmas trees…"

"What about them?"

"They kill."

Obviously, the Santas did something with Christmas trees last year. So, I didn't hesitate to rush into the crowd, "Get away from the tree!" I shouted.

"Don't touch the trees!" said Donna, as she ushered a group of little girls away from the tree.

"Get away from the Christmas trees!" said The Doctor, "Everyone get away from them! Everyone stay away from the trees!"

"Oh, for God's sakes," said Donna's Mother, "The man's an idiot! Why? What harm's a Christmas tree going to… Oh!"

We watched as the baubles floated off the tree in some weird dance. It was very lovely, utill they started to dive bomb around the room, exploding. The Doctor and I got separated from Donna and we ended up at the DJ stand. We peeked over the edge of the table and saw the Santas were now inside and all six of them were facing us. I stood up, "Hey! Santa! Word of advice. If you're attacking a girl with a sonic screwdriver…" I picked up the microphone and spoke into it, "…don't let her near the sound system." I jammed my sonic screwdriver into the deck. It made a horrible, high-pitched screeched that thankfully didn't affect The Doctor or me but all the humans in the room covered their ears. The Santas started to shake and vibrate violently until they just fell apart.

Once the Santas were destroyed, My uncle and I ran up to them and started to examine them with our sonic screwdrivers. "Look at that. Remote control for the decorations," said The Doctor as he picked it up and showed it to Donna.

I examined one of the heads, "There's a second remote control for the robots. They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

"Never mind all that," said Donna, she turned to my uncle, "You're a doctor. People have been hurt."

"Nah, they wanted you alive. Look." he tossed her a bauble, "They're not active now."

"All I'm saying, you could help."

I handed him the head I was examining and he put it to ear, "Got to think of the bigger picture… There's still a signal!" Then The Doctor and I ran out of the room.

We went outside and The Doctor was still scanning the head, when Donna joined us again, "There's someone behind this, directing the roboforms."

"But why is it me? What have I done?" asked Donna.

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out." I said.

"Oh!" said The Doctor, as he raised his sonic screwdriver into the air, "It's up there. Something in the sky."

I took out my sonic and started to scan for the signal as well. After several moments the signal disappeared, "I've lost the signal…" I said.

"Me too," said The Doctor, "Donna, we've got to get to your office. H.C. Clements. I think that's where it all started." Then, Lance joined us. The Doctor looked at him and said, "Lance! Is it Lance? Lance, can you give us a lift?"

A short time later we arrived at H.C. Clements. We ran into the office building and headed to the floor were Donna worked. The Doctor and I went up to a computer and started to work while he explained, "This might just be a locksmiths, but H C Clements was bought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

"Who are they?" asked Donna.

"They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf."

Donna just looked at us in silence.

"…Cyberman invasion." I said.

Still no response from Donna.

"Skies over London full of Daleks?" said my uncle.

"Oh, I was in Spain." said Donna.

"They had Cybermen in Spain…" I said.

"Scuba diving."

I rolled my eyes and The Doctor said, "That big picture, Donna. You keep on missing it." I stayed at the computer I was working on while he moved to another computer, "Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think… someone else came in and took over," He whacked the monitor, "the operation."

"But what do they want with me?" asked Donna.

I got up and walked over to Donna and Lance, "Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem, because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. Here let me show you what I think happened today." I picked up a mug off a desk, "Say, this is the TARDIS." Then I picked up a pencil off the desk. "And this is you. The particles inside you activated." I wiggled the pencil between my fingers, "The two sets of particles magnetized and…" I threw the pencil into mug, "pulled inside the TARDIS."

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?"

"Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up," said The Doctor. Then he looked at Lance, "Lance? What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?"

"I don't know," said Lance defensively, "I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager." The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver to the screen of the computer he was working on. Lance continued, "Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?

"They make keys, that's the point. And look at this…" we looked at the screen my uncle was working on. On the screen was a 3D model of the building, "…. we're on the third floor." He took us back to the elevators and continued his explanation, "Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?" The elevator doors opened and The Doctor and I went inside. "Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked lower basement? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?"

"Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?" asked Lance.

"No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor."

"It needs a key," said Donna.

"I don't," I took out my sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the lock for the 'Lower Basement' button.

"Right then," said The Doctor, "Thanks, you two. We can handle this. See you later."

"No chance, Martians," said Donna, "You two keep saving my life. I ain't letting you out of my sight." She walked into the elevator.

"Going down."

"Lance?"

"Maybe I should go to the police."

"Inside."

Lance walked into the elevator.

"To honor and obey?" said The Doctor.

"Tell me about it, mate." said Lance

"Oi!" said Donna. I shook my head, as the doors closed and we started down.

When the doors opened again we walked into a long, dark, dank corridor, dimly lit with an eerie green light. "Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?"

"Let's find out…" I said.

"Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?"

"The mysterious HC Clements?" said The Doctor, "I think he's part of it. Oh, look. Transport."

What my uncle saw was a group of Segway scooters. We each got on one and started down the corridor. Donna started laughing. I looked at the others and started to laugh as well. We did look pretty fun. The Doctor joined in but not Lance. He just didn't get it. Soon we reached a door marked, 'Torchwood- Authorized personnel only.' We got off our scooters and The Doctor walked up to the door. He turned the wheel on the door to opened it and inside was a ladder. He looked up and back down at us, "Wait here." said my uncle, "Just need to get my bearings. Don't…" he pointed to Donna and Lance, "…do anything."

I nodded. Donna said, "You'd better come back."

The Doctor started up the ladder, "I couldn't get rid of you if I tried."

Donna smiled and we watched my uncle climb the ladder. Then, Lance said, "Donna, have you thought about this? Properly? I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we going to do?"

"Oh, I thought July," said Donna, as she smiled and looked up the ladder. I shook my head obiouly Donna was listening.

After reaching the top he came back down, jumped off the last rung and said, "Thames flood barrier! Right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath."

"What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?" asked Donna.

"I know! Unheard of," said my uncle. I rolled my eyes and we walked into some kind of laboratory, full of massive test tubs bubbling away and chemistry equipment., "Oh, look at this! Stunning!"

"What does it do?" asked Donna.

"Particle extrusion. Hold on…" The Doctor ran over to one of the tubes and tapped it, "Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. Course, my people got rid of Huons. They unravel the atomic structure."

"Your people?" asked Lance, "Who are they? What company do you represent?"

"Oh, We're freelancers." I said.

"But this lot are rebuilding them," said The Doctor, "They've been using the river. Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result…" He picked up a small test tube full of Huon particles, "Huon particles in liquid form."

"And that's what's inside me?" asked Donna. The Doctor turned a knob on the tube and the contents started to glow gold and so did Donna. "Oh, my God!" she said.

"Genius," he said as he turned the knob again "Because the particles are inert, they need something living to catalyze inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then… HA!" We all jumped as The Doctor screamed, "The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle. Oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine. WHAM! Go the endorphins. Oh, you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point. Shazam!" Then Donna slapped him, "What did I do this time?"

"Are you enjoying this?" asked Donna. She took a couple of deep breaths before she continued, "Right, just tell me. These particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

"Yes," said my uncle, unconvincingly.

"Doctor, if your lot got rid of Huon particles, why did they do that?"

"Because they were deadly."

"Oh, my God…"

I walked over to Donna and took her hand, "We'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, We'll reverse it. We are not about to lose someone else."

Just then there were crashes and bangs all around us. A female voice soon filled the lab, "Oh, she is long since lost." Then one of the walls slid upwards to reveal a secret chamber with an enormous round hole in the floor. "I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!"

All around the chamber were robots with black hoods holding guns, pointed at us. The Doctor and I walked up to the hole and looked down, "Someone's been digging. Oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?"

"Down and down, all the way to the center of the Earth!"

"What for?" I asked.

"Dinosaurs," said Donna as she stepped forward.

"What?" asked the Doctor.

"Dinosaurs?"

"What are you on about, dinosaurs?"

"That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help."

"That's not helping."

"Such a sweet couple." said the woman.

"Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?" asked The Doctor.

"High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night."

"We didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom. Come on, let's have a look at you!"

"Who are you with such command?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Prepare your best medicines, doctor man, for you will be sick at heart."

Then in front of us on a platform on the other side of a hole a large red spider like creature teleported in. A spider's body, a woman's torso, snarling and growling at us.

"Racnoss? But that's impossible. You're one of the Racnoss?" I asked.

"Empress of the Racnoss." said the spider woman.

"If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or, are you the only one?" asked The Doctor.

"Such a sharp mind." said the Empress.

"That's it, the last of your kind." I said, then I looked at Donna, "The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago. They were omnivores. They devoured whole planets."

"Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?" said the Empress.

Donna looked at me and asked, "They eat people?"

"HC Clements, did he wear those, those- erm, black and white shoes?"

"He did. We used to laugh. We used to call him the fat cat in spats." I pointed up and in a web that covered the ceiling were a pair of feet wearing a pair of black and white shoes were poking out, "Oh, my God!" she said.

"Mmm. My Christmas dinner." said the Empress.

"You shouldn't even exist," said The Doctor, "Way back in history, the fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss- they were wiped out."

I looked behind the Empress and was surprised to see Lance. He made a motion for us to stay quiet, "Except for me." said the Empress.

"But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing," said Donna, "Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles?" Lance quietly walked down the stairs, carrying a fire axe. Donna continued, "Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me."

"The bride is so feisty," said the Empress.

"Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big thing, but a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!"

Lance started to swing the axe. The Empress turned and hisses at him. But, then he stopped. He turned to Donna and started to laugh and the Empress joins in. My hearts sank. In those few moments everything clicked into place. I felt so sorry for my new friend.

"That was a good one. Your face." said Lance.

"Lance is funny." said the Empress.

"What?" said Donna.

"I'm sorry." I said, quietly.

"Sorry for what? Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!"

"God, she's thick," said Lance. Donna just stared at him, she was confused. She still didn't know what was going on. I looked at my uncle. I could tell by the look on his face that even he pieced together what was going on, Lance continued, "Months I've had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

"I don't understand." said Donna.

"How did you meet him?" I asked.

"In the office."

"He made you coffee."

"What?"

"Every day, I made you coffee," said Lance.

"You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months," I said.

"He was poisoning me?"

"It was all there in the job title- The Head of Human Resources."

"This time, it's personnel." said Lance. Then, him and the Empress laughed.

"But, we were getting married."

"Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavor Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap- 'Oh, Brad and Angelina. Is Posh pregnant?' X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me. Dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia. I deserve a medal."

I clenched my hands. I wanted to kill Lance for what he did to Donna. He played with her emotions I looked at my new friend and saw the look on her face. She was hurt and confused. I could tell that Donna loved Lance. Like any other woman, I'm sure she had the rest of her life with Lance planned out. A nice home, maybe a kid or two. Now, that was all gone.

"Oh, is that what she's offered you?" said The Doctor, "The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you, her consort?"

"It's better than a night with her," said Lance.

"But I love you." said Donna.

"That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Doctor- The big picture- What's the point of it all if the human race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to… go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Doctor?"

"Who is this little physician and his friend?" asked the Empress.

"She said Martian," replied Lance.

"Oh, We're sort of… homeless. My niece and I. But the point is, what's down here?" said my uncle as he walked over to the hole, "The Racnoss are extinct. What's going to help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth, isn't it?"

"I think he wants us to talk." said Lance.

"I think so, too," said the Empress.

"Well, tough! All we need is Donna!"

"Kill this chattering little doctor man and his niece!"

"Don't you hurt them!" said Donna, as she moved in front of The Doctor and I.

"No, no, Donna. It's all right," said my uncle.

"No, I won't let them."

"At arms!" said the Empress. The Robots pointed their guns at us.

"Ah, now. Except." said The Doctor.

"Take aim!"

"Well, I just want to point out the obvious-"

"They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots."

"Just- just- just- hold on. just a tick, Just a tiny- just a little- tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So reverse it… and the spaceship comes to her." Then, The Doctor turned the knob on the tube of Huon particles. The particles in the tube and Donna started to glow gold.

"Fire!" said The Empress. But, by the time the robots started to fire, the TARDIS was already materialized around us.

"Off we go," said The Doctor as the two of us ran to the console. Donna walked over to the jump seat and sat down.

"Remember what I said before about time machines?" I said, "Well, I lied. And now we're going to use it."

"We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up," said my uncle. "If something's buried at the planet's core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. Molto bene! I've always wanted to see this. Donna, we're going further back than I've ever been before."

I turned and looked at Donna. Her shoulders were shuttering. I walked over to her and saw tears running down her face, "Donna… Are you OK?"

"Yeah…" she said, as he wiped her eyes, "It's just hard because… I loved him so much… I thought he was the one…"

I sat down next to her, "Yeah… I know how you feel… A couple of years ago, I was dating a guy and I thought he was the one. Until, I found him cheating on me with another girl. He told me the girl was his cousin. But, eventually the girl and I figured out what was going on… He told her the same thing…"

"That's horrible… What happened when he found out that you two knew?"

I smiled, "She dumped a blender full of raspberry smoothies on his head and I shoved a piece of pie in his face…"

Donna laughed and I joined in. It was good to see Donna happy again. Just then, The Doctor spoke up, "We've arrived. Want to see?"

Donna sighed, "I suppose."

He looked in the monitor, "Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best." He walked over to the door. Then he turned and looked at us, "Come on. No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first."

Donna and I stood and walked to the doors, "All I want to see is my bed…" said Donna.

"Donna Noble, welcome to the creation of the Earth." Then, The Doctor opened the doors of the TARDIS to reveal the Sun shining through a cloud of dust and gasses. There were also enormous rocks floating around us. Donna just stood there with her jaw dropped.

"We've gone back 4.6 billion years," I said, "There's no solar system yet. Only dust, rocks and gas." I pointed at the sun, "That's the Sun, over there. Brand new. Just beginning to burn."

"Where's the Earth?" asked Donna.

"All around us… in the dust." said The Doctor.

"Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just… tiny."

"No, but that's what you do. The human race makes sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed."

"So I came out of all this?"

"Isn't that brilliant?"

Just then a big chunk of rock floated past us and Donna said, "I think that's the Isle of Wight."

We all laughed. Then I said, "Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in. Everything, piling in until you get the…"

"The Earth."

"But the question is, what was that first rock?" asked the Doctor. Then through the cloud of dust, a star shaped spaceship appeared.

"Look," said Donna.

"The Racnoss." Then, The Doctor ran to the console and started to turn the wheel. "Hold on. The Racnoss are hiding from the war…" He was a speeding up time with out going into the Vortex so we could see what was going on, "What's it doing?"

The Racnoss ship did nothing, but the rocks, dusts, and gas, were being pulled to the ship like a magnet. "Exactly what you said." said Donna.

The Doctor rejoined us at the door and said, "Oh, they didn't just bury something at the center of the Earth… They became the center of the Earth. The first rock."

Just then the TARDIS shuddered and almost knocked us off our fee, "What was that?" asked Donna.

"Trouble," I said. The Doctor slamed the doors shut and we ran to the console.

"What the hell's it doing?" asked Donna, as we struggled to maintain our balance as the TARDIS shuddered and tipped.

"Remember that little trick I pulled," said The Doctor, "particles pulling particles. Well, it works in reverse- They're pulling us back!" The Doctor and I tried everything we could but it wasn't working. The controls just weren't responding.

"Well, can't you stop it?" asked Donna, "Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?"

"Backseat driver," said The Doctor, "Oh! Wait a minute! The extrapolator!" He pulled a large surfboard like device from out of under the console, "It can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!" I looked on the monintor and saw we were materializing back inside the lab. Then, He hit the extrapolator and we left the lab and materialized in the corridor.

We got out of the TARDIS and my uncle said, "We're about 200 yards to the right. Come on!"

We ran down the corridor and reached the door that lead to the Thames Flood Barrier, Donna was out of breath, "But what do we do?"

"I don't know!" said The Doctor, as he took out his stethoscope and started listening to the door, "I make it up as I go along. But trust me, I've got a history."

"But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles, but what for?"

I stood there and watched The Doctor as I talked, "There's a Racnoss web at the center of the Earth, but our people unraveled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss are stuck They've been hibernation for billions of years. So you're the new key. They need the living particles in you to open it and you have never been so quiet." We turned around and saw Donna was gone.

"Great!" I said. My uncle opened the door with this sonic screwdriver and saw two armed robots on the other side. We quickly disabled them with our sonic screwdrivers and then my uncle went to work on trying to remove the face plate of one of the robots, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, we are going to try to sneak back into the drilling chamber. Get the face place off the other Roboform…"

I got the face plate off, then we put it on over our heads like a mask and then put the black robes on and then we made our way back into the drilling chamber. We snuck in a back way and started climbing a set of stairs running up the side of the chamber. We did our best to imitated the walk of the Roboforms. We stopped at a landing over looking the chamber. Donna was in ensnared in the web over top of the hole but Lance was no where around. We later found out later that the Empress made Lance the appetizer for her children. "My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them!" said the Empress. Then she hissed and turned to us, "So you might as well unmask, my clever little doctor man and his niece."

We removed our disguises and The Doctor said, "Oh well. Nice try. I've got you, Donna!" He then took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Donna. The web around her started to give way.

"I'm going to fall!" screamed Donna.

"You're going to swing!" I said.

Donna grabbed onto a piece of webbing and swung over the hole past the Emprees and right toward us, "I've got you!"

Unfortunately, the strand was too long and she went under the landing where we were standing and crashed into the wall below us, "Good one, Doctor.."

We looked down and saw Donna sprawled out on her back on the floor below us, and my uncle said "… oh. Sorry."

"Thanks for nothing." said Donna, then she got up.

"The doctor man amuses me," said the Empress.

"Empress of the Racnoss, We give you one last chance," said my uncle.

"We can find you a planet. We can find you and your children a place in the universe to co-exist." I said.

"Take that offer and end this now."

"These people are so funny," said the Empress.

"What's your answer?" I asked.

"Oh I'm afraid I have to decline," she said with a laugh.

"What happens next is your own doing," said my uncle.

"I'll show you what happens next," she said, "At arms!" The robots raised their guns, "Take aim!" They aimed at us, "And…"

"Relax," he said and the robots went lip.

Donna looked up at us, "What did you do?"

We looked down at her and The Doctor said, "Guess what I've got, Donna?" then he removed the remote control for the robots out of his jacket, "Pockets."

"How did that fit in there?"

"They're bigger on the inside," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Roboforms are not necessary," said Empress, "My children may feast on Martian flesh."

"Oh, but we're not from Mars." I said.

"Then where?"

"Our home planet is far away and long since gone," said The Doctor.

"But its name lives on," I said.

"Gallifrey," we said together.

The Empress roared with anger, "They murdered the Racnoss!"

"I warned you. You did this." said my uncle, then he pulled out a handful of baubles.

"No! No! Don't! No!" said the Empress, panicking.

He threw several handfuls of baubles into the air. My uncle used the remote to control them. Some of them surrounded the Empress. Some of them flew down the corridor and smashed into the walls, destroying them and letting the water from the Thames in. Some of the baubles exploded in front the Empress causing a fire to break out at her feet. Then manhole covers around the chamber busted open and water came flooding in and down the hole.

The Empress sounded grief-stricken as she screamed "My children!"

The Doctor and I just stood there in silence. Water pouring on us. We didn't care what happened to us. The Empress was threatening Earth. It was our job to protect it. We might have stayed there and drowned if Donna hadn't spoken up, "Doctor! Teddy!" We looked down at her, "You can stop now!"

We stood there and watched the Empress writhe and wail in agony and then my uncle said, "Come on! Time I got you out!" Donna climbed up the stairs and we went down a little to clear out the debris so she could join us. Once she was with us we headed up the stairs.

As we left the chamber we heard the Empress call out, "Transport me!"

We reached a ladder and started to climb. Water continued to pour on us as Donna asked, "But what about the Empress?"

"She's used up all her Huon energy," I said, "She's defenseless!"

We reached the top of the ladder and The Doctor opened door at the top of the ladder and we saw a very bright light fill the sky. By the time we got outside we looked up and saw what was left of the Empress' ship fall to the ground. We laughed and cheered in delight that we successfully saved Earth. Donna looked down, "Just… there's one problem."

"What's that?" asked my uncle.

"We've drained the Thames."

We looked down and sure enough, the Thames was completely empty. The three of us collapses into laughter again as we stood there on top of the flood gate.

A short time later, we landed the TARDIS across the street from Donna's house. Then, the three of us stepped outside, "There we go," said my uncle, "Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything."

"More than I've done." said Donna.

I took out my sonic and did a quick scan, "Nope! All the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine."

"Yeah, but apart from that, I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of."

"I couldn't save him." said my uncle.

"He deserved it." said Donna, unfeelingly. Then, her face softened, "No, he didn't." Then, she looked around at the house, "I'd better get inside. They'll be worried."

"Best Christmas present they could have," I said. We looked through the window of the house and saw Donna's parents hugging, "Oh, no, I forgot you hate Christmas."

"Yes, I do." she said.

"Even if it snows?" asked my uncle. He reached up above the door frame and flipped a switch. A ball of light shot out from the lamp on top. It went up in the sky and exploded like a firework. Then, snow started to slowly fall.

Donna laughed with delight, " I can't believe you did that!"

"Oh, basic atmospheric excitation," he said.

"Merry Christmas." said Donna.

"And A Merry Christmas to you to," I said, "So, what will you do now?"

"Not getting married, for starters." said Donna, "And I'm not going to temp anymore. I dunno... Travel… See a bit more of planet Earth… Walk in the dust… Just… go out there and do something."

My uncle nodded "Well, you could always…"

"What?"

"…Come with us…"

"No."

"Okay."

"I can't…."

"No, that's fine."

"No, but really… Everything we did today… Do you two live your life like that?"

"Not all the time." he said. I didn't say anything I rolled my eyes at his lie.

"I think you do. And I couldn't.'

I spoke up, "But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful."

"And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying, and you two stood there like… I don't know… strangers. And then you made it snow. I mean, you two scare me to death."

"Well then…" said The Doctor after a short silence.

"Tell you what I will do, though. Christmas dinner. Oh, come on."

"I don't do that sort of thing."

"You did it last year. You said so. And you might as well, because Mum always cooks enough for twenty."

My uncle oo-ed and ah-ed then he said, "Oh, all right then. But you go first, better warn them. And… don't say we're Martians. We just have to park her properly. She might drift off to the Middle Ages. We'll see you in a minute."

We went inside the TARDIS and I closed the door, "We aren't staying are we?"

"Nope… We've got a prior commitment…" He said as he started the TARDIS.

I was a bit disappointed that we couldn't stay and I was about to asked him what it was when we heard Donna call from outside, "Doctor! Teddy!"

The Doctor stopped the engines, walked over to the doors opened them and said, "Blimey, you can shout." he said.

"Am I ever going to see you two again?"

"If we're lucky." I said, with a smile.

"Just… promise me one thing. Find someone."

"We don't need anyone," said my uncle.

"Yes, you do. Because sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you. "

"Yeah." he said, quietly. Then he said, "Thanks then, Donna. Good luck."

"And just be magnificent," I added.

Donna smiled, "I think I will, yeah." We retreated back into the TARDIS when Donna called out again, "Doctor?"

"Oh, what is it now?" said The Doctor with mock exasperation.

I lightly hit him on the shoulder, "Be nice…"

"That friend of yours. What was her name?" she asked.

"Her name was Rose." he said. Then, we went inside and he closed the doors.

We walked up to the control panel and he started up the TARDIS, "So… What is our prior commitment." I asked.

He looked over at me and smiled, "Well… I figure that since it was Christmas… We could go to Denver and spend some quality with your family…"

"Really?" I said with a big smile.

"Yeah…" He said as he started to set the coordinates. "The great thing is since it's only around 9 PM here in London… It's only 2 PM in Denver… So we don't have to cross our timeline…"

"Perfect," I said… "Let's go!"

We parked the TARDIS a little way from the house because I wanted to surprise my mom. It was about 5 PM when we arrived, the Doctor and I were carrying a load of presents for my family. "You ready?" I asked.

"You bet." he said.

I rang the doorbell and my mom answered, her jaw dropped when she saw us, "Merry Christmas, Mom!" I said with a smile.

"TEDDY!" She called out, "Come in! Come in!" I smiled as I walked in and saw my whole family. Gabe, P.J., Charlie, Toby, and my Dad. I set my presents down and hugged them. It had been several months since I'd seen them. But, I did keep in touch thanks to the TARDIS. We talked for awhile and caught up, while we talked my uncle slipped back to the TARIDS and moved it downstairs to the basement. It was one of the best Christmases ever. I spent it with all the people I loved… It would have been better if Rose was with us…

We stayed through the New Year. I was surprised that The Doctor wanted to stay so long. In the time that we traveled together we very rarely stayed in the same place for more than a day or two. That included the times we just stayed in the Time Vortex and just relaxed. He told me that after everything that happened with Rose and Donna, he needed a little break from traveling. It made sense to me. It felt good to stay in one place for awhile.

But after New Years Day, the two of us got the itch to travel again. So, we said our goodbyes to everyone and headed down to the basement to get in the TARDIS. My mom followed us down, to see us off, "Well, It's been really good having you with us." she said.

"It's been a pleasure, Amy." said The Doctor, "The best week off I've ever had…Well… the only week off I've ever had…"

I laughed and gave my adoptive mom a hug, "It's been great being here. And, I promise that we will visit again soon."

"About that… I was wondering… If it would be possible…. For me to come with you two…"

To Be Continued…

A/N: I hope everyone is still enjoying this story. As you can see by the ending, Series 3 is going to be different than the show. Martha is going to be in this version. But, there will be some changes. Teddy's mom, Amy, is going to travel with The Doctor and Teddy, but she won't be a permanent companion but she will travel on and off with the two of them during Series 3 and maybe in other Series as well. As always, please read and review. There have been some people who have mentioned original stories involving The Doctor and Teddy. I don't have any ideas for any but if anyone would like to write them feel free.


	9. Smith, Duncan, Duncan, & Jones

Smith, Duncan, Duncan, & Jones

The Doctor and I were stunned when my mom, Amy, asked to come with us. "Why do you want to go with us?" I asked. I was a bit worried, "Are you and Dad having… problems?"

"What?!" said my mom, "No… No… It's just… You've told me about your adventures with The Doctor and… It just sounds so exciting…"

I took her hands, "Mom… You know… its not all fun and games… it can be dangerous… Very dangerous…"

"I know," she said, "But… I want to see what's out there…"

"Have you talked this over with Bob?" asked The Doctor.

"Yeah… He said he was fine with it as long as I wasn't gone too long…"

The Doctor and I looked at each other, _'What do you think, Uncle Theta' _I asked telepathically.

'_I don't know, Theodora,… She's your adopted mother… If you want to bring her along, she would be your companion,' _he responded. I thought about it and then I looked at my mom. "All right… You can come…"

"Thank You," said my Mom as she hugged us both, "I'll be right back…"

I looked at my uncle, "Thanks for doing this…"

My uncle smiled, "It's the least I could do… She and Bob took care of you for 18 years… she should get a little reward…"

I smiled. A short time later, Mom returned with her suitcase and the rest of the family. She said goodbye to them and my dad came up to me, "You take care of her." He said.

"I will… I will protect her with my life."

"Good and don't be gone too long."

"We'll do our best to get her back before she's missed."

The three of us boarded the TARDIS and The Doctor started us on our way. "Just set your bags down for a moment. We'll get you settled into a room later. Now… Where should we go first? Past? Present? Future?"

"I think we should start small," I said, as I stepped up to the console, "How about we go just forward a little bit, maybe a few months…"

"A few months?" said my Mom, "That's not much of a trip…"

I smiled, "It is when we are going to London…" I pressed a few buttons and threw a lever, "Hang on!" I said as the control room started to shake.

Soon the TARDIS landed and we were in London, England near Royal Hope Hospital. "Here we are… London, England…" I said as we stepped outside. She could see Parliament, Big Ben and The London Eye from where we landed.

"I don't believe it," said Mom, as she looked around, "Just a moment ago, we were in Denver… Now we are in London…. What day is it?"

"Not sure," said The Doctor, as he walked over to a newsstand. He picked up a paper and handed some money to the owner, "Its May 2nd… Oh… It's almost Election Day…" The front page of the paper was talking about how Harold Saxon was leading in the polls.

"Your kidding," said my mom, "We've gone forward 4 months… I have to call your father…"

"No…" I said, as I stopped her, "You can't call Dad. If you call Dad, then that makes this a fixed point in yours and Dad's timeline. If we make this a fixed point, we won't be able to take you back to about the same time we left. And, I promised Dad, I wouldn't keep you too long. Besides we aren't staying that long, Are we Doctor?" I looked around and saw my uncle was gone, "Doctor? And he talks about others wandering off… What good is having a rule about not wandering off when you won't follow it yourself…" I looked and saw my uncle looking at the hospital, "Come on…" I said to my mom, "What's going?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"There are plasma coils around the hospital…" he said, as he was scanning with his sonic screwdriver.

"Plasma coils?" I said as I got out my sonic screwdriver and did some scans. "Your right… And they are charging up but not very fast though… I think they wouldn't be fully charged until tomorrow."

"What are plasma coils?" asked my mom.

I scratched my head, "They are used for a variety of purposes by various aliens. But, they aren't used by humans… At least not at this point in human history…"

"Well…" said The Doctor, as he put his sonic away, "There is only one way to figure out what's going on and that's by going in the hospital."

Mom looked at The Doctor and said, "I don't know much about hospitals in England but in America you can't just walk off the street and go poking around in a hospital."

"It's the same in England…"

"So, how do you propose getting in?" she asked.

"Easy like this…" My uncle started to moan and groan. Then, he bent over, "Oh god… My stomach… Oh God… Oh you better admit me to the hospital…"

My Mom rolled her eyes, "Obviously you never played sick when you were in school." So we took him to the hospital and admitted him. We told the staff that my mom was his sister in law and that we were visiting him from America. They told us that they wanted to keep him over night for observation. We agreed and spend the night in the TARDIS.

The next morning we arrived at the hospital and went up to the ward where my uncle was resting. "How are you feeling, John?" asked My mom, we walked up to him.

"Stomach hurts a bit still but I don't know…" he said. Once we sat down he quietly asked "What's the news on the plasma coils?"

"They are still charging…" I said, "If I'm right they will be full charge by around noon today…"

Then, the a older man came in with a group of interns behind him, "Now then, Mr. Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?"

"Aw, not so bad, still a bit, you know. Blah." said my uncle.

"John Smith, admitted yesterday by his sister-in-law, Amy, with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Just then a black woman in her 20's walked up to my uncle, and she looked right at me, "That wasn't very clever take him outside, was it?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"On Chancery Street this morning. You two came up to me and he took his tie off." She said pointing at my uncle.

"Really? What did I do that for?" he asked.

"I don't know, you just did."

"It wasn't us," I said, "He was here in bed. You can ask the nurses. And I was with my Mom all morning until we got to the hospital."

"Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?" Then she looked at me, "Sister?"

"No, not any more. Just me." He said

I looked down and thought of my real father. He was killed early in the Time War. I took deep breath to collect myself, then I said, "No… I have a young sister but she only 4 and she's in Denver right now…"

"As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones," said the older man.

"Sorry. Right," said Miss Jones, as she put her stethoscope on she put it to the Doctor's chest, and looked puzzled. I could only imagine what she was thinking. Time Lord's heart beats were a lot different than human. She then moved the stethoscope to the other heart and my uncle winked at her. I shook my head.

"I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"

"Um. I don't know. Stomach cramps?"

"That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." said the older man as he went to pick up the chart, he received an electric shock and dropped it on the bed.

"That happened to me this morning," said Miss Jones.

"I had the same thing on the door handle." said a young man named Morgenstern

"And me, on the lift," said a young woman name Swales.

"That's only to be expected," said the older man, "There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by - anyone?"

"Benjamin Franklin," said my uncle.

"Correct!"

"My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked…"

"Quite…"

"... and then you got electrocuted," I said.

"Moving on," said the older man, then he looked at one of the other inters, "I think perhaps a visit from psychiatric. And next we have…"

Once we were alone again, my Mom looked us, "How did she see you two this morning? Like Teddy said she was with me all morning…" asked Mom.

"Obviously, she plays an important part in what is going to happen today," said my uncle. "And for some reason I have to prove that the TARDIS is a time machine..

"Another thing," I said, "I checked the weather report for today… There is no rain in the forecast…"

"I see," said the Doctor, "Well, we better see if we can find out what's going on…" He got up and put on a blue robe. Then, we started to explore the hospital as best we could but we couldn't fine anything out of the ordinary. So, we decide to look for Miss Jones we saw her talking on her cell phone to someone. So we headed back to his room.

Once we got inside we noticed it was raining. My mom went to the window, "Doctor…" she said, "The rain is going up…"

"What?" he said. Then the building started to shake. We fell to the floor and held onto the bed. It shook for several moments and when it stopped I looked at my mom, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah," she said, "I think so… How about you?"

"I'm fine," then I looked at my uncle he was standing up and looking toward the window, "Doctor? Are you OK?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" He said.

Then I turned and looked toward the window. I saw the sky was dark. My mom did the same. "What happened to the sky? Why is it night?" She asked.

"It's not night…" said the Doctor.

"What else could it be?" she said as she stood up. Then she saw why the sky was dark… We were on the moon.

The Doctor looked at me, "Teddy, get my suit… It's in the cupboard…"

"Got it…" I said. We heard the sounds of screaming and crying all over the hospital. Surprisingly my mom was very calm. I got my uncle his clothes and I handed them to him. Then I went over to my mom. She was standing by the window, "Are you OK?"

She looked at me and smiled, "We are on the Moon…"

"Yes…" I smiled, "Yes we are…"

Just then Miss Jones and Swales walked into the room, "All right, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out." said Miss Smith as she walked to the window, "It's real. It's really real. Hold on!"

As she reached for the window latch, Swales stopped her and said sobbing, "Don't! We'll lose all the air!"

"But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

Just then we heard the sound of the bed curtain opening. We turned around and saw my uncle fully dressed in his blue suit, "Very good point! Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?" He walked over to us.

"Martha," said Miss Jones.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" he asked. She nodded, "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?"

"We can't be!" said Swales.

My uncle looked at her, "Obviously we are so don't waste my time."

I swatted my uncle on the shoulder, "Be nice…"

He gave me a look then he looked at Martha, "Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or...?"

"By the patients' lounge, yeah." she replied.

"Fancy going out?"

"Okay."

"We might die."

"We might not."

"Good! C'mon. Not her, she'd hold us up."

I gave him another swat as he and Martha left, then I looked at my mom, "How about you, Mom? You want to go out?"

"You bet!" she said. Then, we followed The Doctor out.

We caught up to my uncle and Martha just as they were about to out to the patients' lounge, they pushed open the doors and we stepped out onto the balcony. "We've got air!" said Martha, "How does that work?"

"Just be glad it does," said my uncle.

" I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really ... really.." said Martha

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Sure?" asked My Uncle.

"Yeah." she said.

I looked at my Mom, "How are you doing, Mom?"

She looked at me with a big smile on her face, "This is remarkable." she answered. I just smiled.

"Anyone want to go back in?" asked my uncle.

"Not me," said Mom.

"No way," said Martha, "I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same - it's beautiful."

"It sure is."

"You think?" I asked.

"How many people want to go to the moon?" asked Martha.

"And here we are!" said Mom

"Standing in the earthlight," said the Doctor.

"What do you think happened?" asked Martha.

"What do you think?"

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded man, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben - Christmas - those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

When Martha mentioned Canary Wharf, I looked down and started to think of Rose and how she was taken from The Doctor and me. It was just a few days for us but for the rest of the world it was several months. The Doctor looked at Martha and said, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"We were there… Teddy and I… In the battle."

"I promise you, Mr. Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

"It's not Smith, that's not my real name."

"Who are you all , then?"

"This is my niece, Teddy. Her mom, Amy. And I'm The Doctor."

"Me too, if I can pass my exams. What is it, then, Doctor Smith?"

"Just The Doctor."

"How do you mean, just The Doctor?"

"Just... The Doctor."

"What, people call you 'the Doctor'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

I smiled and my mom, leaned over to me, and said, "I like her…"

"Me too.." I replied.

My uncle just looked at us and then back at Martha, "Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look." He picked up and pebble and threw it. It went a couple of feet and hit an invisible wall. You could see blue energy ripple from the place the pebble hit, like it was a stone hitting water. "There must be some sort of force field keeping the air in."

"If that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" asked Martha.

"How many people in this hospital?" I asked.

"I don't know, a thousand?" said Martha

"One thousand people. Suffocating." said The Doctor.

"Why would anyone do that?" asked Mom.

Just then we heard the sounds of rockets in the sky. We looked up and saw three large ships, "Head's up! Ask them yourself," said the Doctor.

The ships landed a few hundred feet away from the hospital and we watched as the aliens started to march toward the hospital, "Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens."

"Judoon," said my uncle, "Come on." he said.

We made our way to the reception area of the hospital and we watched as the Judoon started to scan and tag everyone with a black X on the back of their hands. The Juddon were large creatures with the head of a rhinoceros. The Doctor, Martha, Mom and I watched from behind some potted plants on the mezzanine level.

"Oh, look down there, you've got a little shop," said The Doctor, "I like a little shop."

"Never mind that! What are Judoon?" asked Martha.

"Galactic police. Well… police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs."

"And they brought us to the moon?" asked Mom.

"The Moon is neutral territory," I said, "According to Galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over Earth, and they isolated us. That rain and Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop."

"What's that about 'galactic law'?" asked Martha, "Where'd you get that from?"

We moved down a little bit to get a closer look and my mom asked, "If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

"No. But I like that," said The Doctor, "Good thinking. No, it's more simple. They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me and Teddy."

"Why?" asked Martha. The Doctor looked at her, "Oh, you're kidding me," she said. Then she looked over at me and I nodded, "Don't be ridiculous." She looked back at my uncle and he raised his eyebrows, "Stop looking at me like that."

"Come on, then." he said. Then we got up and carefully left so the Judoon wouldn't see us.

We went up a couple of floors and we went into an office so The Doctor could look over the hospital's records. Martha and Mom were put on lookout duty. "They've reached the third floor," said Mom as they walked back into the office.

My uncle was using his sonic screwdriver on the computer and Martha asked, "What's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver," said my uncle.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!"

"No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look."

"What else have you got? A laser wrench?" asked my Mom

"He did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst," I said.

"Cheeky woman," said The Doctor, then he hit the computer "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Cause we were just traveling past, I swear, I was just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on inside, it turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

"But what were they looking for?" asked Martha.

"Something that looks human, but isn't," I said.

"Like you and him. Apparently."

"Like us. But not us."

"But, what about her?" she asked pointing to my Mom, "Isn't she alien too?"

"No…"I said, "Long story short… I ran away from my home world… She found me, took me in and raised me as one of her own."

Martha nodded, "So this alien they are looking for haven't they got a photo?"

"It might be a shape shifter."

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?" asked Mom.

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harboring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution," said The Doctor.

"All of us?"

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first... Oh! Just that they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever."

"What are we looking for?" asked Martha.

"I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." said my uncle.

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr. Stoker, he might know." Martha left

"Let me try…" I picked up my sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the back of the computer. And all the information came back that the Judoon erased.

"Good work, Teddy," said my uncle.

"I learned from the best," I said with a smile.

"Come on, let's go fine Martha."

We walked out of the office and found Martha as she was walking back to the office, "I've restored the back-up." I said.

"I found her," said Martha.

"You what?" said the Doctor. Then a large person wearing a full black helmet with a black tinted face mask and black leather motorcycle outfit, burst through a door, "Run!"

He took Martha's hand and I took my mom's and we ran. We ran down the stairs, followed by the person. Then we meet the Judoon coming up the stars. We turned and ran down a hallway on the fourth floor. We kept running with the person in black hot on our tails. We skidded around a corner and found ourselves in Radiology. The Doctor closed the door and locked it with his sonic. "When I say 'now', press the button." he said as he ran over to an x-ray machine and started to work on it with his sonic.

"I don't know which one," said Martha.

"Find out!"

We ran to the controls of the machine, "Mom? Do you know anything about this?"

She shook he head, "No… I never worked in Radiology."

"Are you a doctor?" asked Martha.

"No… I'm a former nurse. After I had my 5th child I decided I wanted to stay home and raise my youngest kids."

Martha nodded. Then she saw the Operator's Manual for the machine and started to flip through it. Just then the person burst through the door, my uncle shoved his sonic into the x-ray machine, "Now!"

Martha then slammed her hand down on a button and the person in black was zapped with radiation. It was so powerful we could see my uncle's skeleton. Then after several moments the person fell to the floor, flat on his back.

"What did you do?" asked Martha.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand percent," said my uncle, "Killed him dead."

"Isn't that likely to kill you too?" asked Mom.

"No," I said, "Time Lords have a much higher tolerance for radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks when we were babies."

"It's safe for you to come out," said The Doctor, "I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it." We walked out of the control area and watched as my uncle started bouncing up and down, and hopping around, "If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go, easy does it…" Then he started shaking his foot, "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah. It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Ah - hold on." Then he grabbed his left show and threw it into a garbage can, "Done."

"You're completely mad," said Martha.

"Right. I look daft with one shoe." Then he took off his other show and threw it away, "Barefoot on the moon!" I just shook my head at him.

Martha knelt down next to the person on the floor, "So what is that thing? And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?"

"No…" I said, "People from Zovirax look much different."

"It's just a Slab," said The Doctor as he joined Martha next to the Slab, "They're called 'Slabs'. Basic slave drones, see? Solid leather, all the way through."

"Someone has got one heck of a fetish," said Mom.

"It came with that woman, Miss Finnegan. It was working for her. Just like a servant."

He got up, walked over the x-ray machine, and took out his sonic," My sonic screwdriver."

"She was one of the patients, but -" said Martha.

"'My sonic screwdriver!"

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire."

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!"

"Doctor!"

"Sorry," He said as he tossed his sonic screwdriver over his shoulder and smiled, ""You called me 'Doctor'."

"Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood."

"Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless - no. Yes, that's it, wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it."

"If she can assimilate Mr. Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human," I said, "We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!"

We ran out of the room to look for Miss Finnegan. We weren't having much luck. We saw a Slab walking out of a room. We hid behind a water cooler before he could see us and watched as he walked past us, "That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs." said my uncle.

"What about you two?" asked Martha.

"What about us?" I asked.

"Haven't you got any backup or something?"

"Uh. Humans," said The Doctor, "We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions. Come on."

I smacked him on the sholder, "Be nice…"

"I like that." said Martha, "'Humans.' I'm still not convinced you're aliens."

Just as we got up we walked right in front a trio of Judoon. One of them shined his scanner right in the Doctor's face.

"Non-human," said the Judoon.

"Oh my God, you really are!" said Martha.

"And again!" said my uncle and we ran down the hall and got away before the Judoon could fired their weapons. We ran up the stairs and I locked the door behind us with my sonic screwdriver. We walked down a corridor and saw people falling to the ground, gasping for air. "They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky."

Martha saw Swales and knelt down next to her, "How much oxygen is there?" she asked.

"Not enough for all these people," said Swales, "We're going to run out."

"How are you feeling?" I asked Martha, "Are you all right?"

"I'm running on adrenaline," she said.

Then I looked at my mom, "How are you doing?"

She smiled, "Same as Martha. This is the most excitement I've had in a long time."

"Welcome to our world," said my uncle.

"What about the Judoon?" asked Martha.

"Ah, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down. Where's Mr. Stoker's office?"

"It's this way." Martha took us to Mr. Stoker's office. We found Mr. Stoker on the floor but no Miss Finnegan "She's gone! She was here."

I took out my sonic screwdriver and scanned him "His been drained dry. Every last drop."

"I was right," said The Doctor, "She's a plasmavore."

"What was she doing on Earth?" asked Mom.

"Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on."

"Wait a minute," said Martha, she went up to Mr. Stoker and closed his eyes, then we left.

We walked down the corridor and my uncle said, "Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" He looked up and saw a sign pointing to where the MRI was, "Aah. She's as clever as me. Almost."

Just then we heard the voice of the Judoon call out, " Find the non-human. Execute."

The Doctor and I looked at each other and quickly threw together a plan. He looked at Martha "You two… Stay here. We need time. You're going to have to hold them up."

"How do we do that?" asked Martha.

The Doctor walked up to Martha and said, "Martha, Amy, forgive me for this. It's to save a thousand lives, it means nothing. Honestly, nothing."

Then, The Doctor kissed Martha and my Mom on the lips. Then we ran off we heard Martha say, "That was nothing?"

We went into the MRI room. The machine was making strange noises and an older woman was working with the controls. It had to be Ms. Finnegan. My uncle put on a out-of-breath tone of voice, "Have you seen… there are these things, those great big space rhino things, I mean rhinos from space. And we're on the moon. Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my bunions, look." He showed her his feet, "They're all right now, perfectly good treatment, I said to my niece here, I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?"

"Hold him!" said Ms. Finnegan.

The Slav walked forward and grabbed him, "Let go of him!" I said. But, the Slab shoved me way and I hit my head on the wall knocking me out. I heard The Doctor call out my name as I blacked out.

When I came to a short time later, I heard Ms. Finnegan's voice, "Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright."

I saw my uncle laying on the floor, "Scan him!" said the Chief Judoon. One of the others scanned him, "Confirmation: deceased."

Then, I heard Martha's voice, "No, he can't be. Let me through, let me see him"

Martha and my Mom entered the room.

Mom came over to check on me, "Teddy what happened." she asked.

"I'm not sure," I said as she helped me up, "The Slab grabbed the Doctor and I tried to stop him. The Slab through me against the wall."

The Juddon stopped Martha from getting closer to the Doctor, "Stop. Case closed."

"But it was her," Said Mom as she pointed to Ms. Finnegan. "She killed him. She did it. She murdered him."

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime."

"But she's not human," I said, as I walked over to the Judoon.

"Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued," Said Ms. Finnegan as she showed us the black X on her hand.

"But she's not!" said Martha, "She assimil- Wait a minute. You drank his blood. The Doctor's blood." She grabbed a Judoon scanner and started to scan Ms. Finnegan.

"Oh, all right. Scan all you like." she said.

"Non-human." said the Judoon.

"What?"

"Confirm analysis." Then all the Judoon scanned Ms. Finnegan.

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come."

"He gave his life so they'd find you," I said with a smile.

"Confirmed: Plasmavore," Said the Judoon, "I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine.""

"She deserved it!" said Ms. Finnegan, "Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."

"Do you confess?"

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab - stop them!" she said as she moved to the controls of the MRI machine. The Slab shot at the Judoon but they were well armored. The Judoon shot at the Slab and it instantly disintegrated.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution." said the Judoon.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" said Ms. Finnegan, before the Judoon fired their weapons at her and disintegrated her. Mom, Martha and I went over to the Doctor who was still on the floor.

"Case closed," said the Chief Judoon.

"What did she mean, 'burn with me'?" asked Martha. "The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something."

The Chief Judoon used his scanner. I didn't dare use my sonic screwdriver around the Judoon because they could have clamed I was a co-conspirator and executed me as well. "Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse." He said.

"Well, do something! Stop it!" yelled Mom.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

"You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" asked Martha.

"All units withdraw."

Martha ran out of the room as the Judoon left, "You can't go. That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault."

Once it was safe, I took my sonic out and scanned The Doctor and I smiled. "What is it? Is he going to be OK?" asked Mom as Martha rejoined us.

I smiled, "Of course. She didn't have enough time to drain him dry. But she did take a enough to make her register as non-human."

"But why did the Judoon scan say he was dead?" asked Martha.

"My uncle was right. The Judoon are thick. Just because he doesn't have a pulse doesn't mean he's dead. She stopped his hearts to make it easier to drink his blood. Now, Mom, Martha we don't have much time. I need you two to do CPR on him. Just use the same technique as you would on a human, but remember he has two hearts. Alternate to preserve oxygen, there isn't much left. I have to see if I can stop this MRI machine from exploding"

Mom and Martha started to do CPR on the Doctor while I looked over the controls. I had no idea what to do. I could see the machine sparking lighting was arching all around and staring to cover the walls. I could sense the oxygen was getting low in our bubble in the moon. But thanks to our respiratory bypass system I could survive longer without oxygen.

I looked at saw my mom telling Martha she couldn't continue. Martha nodded and continued to give my uncle CPR. I continued to look around at the control and I saw two red cords plugged together. I took a hold of the cords and unplugged them. The machine then started to power down and turn off. I heard my uncle cough and looked down, I smiled when I saw him on his hands and knees. He looked up at me and smiled, "Good work, Teddy."

I smiled, "I learned from the best…"

A short time later we where walking down the hall. The Doctor was carrying Martha and I pushed my mom in a wheelchair. As we walked we could see patients and doctors laying all over either very weak or unconscious due to oxygen starvation.

We walked into the Doctor's hospital room and looked out the window at the Judoon ships. "Come on, come on, come on. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." He said. Then, it started to rain again. We smiled.

"It's raining, Mom," I said… "Martha. It's raining on the moon." Then there was a white flash of light and we were back on Earth.

We left Martha in the room and made our way out of the hospital. Thankfully, Mom had revived enough for her to walk out of the hospital on its own power by the time we got to the ground floor. We talked to the authorities and were cleared to leave. On our way back to the TARDIS, I looked over my shoulder and saw Martha sitting on the back of a ambulance. I smiled and waved at her. The Doctor and my Mom did the same. Soon we were back onboard and the Doctor started it up.

"What about Martha?" asked Mom.

"Yeah, she did help today." I said, "And she did help save your life."

"Don't worry," he said as he flipped switches on the console. "We haven't seen the last of Ms. Jones.

Some time latter we watched as Martha and her family argued outside of a pub. Soon, her brother, her father and her father's girlfriend went in one direction. And, her mother & sister went in the other direction. She looked back and forth and then she looked straight ahead and saw The Doctor, Mom, and I. He had changed into his brown pinstripe suit. The three of us gave her a smile and turned and headed down the alley where we parked the TARDIS.

We were standing in front of it, when Martha turned the corner, "I went to the moon today."

"A bit more peaceful than down here," said my Uncle.

"You never even told me who you are," said Martha.

"The Doctor, this is Teddy and her adopted mom, Amy Duncan."

"What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that."

"We're Time Lords," I said.

"Right! Not pompous at all, then." said Martha.

We all smiled a little "We just thought since you saved our lives" said Mom.

"and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver" added The Doctor, as he took his new sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket, "which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip."

"What, into space?"

"Well…."

"I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad…"

"If it helps, We can travel in time, as well," I said.

"Get out of here." said Martha.

"We can," said The Doctor.

"Come on now, that's going too far."

"I'll prove it." he said as he went inside

"Mom," I said, "Stay here… We'll be right back…"

I walked up to the console as The Doctor asked, "What street did Martha say we came up to her?"

I thought for a moment, "Chancery Street…"

After landing the TARDIS, we saw Martha talking on her cell phone. She closed her phone and we stepped in front of her, "Like so!" Then, he took his tie off, "See?" I just gave her a wave and we then headed back to the TARDIS. Once we were back in the alley where we left Mom and Martha, we walked out, with the Doctor holding his tie in his hand. "Told you!"

"I know, but... that was this morning!" said Martha, "But - Did you... Oh, my God! You can travel in time!" The Doctor put his tie back on, and she continued, "But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?"

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden." I said.

"Except for cheap tricks." said The Doctor.

"And this is your spaceship?" said Martha as she walked up to the TARDIS.

"It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Your spaceship's made of wood." she said. She looked around the TARDIS and said, "There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate."

I pushed the door open, "Take a look."

She went in first. The rest of us followed her inside. She looked around and ran out again. "Oh, no, no." We could hear from outside." But it's just a box. But it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood." She knocked on it and walked back inside "It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside."

The Doctor mouthed, 'it's bigger on the inside' with Martha and then he said, "Is it? I hadn't noticed."

I rolled my eyes and threw my hat on the hat rack while he threw his coat on the one of the Y-beams, "All right, then, let's get going." He said as we walked up to the console. My mom sat down on the jump seat.

"But is there a crew?" asked Donna, "Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?"

"Just me, Teddy, and Amy." said the Doctor as he and I started setting coordinates.

"All on your own?" asked Martha.

"Well, sometimes we have guests," said my uncle, in a bit of a sad tone, "I mean some friends, like Amy traveling alongside. We had - there was recently a friend of mine. Rose, her name was, Rose. And... we were all together. Anyway.

"Where is she now?"

I thought for a moment, "She's with her family. Happy. She's fine. Not that you're replacing her."

"Never said I was."

"Just one trip to say 'thanks', then back home," said my uncle, "We'd rather be the three of us."

"You're the one that kissed me."

"That was a genetic transfer."

"And if you will wear a tight suit.." said Martha. I smiled as she teased The Doctor.

"Now… Don't!" he said.

"And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask me on a date…"

I heard my mom snicker a little, "Stop it." he said.

"For the record?" Martha walked up to him, "I'm not remotely interested. I only go for humans."

"Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomalizer."

"Closed." I said as pressed a series of buttons, "Fire up the helmic regulator."

"Done." he said as he flipped a lever, "And finally - the hand brake. Ready?"

"No." said Martha.

"Off we go," he said. Then he pulled the hand break and the TARDIS started to shake.

The three of us that were standing were knocked to our feet, "Blimey, it's a bit bumpy." said Martha.

"Welcome aboard, Ms. Jones." said The Doctor, as he offered his hand for her to shake.

Martha shook his hand "It's my pleasure, Mr. Smith." Then she shook my hand, "Ms. Duncan."

"Hope you enjoy your trip," I said with a smile.

A/N: I was considering having Teddy kiss Martha but changed my mind. I hope you all like the original parts of this episode. As, always read and review and a belated Happy Birthday to Matt Smith.


End file.
